And Now, Time for Something Completely Different
by abc79-de
Summary: AU. Lit, JJ COMPLETE. ' “Well, luckily for you, honey, I do,” Ms. Patty smiled at her knowingly and patted her hand. '
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the scary thoughts in my head that cause me to lay awake at night, repeating story ideas that pop in there so I won't forget them in the morning. God forbid I actually write them down at the time. . . I digress. You don't need to hear about my neurosis. I own nothing. The title is stolen, from Monty Python. For which, I blame my brother. Again, I dirgress.   
  
BACKGROUND: Okay, this idea popped into my head one night when I was trying to sleep and won't let me rest until I get it out. It's based on a game my mom used to play with me when I was little. She and I would pick a day and I would get to be the mommy that day, and she'd be my daughter. So, in honor of my mother, the basic premise of this story is Rory is the mother of Lorelai, and Jess is Luke's uncle. All other ties remain in tact, i.e., Christopher is the father of Lorelai, Emily and Richard are Rory's parents. Liz is Jess' sister, Luke's mother. I hope it makes sense as we go along. It's a Lit/JJ. To my knowlegde, this hasn't been done before. Enjoy!  
  
Rory Gilmore finished up the most pressing work on her desk and scraped together a few articles that needed more work into her briefcase before leaving for the day. She was the editor-in-chief of the Stars Hollow Gazette, and with her great organization and attention to detail, it was a smooth operation. She had started out 16 years ago, when she was 16 as a copyeditor, and slowly had done every job there was to do at the small newspaper, and began the job of editor-in-chief three years ago when her mentor retired. Her dream job was to be a foreign correspondent for a major news publication, but that dream had been put on hold indefinitely when she got pregnant at sixteen. She took her daughter, Lorelai, and came to this small hamlet from Hartford.  
  
She thought about going home, but opted to stop at the local bookstore café, her favorite spot in town. It was run by the local brooding bachelor, Jess Mariano. The bookstore used to be a hardware store, run for years by his father, William, but Jess renovated it after his death. Rory had never known it to be anything other than a bookstore with a hardware sign over the door, which is just fine with her. She has no use for tools, but a good book is the best thing in the world to her. Add coffee to the mix, and well, this is her personal heaven. She walked in to see her daughter, Lorelai at the counter of the café.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No. You're sixteen, you don't need a third cup of coffee in the middle of the afternoon!" Jess argued.  
  
"Come on!" Lorelai shot him her best smile and gave her hair a twirl.  
  
"Not going to work," Jess insisted, walking away. He'd known Lorelai since she was knee-high, and he'd been trying to discourage her caffeine addiction just as long. Rory smiled and walked up to hug her daughter.  
  
"Is he being ornery again?"  
  
"He's denying me service! I should call the Better Business Bureau!"  
  
"Good idea," Rory agreed, smiling at Jess, who was now just glaring at the two women.  
  
"Oooh, or you could print a nasty review in the paper, about how people should boycott the local bookstore because of the nastiness of the owner, how he was mean to a sweet young girl just trying to get a simple cup of java," Lorelai ranted.  
  
Jess snorted when the phrase 'sweet young girl' came out, causing Rory to have to stifle a giggle. Not successful, her daughter shot her a glare, and she tried to cover it with a cough.  
  
"Think I'm coming down with something. Hey, Jess, can I get a cup of coffee?"  
  
"If it's to go, then yes."  
  
"That's not a smart move. Who's your best customer, if not me? Shoving me out the door with a to-go cup could cripple your book sales."  
  
"Fine. But one more peep out of her, and I won't show you the new shipment I got in today."  
  
"You're holding out on me?" Rory jumped up, and ran behind the counter to get to the back room. Jess barred the doorway with his arm and shook his head.  
  
"What have I told you about my backroom?"  
  
"Not to go in there without you?"  
  
"Not to go in there, ever. Period."  
  
"Jess, you've got something good back there," Rory whined a little.  
  
He smirked, causing her to blush. Which caused him to smirk harder, again, she blushed. This was a vicious cycle, it really was. Lorelai coughed, and then muttered something under her breath. Rory snapped out of her embarrassment to look over at her offspring, who was growing bored of the banter. Lorelai had the shortest attention span of anyone Rory had ever met. Jess claimed it was the daily intake of caffeine, and on more than one occasion suggested Lorelai be tested for ADHD. Rory tended to ignore him, saying she was gifted and was just naturally energetic.  
  
"Mom, I have to get home, tons of homework."  
  
"How's that fancy school treating you?" Jess inquired, somewhat interested.  
  
"They seem to like homework. A lot," she informed him with a frown.  
  
"Stop with the face, it's good for you. What do they have you reading in English Lit?"  
  
"The Sun Also Rises," Lorelai retorted.  
  
"Ugh, honey, I'm so sorry. Jess, give her a to-go coffee. She'll need it if she has to try to stay awake reading Hemingway tonight."  
  
Jess smacked Rory's hand when she reached for the coffee pot, and smiled at Lorelai.  
  
"That's one of my favorites. Are you liking it?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "It's okay."  
  
"Well, if you want to discuss it, I've read it hundreds of times."  
  
"God, you really have a sad little life, don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me, what's your favorite book?" Jess turned his attention to Rory, still trying to reach for the pot of coffee.  
  
"What? I have excellent taste in books."  
  
"You like Ayn Rand." His tone was disapproving.  
  
"Again, I have taste."  
  
"Out, out of my store!" Jess pointed to the door.  
  
"Grouch."  
  
"Just call me Oscar. Get out! Take your daughter home so she can read quality writing."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and herded her daughter towards the door. They began the trek home, talking about the events of the day. Rory was listening to Lorelai give her the play by play of the latest happenings at Chilton, the private school that she had recently started at. Rory had to borrow the money for the tuition from her parents, which she had finally relented to do in desperation. This meant that the girls had to report to a weekly dinner in Hartford, and put on airs that Rory hadn't been a major disappointment to her parents by scandalizing them 16 years ago.  
  
"Mom, are you listening at all?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, sorry honey. It's been a long day. What do you say to pizza?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They arrived home at long last, Rory sorting through the mail and playing back messages as Lorelai bounded into her room and dropped off her increasingly weighty book bag. She was slowly adjusting to the increase in homework from her old school, Stars Hollow High. She was the smartest girl in her class there, and here she was near the top, but definitely had competition. But she liked competition, she thrived on it. Her goal was to go to Harvard, and nothing could stop her now. She changed out of her uniform and flopped onto her bed, to start some of her piles of homework. Rory popped her head in and smiled.  
  
"Hey, pizza's on its way. Oh, and your dad called."  
  
"What'd he want this time?"  
  
"Sounds like to chat."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. Her dad called every week, but always seemed to miss her. You'd think after sixteen years he'd figure out that she had school in the middle of the afternoon and would call later.  
  
"I'll get right on that," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I think you've been hanging around Jess too long," Rory laughed, wandering back out of the room. Rory went into the kitchen put her work on the table. It was her favorite place to work, as she could spread everything out fully to her satisfaction. She got to work and stopped only to eat with her daughter. They ate in front of the television, the only place in the house that wasn't overrun by paperwork. Lorelai looked at her mother and shook her head.  
  
"When did we become a paper mill?"  
  
"We both have lots to do, I guess. We're growing up," Rory smiled as she took another piece of pizza.  
  
"We need to get out of here."  
  
"We could get dessert at the café. You can pick Jess' brain for possible test questions. I can edit some stuff in the big comfy chairs," Rory added.  
  
"You've twisted my arm," Lorelai smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
The girls finished eating and headed out to torture Jess some more. He was surprised when Lorelai had actually showed some interest in the Hemingway book she was reading, commenting there was some hope for her yet. He wrote out some things for her to think about when reading the next few chapters and walked over to where Rory sat, working.  
  
"Refill?"  
  
She looked up at him, surprised, and gave him a little smile.  
  
"You're willingly going to refill my cup? No begging?"  
  
"I'm tired. I make the offer once, then it's gone."  
  
She held out her cup, gratefully. He poured the liquid in, steam pouring off the top.  
  
"Thanks. It's going to be a long night. Some people have no sense of grammar. These supposedly educated people."  
  
Jess laughed bitterly. "Education is overrated. Well, to some extent. Some people are just beyond instruction."  
  
"Am I in store for one of your rants?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"You've got strange pleasures, you know that, right?"  
  
She shrugged and looked at him. He shook his head and wandered off to start his closing ritual. Rory and Lorelai were in there a lot while he was closing. He flips the sign, turns up his stereo, blasting punk music while he counts out the register and cleans the café area, before straightening some of the messier shelves and vacuuming. When Rory asked him why he leaves some of the bookshelves messy, he just answered with a simple, 'people like to sort through the books, it's like a scavenger hunt.' She found herself staring at him while he worked, which didn't go unnoticed by Jess. He finally smiled at her, which caused her to realize what she was doing and look quickly back down to her work. When he was almost done, she gathered her things back up and pulled Lorelai from her position on one of couches, having been curled up reading.  
  
"Thanks, Jess," Lorelai said, waving the paper of questions at him as she breezed through the door.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory nodded, blushing still at having been caught staring at him. He watched them walk down the block and sighed to himself as he locked the door and trudged upstairs to his apartment.

AN: Well? Review, please? Pretty please? With a Jess on top? (Oh, that I could offer that).


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Wait, checking... nope, still own nothing. But thanks for thinking I did.  
  
It was lunchtime in Stars Hollow, and all the local eateries were full. Jess was handling the rush at the café along with the few other people he employed. He handed the change to his cashier and headed off to help some customers find a few books in the stacks. He was waist high in books when Rory came through the door.  
  
She smiled at the cashier, who gave her the food she ordered and more importantly, her afternoon caffeine rush, and she sat down at one of the small tables. She glanced around for Jess as she always did, and when she didn't see him she pulled out a book to read while she ate. She didn't know how long she'd had this habit, of reading while she ate alone, but she couldn't remember ever not doing it. The best part of doing it here was that it always brought Jess out from where ever he was hiding.  
  
"Did you bring that book from home?" came the irritated voice above her.  
  
"Yeah, so?" she smiled, not looking up at him.  
  
"Rory. This is a bookstore. A place to buy books. You don't bring food to a restaurant, do you?"  
  
"Jess, we have this conversation all the time. It's not like I probably didn't buy this here," she pointed out.  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"It may be from amazon.com," she muttered, looking away from him again.  
  
Jess shook his head and let out a groan. He stuck out his hand for the book.  
  
"I'm not giving you my book."  
  
"You always give me your books."  
  
She smacked his hand away as he attempted to grab it from her again.  
  
"No, not 'til I'm done, Mr. Grabby," she chastised him.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"Hey, I'm just sitting here, a patron of your establishment, and you're harassing me," she pointed out.  
  
"I agree with the patronizing part," he muttered as he walked away, towards the backroom to do some work. She went back to her book while she finished her sandwich. Her day was going perfectly. Work was going smoothly, and she got her daily fix of the best coffee in town for lunch. She called out to Jess that she'd see him later as she hurried back to work.  
  
Three hours later, a very disgruntled Lorelai got of the bus from Hartford, school bag pulling her down. Her back ached, her brain felt expanded and all she wanted was coffee. Smiling, she looked towards the café and willed her weary legs to carry her the short distance. Slumping down into one of the comfy chairs, she let her book bag slam into the floor.  
  
Jess noticed the pitiful expression on her face, and took his time wandering over to the teenager.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Grandma?"  
  
Lorelai dramatically opened just one eye to peer at the older man.  
  
"Coffee," she demanded.  
  
"I don't know. You're looking pretty worn out, unhealthy. How about some nice tea?"  
  
"Ick! Tea has no healing powers! I need coffee, and quickly before I perish!"  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"I don't think my mother would look so kindly on you harassing me in this manner," she retorted.  
  
"I think she knows you can take care of yourself. Just two shots?" he asked, giving in.  
  
"Better make it three. I still have to walk home," she mused.  
  
Shaking his head, he walked away to get her coffee. After he handed it to her, he immediately walked back into the storeroom to answer the phone. Sipping her coffee lazily, but gratefully, she relaxed back into the chair and pulled out her book to continue on her homework. Rory came in about a half hour later, noticing her daughter holed up drinking the last of her coffee. She sat next to her and held her hand towards the cup. Lorelai smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, none left."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Dunno, half hour?"  
  
"Man, I worked late. Sorry, I didn't even realize the time," Rory said.  
  
"You perfectionist, you," Lorelai teased.  
  
"Hey, where's Jess? I need coffee!" Rory looked around.  
  
"He disappeared into the storeroom, he's on the phone."  
  
"Hmm. Think he'd mind if I just poured myself some coffee?"  
  
"Remember the last time you tried that?"  
  
"Well, he's so grouchy in the mornings," Rory protested.  
  
"He doesn't like you messing with the coffee."  
  
"Well, I can't wait now, can I?"  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Lorelai added, watching her mother go up to the counter, and sneak around behind it. She saw no sign of Jess, so she grabbed a cup and began to pour herself come coffee. Just as she came around the counter to rejoin Lorelai, Jess stepped out from the backroom blocking her way.  
  
"What—How many times have I--," Jess started, looking at Rory accusatorily.  
  
"You weren't around, I was thirsty. Where were you anyways?"  
  
"On the phone. Get out from there!"  
  
Jess lead her by the shoulders and sat her next to Lorelai. "I don't want to have to tell you again."  
  
"Grump. What's up with you?"  
  
"Just some family stuff. I don't want to talk about it," he said, as he walked away from them. Rory glanced at Lorelai, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, ready to get out of here?"  
  
"Sure, Mom, I just want to thank Jess. Those questions he gave me helped me out today."  
  
"Okay, I'll take your bag to the car. Damn, how heavy do they make these books?" Rory groaned, trying to lift her daughter's book bag.  
  
Lorelai laughed at her mother's attempts to carry her bag out of the bookstore. She turned towards the counter, now very energized and saw Jess.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the homework help, it really saved my butt today."  
  
"No problem. How are you liking the book?"  
  
"Better. Mom never really was big on Hemingway, and I'd never saw it how you pointed it out. Made it bearable, anyway."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Jess asked, seemingly unsure of wanting to really ask.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"My nephew, he's coming to stay with me for a while. Do you think you could show him around, you know, help him feel welcomed and all that?"  
  
"Sure. No problem. When's he coming?"  
  
"Uh, next week sometime, I guess."  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with my social life, sure," Lorelai smiled, waving to Jess as she went to rejoin her mother.  
  
That night was Chinese night at the Gilmore house. They had cartons of food spread out all over the living room and the television was playing a classic movie from the 80's—The Breakfast Club. Rory had selected that, Sixteen Candles and Say Anything, and announced that tonight was the best teen angst of the eighties night. It was Thursday and since they had to go to the grandparents the next night, Rory had been trying to do movie night the day before to lift their spirits. Lorelai knew it was more to lift her mother's spirits, as Lorelai didn't mind going to her grandparents so much. It did impinge on her dating life, but she found ways to deal with that.  
  
"So, Jess' nephew is coming to stay with him? For a visit or what?" Rory asked between mouthfuls of lomein noodles.  
  
"He said to stay with him," Lorelai shrugged, grabbing another egg roll.  
  
"That's weird. I can't see Jess being responsible for a kid."  
  
"He said he was my age, so I don't think he has to worry about watching the kid."  
  
"I still worry about watching you," Rory teased.  
  
"Hah."  
  
"So you're going to show him around?"  
  
"I guess so. I can kill an hour to show him around this town."  
  
"What's on the roster for this weekend?"  
  
"I have a date," Lorelai disclosed.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Different guy," Lorelai insisted.  
  
"It always is. Who's the lucky boy this week?"  
  
"Mom, seriously, I can't be tied to one guy. What fun would that be?"  
  
"Do I get to meet this one?"  
  
"If you're around."  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Mmm, nice name. Trust fund baby?"  
  
"Aren't they all?"  
  
"You're dangerous at that school," Rory commented.  
  
"Hey, it's your fault I'm so devastatingly gorgeous."  
  
"Hey, Chris has half the blame. Did you talk to him yet?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head no, biting into the egg roll. Rory handed Lorelai the phone and gave her the sternest look she could summon.  
  
"You call him," she protested.  
  
"He's not my father."  
  
"So call your father."  
  
"I'm having dinner with my father tomorrow. If you'd like to have dinner with Chris, then I won't make you call him now."  
  
"Fine. But I'm doing this out of duress. This is child abuse."  
  
"Call Taylor after your father then. I'm sure he'd know the proper town authority to haul me away."  
  
Lorelai smiled and dialed the phone, huffing for effect. Rory rolled her eyes, and turned up the volume. Lorelai hopped up, taking a box of fried rice into her room with her so she could hear. Rory stayed in the front room, wrapped up in a blanket, eating noodles and engrossed in the movie again. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still nothing owned here. Just the story line I've veered off into.  
  
Rory got up early the next morning. She felt like she had gotten no sleep, which wasn't far from the truth. After Lorelai had talked to Chris the night before, they had stayed up to watch the other two movies. Heckling the Brat Pack always cheered the two up, and they stumbled off to their respective beds around 2am. It was now 6am and Rory groaned as she stretched in her bed after turning off her alarm. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to her daughter's bedroom. Lorelai had kicked off most of her covers during her sleep, but had a pillow over her head. Rory walked over and removed the pillow from her face.  
  
Light having hit her eyelids, Lorelai took the pillow from under her head and replaced the first one. Rory laughed and sat on the bed. She tried to take this pillow, too, but Lorelai kept a tight grasp on it.  
  
"Come on, Lor, get up," Rory coaxed.  
  
"Call me in sick today," Lorelai requested.  
  
"Huh-uh. No way. Come on, get up now and we'll both have time for coffee."  
  
Lorelai relented, and let go of the pillow. Her face was scrunched up as she finally opened her eyes. Rory again laughed and tossed the pillow on the floor with the other one.  
  
The two got ready for school and work then made their way to the café. As it was only 6:30am, Jess was shocked to see the Gilmores making such an early morning appearance. He opened at this time every morning, as coffee was very much in high demand at this time of day. The bookstore didn't officially open until 9am. He was in there at 6:30 doing inventory anyway, so he figured he might as well pour some coffee and make some money.  
  
Rory looked around, noticing the lack of people. Jess noted the look of confusion on her face.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Coffee, we beg you," came Lorelai's desperate plea.  
  
"Where are all the people?"  
  
"I just opened a few seconds ago. What are you two doing here?"  
  
Rory pointed to Lorelai. "She has a test today, and she likes to go early to the library to cram even more material into her overly full brain. No bus this early, so here we are."  
  
Jess nodded and handed them now filled to-go cups.  
  
"You aren't hiding the big-gulp sized ones back there from us, are you?" Rory craned her neck to try to look behind the counter.  
  
"Good luck on your test," he said to Lorelai, ignoring Rory's last question.  
  
The two sipped their coffee and headed back to Rory's car. Rory put the key into the ignition but didn't turn the engine over.  
  
"Mom, are you awake enough to drive?" Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Today's going to be a long day."  
  
"Tell me about it. You don't have two tests and a presentation on the fascinating country of Benin with three other people that still haven't figured out what continent we're studying," Lorelai yawned. She pulled down the mirror on the sun visor and made a face at herself. "And I look gross."  
  
"You don't look gross."  
  
"My hair, I think I need to change my hair."  
  
"Oh, no, we aren't going through that again."  
  
"I promise not to let anyone perm it."  
  
"Let's just get through today without anyone taking a pair of scissors to anyone else, shall we?"  
  
"Fine. So, do you want to hear what Dad had to say?"  
  
Rory took another drink of coffee, while turning down the street Chilton was located on.  
  
"Not especially."  
  
"He's in Chicago. He says he might stop by here soon," Lorelai explained turning a deaf ear to her mother's response.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's driving cross-country. He says he misses us."  
  
"Bull. More like he's running from whatever is going on with him in California."  
  
"Mom, would it be so bad to see him?"  
  
"You're right. You should see your father. Now, have a good day at school. I'll be home by 6."  
  
"We have dinner at 7, don't forget," Lorelai gave her mother a knowing look.  
  
"How can I?" Rory smiled as her daughter kissed her cheek and got out of the car, heading for the massive building and disappearing into it.  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, Rory had some time to kill before heading to work. She decided maybe some fresh air to clear her head before starting this potentially crappy day might do her some good. She walked around the town square and watched the townspeople that were decorating for the latest fall festival. She made small talk with a few people until she spotted Jess coming out of Doose's market, heading back towards the bookstore. She quickly caught up with him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hey. Do you know of any specialty health food stores near here?"  
  
Rory gave him a look of shock and amazement. "Are you kidding me? You've seen how I eat."  
  
"Right. I'll look in a phone book."  
  
"Not so fast. Why do you need a specialty health food store? Not getting enough bran? I'm sure you could just gnaw on some tree bark," she joked.  
  
"It's not for me. My nephew is coming to stay with me, and he's one of those health food nuts."  
  
"You don't say. I've never met one in person," Rory mused.  
  
"You could say he's rebelling. His mom's a pothead and his dad, not that Luke's met him, is a hot dog king."  
  
"Wow. I'm going to let the hot dog king comment go due to the look on your face. So you're telling me he's rebelling by eating lettuce?"  
  
"I just don't want the kid to starve."  
  
"How noble of you."  
  
"I try."  
  
"So, how long is he staying with you?"  
  
"Indefinitely. My weird-ass sister and her 'boyfriend' are going to travel with some Renaissance fair circuit, so the kid's staying with the most stable family they have left."  
  
"Wow. You're the most stable person in your family?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Stop saying that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why are you following me again?"  
  
Rory shook her empty coffee cup at him and smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Jess, please!"  
  
He smiled, walking ahead of her as she trailed behind him in her high heels, all the way to the bookstore. He went upstairs to drop off his groceries in his apartment, and turned around to see her standing in the doorway of the apartment.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just looking. I don't think I've ever been up here before."  
  
"Home sweet home."  
  
"It's tiny."  
  
"It's a one room apartment."  
  
"Again, it's tiny. Where is this kid going to sleep, downstairs in the shop?"  
  
"I'm having a bed delivered. He doesn't get here 'til Sunday."  
  
Rory made a face indicated she didn't believe Jess, and continued to look around the apartment. It was loaded with bookcases and CD towers. All of them full. She wanted to browse more up here than downstairs, but figured that would probably just make Jess crazy. Not that making him crazy wasn't an appealing option, but she needed to get to work.  
  
"Why are you still standing in the doorway?"  
  
"I'm waiting for you to get my coffee."  
  
"Geez. You know, I hire people to do just that in my absence."  
  
"It tastes better when you pour it," she smiled, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Unbelievable," he muttered, having finished putting his groceries away he grabbed her cup from her and walked down the stairs. Satisfied with herself, she followed him down to the café to retrieve her coffee so she could head off to another day of work.  
  
That evening, Rory was getting dressed when she heard Lorelai come in. It was 6:15, and she'd been wondering where she was for the last hour. She pulled on her shoes and ran down to see Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, kid, just getting home form school?"  
  
"Oh, well, sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"I was leaving school, and Tristan came up to me to talk about this test we'd had, the one in econ."  
  
"Uh-huh," Rory smiled.  
  
"Anyway, he was all freaked out about how he did, and asked me to get coffee with him to go over the test, you know, rehash it," Lorelai explained.  
  
"Isn't this Tristan, the one that tried to make you life miserable when you first got there?"  
  
"The one and the same."  
  
"And you had coffee with this loser?"  
  
"He's had a change of attitude. I think I intrigued him when he didn't faze me in the beginning of the year. I did take his ego down a few notches, after all."  
  
"Well, you are unshakable."  
  
Lorelai gave a devilish smile. "I know. So I let him take me out for coffee."  
  
"Aren't you going on a date tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. This was sort of a pre-date date. And let me tell you, tomorrow is going to be wonderful," Lorelai said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Why do I get the urge to chain you up in the basement?"  
  
"We don't have a basement," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I should have one built," Rory mused. "Come on, hurry up. We need to leave to get to Hartford, now."  
  
"Just one second," came the muffled voice from inside the bureau. Lorelai pulled off her uniform and slid on a dress. She finished pulling her hair up as she walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Wow. I don't think you've ever said one second then done it before. A new Gilmore record."  
  
Shaking her head at her mother, Lorelai bounded out of the front door towards the car. Letting out a deep sigh, Rory opened the door and stepped out on the porch. She locked the door and uttered to no one in particular, "Here we go again." 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: it's fiction, kids. . . if I owned it, well, then there might be money around here somewhere, but unless it's invisible money, well, then I still don't own it.  
  
AN: review, please, if you're reading this story at all? I love encouragement, and it drives me. Shameful plea, yes, but very much appreciated. Thanks!  
  
The elder Gilmore mansion hadn't changed much since Rory had fled from there with her daughter some 16 years prior. Check that, it hadn't changed at all, really. Oh, the colors and fabrics were updated, but it had the same atmosphere of disapproval. Rory tried as hard as she could to remember the good times. There were years when Richard and Emily Gilmore had been proud of their daughter. She was the smartest in her class, on student council, had friends and even a very respectable boyfriend from a good family. She was going to Harvard. Well, she was going to go to Harvard. Until the very respectable boy bought the very faulty condom. The rest, well, they say is history. She calls it Lorelai, however.  
  
Tonight, she sits in the drawing room of her parent's looming house, playing with an olive in her martini. Lorelai is drinking a soda and answering her grandmother's questions about the kids in her class. Though she's only been at the school a short time, Lorelai's outgoing nature made her fit in. Some of the snooty kids had looked down on her, being from a small town and not being rich, but they soon learned she didn't take much from anyone. She didn't want a life of cotillions, country clubs and all that. But the parties, she liked, and the boys, well, she would never complain if a rich boy wanted to take her out. She liked having fun, pure and simple.  
  
"Rory, can I get you another drink?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Dad."  
  
"Well, how's that little paper of yours doing?"  
  
"It's fine Mom."  
  
"I was just asking." Emily informed her.  
  
"I know." Rory stressed, giving her mother a warning look.  
  
"So, how are your grades, Lorelai?" Emily switched gears and turned to her granddaughter.  
  
"They're good. I was having some trouble with Hemingway, but Jess talked to me about it and I aced the last test."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"He owns the bookstore in Stars Hollow, Mom," Rory interjected.  
  
"Some strange man is helping your daughter with her homework?"  
  
"He's not a stranger. We see him everyday."  
  
"Are you dating this man?"  
  
"No, I just buy his books. And his coffee."  
  
"He has the best coffee, Grandma," Lorelai added.  
  
"I'm sure he does. Why is dinner not ready yet?" Emily got up abruptly and went to check dinner. Rory leaned her head back against the settee and Lorelai gave her a hopeful look. Richard resumed reading the New York Times.  
  
At long last, another dinner was over. They'd only been going for the last two months, but it felt like five years to Rory. She told Lorelai to get their coats as she said goodbye to her mother.  
  
"Thanks for dinner, Mom."  
  
"Yes, well, I'll see you next week."  
  
Rory stopped and looked at her mother. She didn't look happy about having them here; she couldn't imagine why she was putting everyone through this.  
  
"Mom, will this ever get better?" Rory asked quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This, this tension, the drama, the awkward silences and probing questions. THIS," Rory gestured between them.  
  
"Well, if you don't like this," she gestured back, "you have only yourself to blame."  
  
"How can you say that!?!"  
  
"You took that girl and left. You, the most responsible girl in the world, it was like you lost all your senses when you got pregnant. You wouldn't marry Christopher, and you ran away so we couldn't help you."  
  
"I had to figure it out for myself, Mom," Rory said softly, wishing her mother would gain some understanding.  
  
"I'll see you next week." Emily said, with an air of finality.  
  
"Right, next week," Rory sighed, meeting Lorelai at the door.  
  
The ride home was silent for the most part. They'd almost gotten home when Rory turned to head towards the bookstore. She parked outside, and turned to Lorelai.  
  
"You coming in?"  
  
"I'm going to see if Lane can chat for a while."  
  
"Okay. I'll just meet you at home."  
  
Lorelai nodded and headed off towards Kim's Antiques, the store that Lane's mom ran out of their downstairs floor of the house. Rory walked into the bookstore, which had a few people browsing amongst the piles of books. She went over to the poetry section and started browsing.  
  
"You know you only have another half hour, right?"  
  
She smiled at the voice coming from her right shoulder. She didn't turn, and continued looking.  
  
"I know the owner, I think I can talk him into letting me stay."  
  
"Don't count on it. He's grouchy and tired."  
  
"All the time, what's your point?" she laughed as she turned to face Jess.  
  
"Hah. It's been a sucky day."  
  
"So make me a cup of coffee and tell me all about it."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to make me coffee?"  
  
"Hey, I had dinner with my parents. I can match you sucky moment for sucky moment."  
  
"Ooh, a challenge!" he mocked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"My sister called. She took off early, and left the kid to sort of tie up all the loose ends on his own."  
  
"Isn't he 16?"  
  
"Yeah, he is. She's just, being herself. Her irresponsible self."  
  
"Jess, I'm sure it'll be fine. When is he coming?"  
  
"Well, he was coming Sunday, but now he's coming tomorrow. I still don't have a bed, and I have no idea where I'm going to put it, and," he began rambling. Rory had never seen him ramble; she'd never even seen him flustered. Everyone else had left the store, and there was just Kevin, the kid who was closing tonight, left.  
  
"Jess, hey, why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you rearrange your apartment. So it's more two-person friendly."  
  
"You don't have to," he told her.  
  
"No, it'll give me a chance to pick through your books," she smiled, as she began walking towards the staircase.  
  
"Keep your mitts off my books!" he called after her. He told Kevin he could go ahead and close up for the night and ran upstairs after Rory.  
  
Rory was looking not at his books, but at the furniture.  
  
"What size bed did you order?"  
  
"A twin, why?"  
  
"I'm thinking. What about his clothes?"  
  
"I cleared some space out in the closet," Jess nodded towards the small closet by the bathroom.  
  
"What about his underwear?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know, stuff that doesn't hang up?"  
  
"He can have a drawer in my dresser."  
  
"Jess, he needs a dresser, or something, that's just his."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Privacy."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Don't you want your privacy?"  
  
"I'll be having a teenager in my apartment. I'll have no privacy."  
  
"He won't be here all the time. He'll have school."  
  
Jess just raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and started giggling all of a sudden.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking, you'll have to find a good motel to start taking your lady friends to," more giggling erupted from her as she actually said the words.  
  
"I don't bring women here anyway," Jess shrugged, ignoring her laughter.  
  
That comment quieted her giggling altogether. "Oh."  
  
"It's just, this apartment isn't the best place—I have a twin bed, for crying out loud."  
  
"Well, try having a kid in the house."  
  
"You bring guys back home?"  
  
"No, no. Not that there have been that many, but I never bring them home. It's a Gilmore house rule."  
  
"She's not allowed to bring guys home, either?"  
  
"That's not even funny."  
  
"Right. Strike that."  
  
"But it's not like I've not been with guys," Rory insisted, still feeling weird about talking about this subject in the first place. Somehow she just couldn't not talk about it. Like trying not to look at an accident.  
  
"I never said you hadn't been," Jess assured her.  
  
"I've been with plenty of guys," she continued.  
  
"Rory, seriously, stop talking."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, no, it's just, my mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry, we're trying to get this place ready for a teenager. Well, I hope he's neater than you are," she commented looking around at the state of semi-shambles the apartment was in.  
  
"Just, help me move the stuff around, will you?"  
  
They worked at moving the furniture so that Jess' stuff was to one side of the apartment with room for the soon to be delivered stuff for Luke to be put against the other wall. The kitchen was situated in the middle anyway, but now Jess' stuff was more concentrated.  
  
"You know, you could always use room dividers, for privacy and stuff."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, they use them on Trading Spaces," Rory explained.  
  
"Trading What?"  
  
"You've never seen Trading Spaces?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh my God! It's our favorite show!"  
  
"You know, when you talk like that, it makes you sound like you have multiple personalities."  
  
"Yeah, well, you aren't the first to make that comment," she smiled.  
  
"Well, we're guys, I don't think either of us will mind not having room dividers."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"So, you had a rough night, huh?"  
  
"Just, my mother and father, and these weekly flogging sessions, it's just more than I want to deal with. I thought at this stage of my life, I would have resolved these issues, but sadly, no. In that house, I'm still sixteen and pregnant."  
  
Jess didn't say anything; just let her get all her frustrations out. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to unload like that on you."  
  
"Hey, if venting at me makes you feel better, vent away."  
  
"Thanks." She looks at the clock on the wall and makes a face. "I had no idea it was 11:30! I should get going."  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Lorelai has a date. With a guy she seems to like."  
  
"Why do you cringe when you say that?"  
  
"I'm not good with the whole her and dating thing. Not yet, anyway."  
  
"No one is good at watching their kids date. Or so I would imagine."  
  
"Yeah. But she's sixteen. I won't sleep at all this year."  
  
Jess smiled, as he walked her down to the darkened store. He flicked on a light, so she could see her way around the piles of books still in boxes on the floor.  
  
"You want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Oh, thanks, but I have the car."  
  
"Alright. Night, Rory."  
  
"Bye, Jess."  
  
She didn't know why, but the comment her mother made about her dating Jess popped into her mind. She shook her head, as if to shake the thought out, and started up her car. She saw the light to the store flip off, as she started to drive off. She went into Lorelai's room when she got home, and tucked her in, mostly for old times' sake and walked wearily up to her bedroom. She fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.  
  
AN: Next chapter a young Luke appears! Just a tidbit, for those who care. I know I'm dragging it out a little, not having gotten to him yet, but I wanted to sort of build up the world he's stepping into. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, I know there are a few of you out there, and I do enjoy this fic myself, so I'll keep it going. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, still own nothing pertaining to GG.  
  
Rory stumbled down into the living room late on Saturday morning. She looked around and noticed something seemed ... different. Everything looked, cleaner somehow. She heard the radio playing in the kitchen and followed the noise.  
  
Lorelai was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She was dancing along to the music as she wiped off the plates and glasses, placing them on the rack to dry. She twirled around and stopped when she saw her mother looking at her with an air of amusement.  
  
"Oh, you're up!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I am." Rory paused and walked over to her daughter. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Did you and Lane have some sort of argument last night?"  
  
"No," Lorelai giggled at her mother.  
  
"But you're cleaning."  
  
"It's not angst-ridding cleaning, it's happy cleaning. Too much energy cleaning."  
  
"Does this have to do with this guy?"  
  
"His name is Tristan," she informed her mother.  
  
"Right, Tristan. Rich people name their kids weird things."  
  
"Says the woman who named her daughter after herself," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"When is he coming over?" Rory yawned.  
  
"Uh, I think around seven."  
  
"Alright." Rory sat down with a cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper.  
  
"So, you got in late last night," Lorelai probed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I helped Jess move some stuff around."  
  
"Dirty."  
  
"Lorelai, please. His nephew is coming tomorrow, and he needed to make room in the apartment for his stuff. That apartment is tiny!"  
  
"I know, I saw it when he helped me with that book last week."  
  
"I just lost track of time."  
  
"You do have a tendency to do that with Jess."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mom, please."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just you two are obviously hot for each other."  
  
"We are not!"  
  
"Whatever you say. Did you say his nephew was coming today?"  
  
"Yeah, it got moved from Sunday, something with his mom," Rory rambled, a little flustered from Lorelai's accusations.  
  
"I should call Jess, make sure he knows I can't show Luke around today, it has to be tomorrow."  
  
"I think he knows."  
  
"I'll just make sure. Unless you want to go over there later and tell him for me," Lorelai giggled again.  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
"We'll see. I'm going to run to Lane's and return some CD's. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be here," Rory yawned again as Lorelai threw the dishtowel back on the rack under the sink and bounced out the door. Rory honestly had no idea where she got all her energy. She couldn't ever remember being quite that full of gusto. Maybe it was from all the caffeine she'd given her in her short lifetime.  
  
The day passed uneventfully. Rory's best friend, Sookie St. James, came over and they spent a lazy day chatting and catching up. Sookie was the chef at the Independence Inn in town. She'd met her soon after moving here with Lorelai, and she couldn't have made a better friend.  
  
"So, you won't guess what Lorelai said to me earlier," Rory told Sookie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that Jess and I were hot for each other," Rory said disbelievingly.  
  
"So?" Sookie sounded far from surprised.  
  
"So? That's crazy!"  
  
"It's not that crazy, Ror," Sookie gave her a knowing look.  
  
"What is it, confuse the hell out of Rory day?"  
  
"No, sweetie, it's just, there's always been something between you two, a spark, you know," she went on.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Alright. That's fine."  
  
"We are."  
  
"I know. But, you've never thought about anything more with him?"  
  
"No. I mean, sure, he's attractive, but he's ... Jess," Rory said for a lack of a better word.  
  
Sookie smiled at her. Rory threw a pillow at her and stuck out her tongue. They ended up in a fit of giggles, as per usual, and finally died down when Lorelai came into the house.  
  
"Hey, can I get a little help getting ready?" Lorelai called from her bedroom.  
  
"Big date tonight?"  
  
"Yet another poor unsuspecting boy," Rory teased.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
Sookie and Rory made their way into Lorelai's room. She was digging through her clothes and made a face at most all of them as she tossed them disregardingly onto the floor.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"None of these are right."  
  
"What's wrong with them? It's not like he's seen you in any of these, you wear uniforms to school," Rory pointed out.  
  
"But they aren't right."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Dinner and a movie."  
  
"How original."  
  
"Mom," Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, um, well, the theater will probably be chilly, so wear this sweater, with this tank under it, and these jeans." Rory laid out the clothes gingerly on the bed, and went about hanging up the other clothes in their rightful place in her closet.  
  
"Wow. You do that fast."  
  
"You'll get faster at it. You never have this much trouble getting ready."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm having brain freeze tonight," she mumbled as she pulled on her clothes and started messing with her hair. Sookie helped with her hair, and consulted on make up. The doorbell rang at 6:45, to which Lorelai's face turned to an expression of panic.  
  
"Mom! He's fifteen minutes early!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"That's unheard of! Everyone knows you're supposed to be ten minutes late! He's like twenty-five minutes early!"  
  
"I'll handle it, keep him occupied, just keep going."  
  
"Be nice!" Lorelai called after her mother.  
  
Rory stepped up to the door and saw the outline of the boy through the textured glass door. He was tall, and looked good even through the distorted image. She opened the door to see the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy staring back at her. 'No wonder she's flustered', Rory thought to herself.  
  
"You must be Tristan," she smiled, offering her hand.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore," he shook her hand.  
  
"It's Miss, actually. Just call me Rory."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Come on in, she's almost ready."  
  
"I know I'm a little early, but I wasn't sure what traffic would be like," he explained.  
  
"She'll be out in a minute. So, Tristan, tell me about yourself."  
  
Tristan sat on the couch, opposite Rory. He looked pretty nervous, like he wasn't used to the whole meeting the parents thing. Rory remembered what it was like, to be a young Hartford socialite. Given free reign and no parental supervision whatsoever.  
  
"Um, well, I'm a sophomore, like Lorelai."  
  
"You have your own car?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Dinner and a movie."  
  
"That's what she said. Look, Tristan, I'm sure you're a wonderful person, and what I'm going to say has nothing to do with you, per say. I say it to all the boys Lorelai goes out with, okay?"  
  
"O-Kay," he drawled, not liking the sound of this.  
  
"Lorelai is my only child. I had her way too young, and I am not about to let her make the same mistake. You will have her home by curfew, you won't interfere with her schoolwork. She's happy and I'm happy. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, and Rory got up. "I'll go get her."  
  
He nodded and let out a breath of relief. He knew Lorelai was different from the moment he heard her first comeback fly out of her mouth. He also knew from what limited things she'd told him that her family life was different, and that she and her mom were extremely close, both emotionally and in age. He sat back and awaited them to reappear.  
  
"So, he's a hottie," Rory raised her eyebrows at her daughter, leaning in the doorframe.  
  
"Mom,"  
  
"What? I may be your mother, but I'm not so old I can't see."  
  
"I wanna see!" Sookie poked her head out past Rory, looking into the living room. "Ooh, honey, he's fine!"  
  
"Will you two stop? He'll hear you!"  
  
"Lorelai, I'm sure the boy owns quite a few mirrors, he knows he looks good," Rory teased.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Pretty girl," Rory pawed at her shoulder playfully.  
  
"Why do I ask you?"  
  
"You look beautiful. He'll drop to his knees and swoon. And if he doesn't pick up a better guy at the restaurant," Rory kissed her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Thanks. I'm off."  
  
"Be home by midnight, or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"I always am!"  
  
Lorelai called over her shoulder as she walked out to meet Tristan. He stood and smiled at her, complimenting her as they headed for the door. Rory and Sookie looked on with dreamy far-off expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love."  
  
"Oh, don't say that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my daughter just walked out of here with the boy probably most likely to be awarded the title of 'most likely to get into my daughter's pants'. If she's in love with him, I'm doomed."  
  
Sookie giggled and patted her friend on the back. "Why don't we go get some coffee? You can find some new books, and we can meet this nephew of Jess'."  
  
Rory agreed and they set out for the bookstore. She wouldn't mind getting some coffee and getting her mind off of Lorelai's current whereabouts. She trusted her daughter, but she also knew how easy it was to get lost in certain things. Especially when they involved a boy like Tristan.  
  
"Get this woman some coffee!" Sookie announced. Kevin came up to Rory and handed her a large cup of coffee. She smiled and thanked him.  
  
"Hey, where is Jess?"  
  
"He ran over to the bus depot, to pick up his nephew."  
  
"Thanks." Rory and Sookie settled down at a table with their coffee. Rory tried to think about other things, but her mind kept straying to Lorelai and Tristan.  
  
"He reminds me of Chris," Rory said suddenly.  
  
"Who, Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah. They eyes, the cocky grin. I hope she's smarter than I was."  
  
"She's fine. She's had you harping at her for years now. She was the only four year old who could tell you were babies came from in that great of detail I've ever seen."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't that bad," Rory chided.  
  
"No, but seriously, she's smart and you've done a great job with her."  
  
"I know."  
  
Meanwhile, Jess was sitting on a bench, reading a book as he waited for his nephew's bus to get in. He hadn't seen the kid in a couple of years, and was a little nervous. He hated being nervous. He had read the same line ten times, and finally gave up to check his watch. It was already seven o'clock, which was when the bus was due. However, it was coming all the way from New York, so it was bound to be a little behind schedule. At long last, a bus from New York pulled up and began letting people off. He had almost given up hope of seeing his nephew step off until at the last second, a young man whom he recognized stepped off. Luke had a large sports tote bag on one shoulder, and stepped up to his uncle.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Jess," Luke replied. He showed no real emotion to the idea of being here in Stars Hollow. He'd been here a few times in his life, for various reasons. He'd never been here for more than a few hours at a time.  
  
"So, we're this way," Jess said, pointing towards the bookstore. Luke fell into step with Jess as they walked through town.  
  
"Uh, I enrolled you at Stars Hollow High. It's just a couple blocks from the bookstore. That's where I work, I own a bookstore, and we'll be living in the apartment over it. Do you read much?"  
  
Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Not really more than I have to," he responded.  
  
"Well, if you want to earn some cash, you can always help me out."  
  
Luke nodded, looking around the town. It was seven o'clock and most of the town looked like it was ready to close down.  
  
"Does everything close early here?"  
  
"Pretty much. I'm open 'til 9 or 9:30, most places just close when it's dead enough."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So, this is it. I'll show you up to the apartment," Jess said as they reached the door.  
  
He noticed Rory and Sookie sitting at a table, and stopped to introduce them.  
  
"Luke, uh, this is Rory Gilmore and Sookie St. James. They'll be here a lot. This is my nephew, Luke."  
  
Luke nodded at them, and looked around the small, but crowded bookstore. Everything here looked like it was out of a different time. He was so used to the non-stop pace of New York, where there was always something to do. He couldn't believe his mother had just up and left the state to travel around with her drug-loving freaks she called friends.  
  
"Oh, Luke, before I forget, I asked Rory's daughter, Lorelai to show you around town tomorrow. She's your age," he informed him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Okay, so, the apartment is this way," Jess continued up to the apartment, leaving Rory and Sookie looking on after them.  
  
"He doesn't seem so happy," Sookie commented.  
  
"He's from the city. He's probably marveling at the fact that we have two stores open past seven at night. He'll be fine."  
  
Jess showed Luke the new bed that he'd gotten delivered early, and where to put his stuff.  
  
"Uh, I still have to get you a dresser and some other stuff. Just let me know what you need. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry, help yourself to anything."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, I should get back downstairs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jess turned and sighed. Not that he'd had a clear picture in his mind of how this should go, but this probably wasn't it. He wanted to let Luke know this wasn't going to be the worst thing in the world, but from the look on his face, that's what he was thinking.  
  
Rory and Sookie were still down in the café, and looked to Jess as he came downstairs.  
  
"So, that's Luke," Rory offered.  
  
"He's a good kid, he's just, well," Jess shook his head.  
  
"Hey, maybe after Lorelai shows him around tomorrow and he starts school he'll feel better," Rory said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. I hope so. Not that Stars Hollow High was so great for me," Jess offered.  
  
Rory smiled at Jess, with Sookie looking on, trying to hide her amusement at how these two acted together. Rory glanced at Sookie and kicked her under the table.  
  
"So, where is Lorelai tonight?" Jess asked, noticing the glance Rory and Sookie shared.  
  
"Ugh! She's on a date with the most beautiful boy in the world!" Rory complained.  
  
"Alright. Forget I asked."  
  
Luke came down the stairs to hear his uncle asking this Rory person where her daughter was. The one that was supposed to show him around. From what he remembered, it wouldn't take that long to do. Stars Hollow wasn't on most maps. He wondered what Lorelai was like. Her very name intrigued him, however, as much as he didn't want to be here, he figured it couldn't all be bad. He climbed back up the stairs and started to unpack the few things he'd bothered to bring with him.  
  
AN: so, Luke is here! At long last! Thanks to those of you who are reviewing, I live for it. Yes, my life is sad, but I do. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, I think we all know that I don't get paid to do this. If anyone should want to pay me, well, hey, I won't complain.  
  
Rory stayed up, not wanting to look like she was waiting for Lorelai to get home from her date with the young god-like man that had picked her up five hours prior. She sat reading one of the books that Jess had taken pity on her and loaned her from his personal collection to give her something to do tonight. Well, he called it an alibi, but she smacked him for that. She heard at long last a car door outside. She willed herself to sit tight and not run over to the window to pry. She knew Lorelai would give her details, but she just had a feeling about this kid.  
  
Outside, Lorelai waited for Tristan to come around to open her door for her. She had to give it to him, he really could be a gentleman, despite all the taunting he'd tried to inflict upon her the first few weeks of school. He came around and held out his hand to help her out of the car. She giggled at the gesture and walked along side him slowly up to the steps of the porch.  
  
"So," he said as they turned towards each other and stopped.  
  
"Yeah, so," she smiled at him. They hadn't yet kissed, and she was definitely thinking one really incredible end of date kiss was in order.  
  
"Can I call you sometime?"  
  
"You better," she insisted.  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, oh, I have to do this thing, but it shouldn't take long. I'll give you my cell number, just in case."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He hesitated in words, but continued to move closer to her. She had just written her cell number on the back of his hand, and he had taken her hand in his after she had done that. He was now just centimeters from her; she could feel the heat of him all over her. Her breath hitched, and she felt powerless to do anything but look into his eyes. This guy was magnetic, that was the only word to explain it.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he breathed.  
  
She nodded, not sure where the power to move her head had come from. His lips descended on hers and she forgot where she was. She knew only the soft touch of his demanding lips, moving against hers. She kissed him back, pulling him even closer to her. It lasted not long enough for either of their satisfaction, but they pulled back in order to breathe and Lorelai remembered where she was, and how many peeping eyes were probably watching them. She pulled back a little further, placing a hand on his chest and looking down at her hand.  
  
"I should get inside," she whispered in a regretful tone.  
  
"Right. I'll talk to you soon," he promised.  
  
She smiled at how he seemed to be just as mesmerized as she was. She slowly backed away from him, hating the loss of contact and finally turned to go up the stairs and into the house. She closed the door behind her and rested back against it. She could still feel his lips on hers. She smiled, touching her lips lightly with her fingers. She opened her eyes to notice that the living room was still lit up, and she could see her mother's head against a pillow on the couch.  
  
"How was the date?" Rory asked as Lorelai came in and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Good. Right. I can see that. Tell me, are you planning on coming back to Earth anytime soon?"  
  
Lorelai blushed a little and hit her mom with a pillow.  
  
"Seriously, what did he do to make you that happy?" Rory asked, now a little concerned.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"Where exactly did he kiss you?"  
  
"Mom! On the mouth! Jeez, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're giving off the 'I just had sex' glow," Rory informed her.  
  
"Well, I've never had sex, but I can't imagine anything being better than what I just experienced."  
  
Rory looked at her love-struck daughter, now highly concerned. She remembered that all-encompassing feeling. She now had to say things she had hoped wouldn't be an issue 'til at least college.  
  
"Lor, now, don't freak out, but I think we should go to the doctor this week."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Birth control."  
  
"Mom, please! I had one good date."  
  
"You've been going on a lot of dates. I've never seen you like this after any of the other guys. I remember what it's like, honey, and I would have been a lot better off if my mom had done this for me."  
  
"I'm not having sex," Lorelai groaned.  
  
"But you will, someday," Rory countered.  
  
"Someday. And I'll let you know before that day happens."  
  
"Honey, I know in theory that sounds like a good plan, but it doesn't always happen that way. Sometimes things just happen."  
  
Lorelai played with the hem of her shirt. She looked up at her mom, who looked genuinely concerned, but not angry.  
  
"I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
"Okay. That's good enough for now. You should get to bed, Jess asked for you to be there for lunch, and after that you can show Luke around."  
  
"Did you go over there tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. I met Luke. He seems like a good kid, just not too thrilled to be here right now."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Lorelai hugged her mom and wandered back to her bedroom. She got into her pajamas and lay down in bed, but she wasn't tired at all. All she could think about was Tristan. She'd been out with plenty of boys, but she never thought about any of them like this. He filled her thoughts, the things they had talked about, the way he moved, and the way his lips felt against hers. It was just all she could think about.  
  
Upstairs, Rory also lay awake in bed. She tried to sleep, but tossed and turned over the thought that her daughter might need birth control, and might be about to have sex in the near future. She gave up after a little while and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" came the sleepy voice on the other end.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"What's up?" came the reply through a loud yawn.  
  
"I think I'm turning into my mother."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"You don't even know my mother."  
  
"Yes, but I do listen when you talk, contrary to popular belief, and you aren't your mother."  
  
"Well, I'm empathizing with my mother. That's bad enough."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's Lorelai."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine, Jess, she's not hurt or anything. I think she's going to have sex."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's just, she came home from her date all dreamy and spaced out and ... glowy."  
  
"Glowy?"  
  
"Like post-coital glow."  
  
"Did you ask her about it?"  
  
"Yes. She said she just kissed him, but if she's like this already," she trailed off.  
  
"Rory, you've raised a really smart kid. She'll be fine. Even if she does have sex, which both you and I know you can't really keep teenagers from doing, she'll be safe."  
  
"The thought is just really unnerving. And not really cooperating with me getting any sleep."  
  
"Or me, evidently."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep."  
  
"It's fine. So, what do you make of the book I lent you?"  
  
Rory smiled and settled back against her pillows and started talking with Jess. It comforted her, to talk about books, which he knew. She was so glad to have someone that knew her so well. After a while, she felt like her mind had wound down enough to sleep. She thanked Jess and fell into a sound sleep.  
  
The girls set out just before noon for the diner. They walked, as it was a nice sunny afternoon, and the town was decorated in deep oranges, browns, yellows and reds for the fall season. It was October, and there were several town festivals lined up for the next several weeks.  
  
"I love fall."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"The best clothes."  
  
"Pretty leaves."  
  
"Thanksgiving."  
  
"Pumpkin pie."  
  
"Halloween candy."  
  
"Halloween costumes."  
  
"Ooh, good one."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, tell me more about last night."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What movie did you see?"  
  
"Gladiator."  
  
"Wow, that's still in theaters?"  
  
"Yep. It's a favorite for Oscar, you know."  
  
"So, what about dinner?"  
  
"He took me to a fun restaurant in Hartford."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Lots of atmosphere, not stuffy, good portion sizes."  
  
"And is this boy literate?"  
  
"He's 4th in our class."  
  
"Impressive. What are you these days?"  
  
"2nd."  
  
"Do I tell you that I'm proud of you enough?"  
  
"Yes," Lorelai smiled at her mother.  
  
"Good. So, what's on the official town tour?"  
  
"Well, the gazebo, the main shopping area, the park over by the Inn. Stars Hollow High, so he won't get lost on his way to school, the ball fields, incase he's the jock type. You know, the usual."  
  
"Well, I'm sure if anyone can make this town seem exciting, it's you," Rory laughed.  
  
"I am a major supporter of all townie activities," Lorelai agreed.  
  
They entered the bookstore, arms interlinked. Jess looked up and tried to hide the smile he felt tugging at his lips. He was glad that Rory seemed okay, after the late night phone call he'd received the night before. Business had been quiet so far today, the after church crowd wouldn't hit for another hour or so. Luke had been up for hours, and came down with nothing to do, so Jess had him shelving books most of the morning while he did inventory.  
  
"So, you two want coffee?"  
  
"And some sandwiches, if you have any fresh."  
  
"All of our stuff is fresh," Jess reminded her.  
  
"Then two coffees and two sandwiches."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
They sat down at a table and Lorelai looked around.  
  
"Where's Luke?" she asked Jess as he came back with their food.  
  
"He's on the back wall, shelving some stuff."  
  
"Jess, he's only been here a few hours and you have him working?"  
  
"He was bored, it's not like slave labor!"  
  
Rory shook her head, and Jess went off to get Luke. He reappeared at the table with a dust covered Luke. Luke looked at Lorelai and couldn't take his eyes off her. She had just taken a big bite of sandwich as Jess introduced them and she stuck out her hand and smiled with her lips sealed tightly due to all the food in her mouth. Luke dusted his hand on his shirt and shook her hand.  
  
Finally managing to swallow, she spoke, "So, are you ready to see the town?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I just need to go change. I'm all dusty from those books."  
  
"Great, I'll be here," she told him, taking her hand back. He'd held onto it a bit longer than necessary.  
  
"Right." He turned and went upstairs to change, and Rory looked at he daughter. She saw the way Luke looked at her. She felt bad, knowing that Lorelai's attentions were other places, but she said nothing.  
  
As Lorelai and Rory finished eating, Luke reemerged wearing a clean t-shirt and jeans. Lorelai stood up, waving to her mother as they walked out the door on their way out of the bookstore.  
  
Rory turned to Jess and waved him over. He walked over with a strange look on his face. Rory was peering out the windows at the two teenagers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The way Luke looked at her."  
  
"Uh, no crazy lady, I didn't."  
  
"I think he likes her."  
  
"He just met her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So how could he feel anything?"  
  
"Haven't you ever instantly felt something for someone you just met?"  
  
"Like 'love at first sight'"? He said with a lilt of teasing in his voice.  
  
"What, you're telling me you don't believe in that?"  
  
"I have no idea whether or not that truly exists. I've never experienced it before."  
  
"So you're saying it may exist," she prodded.  
  
"It might. I doubt it, but it might. Why, have you ever felt something like that?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How can you not be sure?"  
  
"I've had people that I've instantly felt close to. I don't know if it was love or not, but it makes me think the real thing exists."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that."  
  
"So, it might be possible that Luke likes Lorelai."  
  
"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Not technically. I don't know. I don't like the idea of her being committed like that. She's only sixteen," Rory pointed out.  
  
"Come on, let's go," he said, flipping the sign on the door to closed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's dead in here, let's go upstairs so you can finally pick through my books."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I offer it once, then it's gone."  
  
Rory stood quickly and raced up the stairs. She knew Jess was just being nice, taking pity on her and her personal problems, but she didn't care. Jess had the most extensive personal collection of books she'd ever seen. She felt like she could spend days looking through it and only be a quarter done.  
  
"So, we'll start with the basics. That over there is Stars Hollow High," she pointed across the town square as they stepped outside.  
  
"Right, good to know," Luke commented.  
  
"It's not that bad. I went there for a year, before I transferred to private school."  
  
"You go to private school? Where's that at?"  
  
"It's in Hartford," she shrugged as she twirled some hair out of her face.  
  
"Too smart for this town, huh?"  
  
"Something like that. I want to go to Harvard, and Stars Hollow High wasn't really cutting it," she explained, starting to feel strange talking about herself so much with this guy. "So, what are you into?"  
  
"Into?"  
  
"Are you a jock, a brain, druggie, what?"  
  
"Well, I don't do drugs or drink at all. I'm not dumb, but I wouldn't call myself a brain. I do run track," he rambled a little bit.  
  
"So you're a jock."  
  
"I don't like labels," Luke groaned.  
  
"Fine, fine. But you'll get one. This is a tiny, weird little town. You can't really do much and get away with it. Trust me," she warned him.  
  
He nodded and they walked along for a while. She occasionally pointed things out of interest. Or what she thought might be interesting to him. They ended up at the park on the grounds of the Independence Inn where Sookie works. They sat down in the grass to rest a moment.  
  
"Oh, and this town has a lot of festivals, town pride type stuff."  
  
"Wow, that's swell," he sarcastically replied.  
  
"No, they're fun!" Lorelai laughed.  
  
"What kind of festivals?"  
  
"Well, pretty soon there's the bid-a-basket sale, we have a founder's firelight festival in February, and there's just tons of others. Good food, everyone comes out, sometimes there's dancing and people tell stories, it's just great traditions."  
  
"Well, I don't dance, and I'm not big on social gatherings," he informed her.  
  
"So, Luke, what do you like?"  
  
"Well, I --," he was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She put up her finger to him to indicate she'd be a minute as she answered her phone.  
  
"Hello? ... Oh, hi, no, this is fine. ... No, I'm not busy. ... Yeah, I had a great time too. ... Tonight? ... Sure, no, I just have to be home earlier on school nights. ... Hehehe. ... Yeah. ... Okay, I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
Luke watched as Lorelai talked to whoever was on the other end of the line. She was obviously happy and making plans. It had to be the guy she went out with the night before.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem. Boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh, not sure yet. Maybe," she said happily.  
  
"So, you have to get going?"  
  
"No, he's coming later, around six. I have some time. So, do you have a girlfriend in New York?" Lorelai asked as they stood up to walk back towards town.  
  
"No. I did, but we broke up a few months ago."  
  
"I've never really had a boyfriend. I mean, I date, but nothing really serious."  
  
"So, this guy is different?"  
  
"Yeah. He is," she said shyly, looking down at her feet as she walked.  
  
"So, what is there to do for fun around here?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, Jess shows movies on Friday and Saturday nights at the bookstore. There are a couple of nicer restaurants. There's usually some team sport game to go to at the high school. For a real movie theater, you have to go to Woodbury or Hartford. There's also shopping in Hartford and anything else you can think of."  
  
He nodded, realizing he would probably be seeing a lot of movies while he was here.  
  
"So, how long are you going to be around?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not sure. I guess until Liz comes back, but I don't know."  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"My mom."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully and continued to walk beside him.  
  
"So, what do you do for fun?"  
  
"Um, well, I don't have a lot of free time. School keeps me pretty busy. Friday nights we go to my grandparents in Hartford. I tend to go out a lot on Saturdays, or we head to the bookstore for a movie. Sometimes we have our own movie nights, complete with junk food and our own dialogue. You should join us sometime."  
  
"Maybe I will," he smiled at her as they walked on.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewing this story! It means a lot to me. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, stop asking me!  
  
AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I didn't plan on Tristan with Lorelai, but I don't hate it. Don't worry, though I said it's a Lit/JJ, and I do plan on taking it there. And if anyone couldn't tell by reading my other stuff, I don't tend to like Dean at all, so I just tend to write him out of my stories. If only ASP would, too. Poor Dean.  
  
While Lorelai and Luke were out roaming the town, Rory was in Jess' apartment, looking through hundreds of titles. Jess sat on the couch, with the book Rory had promised to lend him after she had finished reading it. She wasn't paying attention to him at all, until she turned to ask him where he had found a first edition of This Side of Paradise. Her mouth opened, but her expression changed from one of interest to one of impatience.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
His eyes snapped up to see her glaring at him, her hands on her hips as she continued to clutch the book in one palm. He attempted to appear unaffected by the disapproval she was clearly showing.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How many times have I asked you not to do that?"  
  
"Rory, why do you think they make the margins on the pages so wide?"  
  
"Jess, they're my books."  
  
"Huh. Funny, I don't see your name anywhere on it," he looked over the cover again.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Think of it this way. Now you have a valid reason to reread it."  
  
To this, she had no retort. The man did have a point. Her hands slipped down off her hips and stared at him, with less contempt now. He may even detect a little bit of excitement. Not that she'd give him the satisfaction.  
  
"Now, did you have another question?" he smirked.  
  
"Where did you find this?" She held up the almost forgotten book in her hand.  
  
"This place in New York I found."  
  
"Do they have a lot of first editions?"  
  
Jess nodded. "I could take you sometime, if you want."  
  
Rory smiled and turned back to continue her search. They continued on like this, him writing while she looked around, until they heard a loud knocking sound coming from the diner. Jess got up and looked down at the street through the window.  
  
"Guess I should have given the kid a key," he commented as he made his way to retrieve the kids. Rory laughed and sat down to leaf through the two books she had decided to borrow.  
  
The three appeared in the apartment, and Lorelai sat down next to her mother.  
  
"So, Luke, how did you like the town?"  
  
Luke shrugged, looking at Rory. "It's very ... small," he offered.  
  
"Has he had a run-in with Patty yet?" Rory asked Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, God," Jess muttered.  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Well, he does run track. He might have a chance."  
  
"Thank God for that," Rory giggled.  
  
"Who's Patty?"  
  
"The town molester. She's been after me for years, but I'm too quick for her."  
  
"What about two years ago, at the Christmas party, you know, the one at our house? Didn't you get stuck under the mistletoe with her?"  
  
"If you mean, did you she slam me up against the doorframe with her massive build and kiss me under duress?"  
  
Rory nodded, clearly amused.  
  
"I have no recollection of such an event. Shouldn't you two be going now?"  
  
"Aw, did the scary woman get you, Jess?" Lorelai cooed.  
  
"Out, I have to reopen the store."  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "I need to get going anyway. I have a date tonight."  
  
"Again?" Rory asked incredulously.  
  
"What? I can't help it if some boys fall under my spell," Lorelai joked.  
  
"Dear God, Rory get your daughter out of here before her head becomes so large she gets stuck."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't think you're getting out of showing me where that book store is."  
  
"Hey, a promise is a promise. Now get out!"  
  
The girls hurried out of the apartment, laughing and talking, leaving a very irritated Jess and Luke behind.  
  
"So, now you've seen the whole town."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"It's definitely not like New York."  
  
Luke shrugged.  
  
"So, I need to get back to the store. You'll find something to do?"  
  
"Yeah. Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're dating Rory? Is that why you sent Lorelai to show me around?"  
  
"Me and Rory? No, we're just friends. If that. Why?"  
  
"It's ... nothing."  
  
"Lorelai is a lot to take at once, I know, but they'll grow on you. Once you figure out the method to their insanity."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I'm still working on that one." Jess smirked as he wandered back downstairs. Luke went over to his corner and started looking through his bags. He really needed a dresser or something. He found his track pants and put them and an old t-shirt on and left to take a run. He needed to clear his head, and figure out how to stay sane in this place.  
  
"So, Jess actually let you take books from his collection? You didn't have to sign them out or anything?"  
  
"He's not a library. He knows where they are."  
  
"True."  
  
"So, how was Luke?"  
  
"He's a boy."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, nothing. Why?" Lorelai stuck her head out of her room. She had just pulled a nice shirt on, and was trying to straighten her skirt. Her mom was in the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee.  
  
"Just wondered. He seemed to look at you in a certain way."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Like he was enchanted by you."  
  
"Maybe it's time for you to get glasses, Mom."  
  
"I know, you can't see it, you'll all wrapped up in your living Ken doll to notice, but," Rory started, pouring the coffee into a travel mug.  
  
"Mom, he's not got molded plastic parts."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you said that."  
  
"Sorry. I'm hoping not, that's what I meant."  
  
"Wow, different, yet just as bad."  
  
Lorelai blushed a little. "We're just going to take a walk, get some ice cream, innocent stuff."  
  
"You're showing two boys around town in one day?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The gossip mills will have a field day. I can see it now; I'll be doing a lot of editing to Patty's column tomorrow. How do you like the name 'Brenda'?"  
  
"Mom, so I'm seen with two guys. One was just Luke, they'll figure out who he is fast enough, if they don't already know."  
  
"Good point. So, he'll be here soon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, have fun. I'm heading over to the paper to do some work. I'll be back later."  
  
"Alright," Lorelai said as Rory left the house.  
  
Lorelai finished off the remains of coffee that her mother didn't take with her and sat looking through magazines on the kitchen table. She jumped up when she heard someone at the door. She saw Tristan's unmistakable form through the glass and smiled.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
"It's Tristan."  
  
"Tristan? Hmm. That name sounds sort of familiar ... ," she teased.  
  
"Lorelai, come on. There's someone peering at me through the blinds next door. It's sort of creepy," he pleaded.  
  
Laughing, she opened the door and pulled him in by the front of his shirt. He smiled at her, grateful to be inside.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Oh, she's harmless, really. That is Babette."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope. She's one half of the Gossip Duo of Stars Hollow. I'm sure by now, half the town knows you're here."  
  
"Wow. So, who's the other half?"  
  
"Her name is Patty. She's not so harmless."  
  
"Do I even want to know?  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you. We'll probably see a little bit of everyone, I should imagine. I thought we'd walk around, get some food, I can show you my town."  
  
"Whatever the lady wants," Tristan said.  
  
She smiled. "I like the sound of that."  
  
"But first," he said, stepping closer to her. She knew what he wanted, and just like the night before, everything seemed to stop. Time, the earth's rotation in general. His lips met hers and he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling he heat radiating off of him there, and kissed him back, slowly and gently, matching him move for move. She noticed how light-headed she felt, and smiled as she pulled away slightly to catch her breath.  
  
"We should probably get going. I have to be home by 10:30."  
  
"Lead the way," he said, brushing her cheek with his lips. She groaned and grabbed his hand as she walked towards the door.  
  
Rory sat at her desk, where she should be editing some articles to run in this week's paper. But instead, she was going over some of the notes Jess had put in the last book he had borrowed from her. She was going over the book, reading each section after the notes Jess had made. She was amazed at the different points of view he caused her to see this time. She smiled, getting an idea and put the book away to get some work done.  
  
Lorelai and Tristan roamed around in the cool night air of October. She kept a hold of his hand as they strolled along. They stopped and got ice cream, and she insisted on paying since she was showing him around her town. He relented and allowed her to do it, just this once he informed her. They continued to walk around, though hearing whispers as they passed and Tristan felt slightly uncomfortable having people leer at them. She laughed at him, and said they didn't get too many outsiders, especially ones as attractive as him.  
  
"So, you think I'm attractive."  
  
"Well, you're okay on the eyes, anyway."  
  
"Right. Well, Lorelai Gilmore, you might just be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said into her ear.  
  
She blushed and felt him give her hand a squeeze. She squeezed it back and glanced quickly in his direction. He was smiling just as much as she was. She led him into the bookstore. Jess was nowhere to be seen, but Luke was working a few shelves back.  
  
"We're in a bookstore."  
  
"Ah, not just a bookstore. The bookstore that serves the best coffee in Connecticut."  
  
"So, you brought me for coffee?"  
  
"Well, I only bring people here that I really like, it's the best coffee."  
  
"This coffee seems to be important to you."  
  
"You could say that. It was the first food ever introduced into my system."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't quite believe her.  
  
"Ask Jess," she pointed at the dark haired man that appeared from the backroom.  
  
"Ask Jess what?" he barked.  
  
"How much do I love coffee?"  
  
Jess snorted. "Most people don't need an IV drip just for the stuff put in."  
  
"We'll take two coffees."  
  
Jess nodded. "So, is this the boyfriend?"  
  
"He's uh, this is Tristan," Lorelai stammered.  
  
Tristan smiled and extended his hand. "Tristan Dugrey."  
  
Jess looked at the boy strangely, but took his hand to shake it briefly. "Two coffees."  
  
"Thanks. We can sit, over here." She pointed at the tables in the café area and walked over. They sat down and continued talking. They talked about classes, their families, friends and everything in between. Jess looked over to see they were low on coffee and asked Luke to refill their cups. Luke let out a long sigh and walked over to grab the coffee pot. He refilled their cups and Lorelai looked up to smile at him. He smiled back, and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh, Luke, I'd like you to meet Tristan."  
  
"Tristan, this is Luke. He just moved here from New York."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Luke semi-grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Tristan said, eyeing this guy. He seemed to take a much longer look at Lorelai than Tristan would have liked. He wondered how long whatever this was had been going on, but didn't really want to make an issue of it. Luke felt the vibe from Tristan and walked off, replacing the coffee pot and going back to work. After and excruciating amount of time of hearing her laugh at this guy's stories and seeing him grab her hand under the table, they finally left. Luke let out a groan and continued shelving the books. He knew what she saw in him. He was a pretty boy, with too much time on his hands, too much money, so he spent that time and money making himself look good.  
  
"So, I have to tell you. You live in a really weird place."  
  
"It's beautiful here."  
  
"True, but the people are strange."  
  
"They mean well. Everyone sort of looks out for everyone else. Particularly me. I'm sort of considered a surrogate daughter to a lot of people around here."  
  
"Like Babette, Patty, Taylor, Kirk and Jess?"  
  
Lorelai giggled. "So, you're good at names. And yes, to name a few."  
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
"Luke? As in Jess' nephew?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What about him?" Lorelai asked in trepidation.  
  
"Well, I picked up a definite vibe there."  
  
"A vibe? There was no vibe."  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"That's crazy. He just met me."  
  
"I liked you when I first met you," he admitted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really. You probably didn't like me, though."  
  
"True. But you did ... intrigue me."  
  
"I can live with that," he smiled, as they got nearer her house. She saw the light in the living room on, meaning her mother was home for the night.  
  
"Do you want to come in, for a little while?"  
  
"I would, but I should get home. Maybe next weekend?"  
  
She nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
He kissed her lightly, and ran his hand down her spine, so his fingers just barely hit each vertebrae. She shivered under his touch.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Just a cold chill," she said, pulling herself closer to him.  
  
"Let me help warm you up," he whispered as he pulled her tighter, kissing her more intensely this time. She still felt tingly, and worried her knees would give out. They continued like this until Lorelai heard someone clearing their throat loudly. She pulled back from Tristan and turned to see Rory standing with her arms crossed on the porch. She looked somewhat amused and somewhat freaked out.  
  
"Is she mad?" he whispered almost inaudibly to Lorelai.  
  
"No. But I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"  
  
He nodded as she walked up to her mother. Rory watched as her daughter smiled at her and walked into the house. Rory grabbed a hold of her shirtsleeve and whirled her around as they got into the entryway.  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Rory started.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?! It was very Nine and a Half Weeks out there. I almost got the hose!"  
  
"We don't have a hose."  
  
"Well, I need to go get a hose, then."  
  
"Mom, it was just a little goodnight kiss."  
  
"Hah."  
  
"Is it going to be like this every time he comes over?"  
  
"Well, until the hormones calm down a little, maybe."  
  
"Mom! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Lorelai, I can't help it. When I see you getting your face sucked off like that, it makes me nervous!"  
  
"He wasn't sucking my face off! God!"  
  
"Look, we'll talk about this later. When we're both a little more calm."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Both stood their ground, looking at the other. No one made a move to leave or say anything. Lorelai's face softened and she bit her lip.  
  
"Mom, I barely know him. But being that as it may, I do really like him. In the future, maybe something more will happen, so fine. I'll go see a doctor next week."  
  
Rory felt like someone had just sliced her in half, completely down the middle. She felt sad and proud at the same time. Her baby wasn't so much of a baby anymore. She was about to get mixed up in all the wonders and pains of real relationships. She didn't know what to say other than "Okay." She nodded at Lorelai and held out her arms to her daughter. Lorelai gave her mom a hug, and they just let the other one hold each other for a few moments. Rory pulled back and wiped a few tears that had pooled in her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Go on, you have school in the morning."  
  
"Night, Mom."  
  
"Night, Honey." 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: No.  
  
Friday night rolled around quickly. Dinner with the grandparents even went by fast, leaving Rory in a fairly good mood. She turned the music up and the girls sang all the way back to Stars Hollow. They hurried into the house to change out of the nice outfits they wore for the dinner and into come comfy sweats. Rory came downstairs to see Lorelai rifling through the movie collection.  
  
"What, no hot date tonight?"  
  
"Mom, I don't have to see him every waking moment. Besides, he's coming over here tomorrow for a movie night. Is that okay?"  
  
"You already invited him, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I told him I had to run it by you first."  
  
"How sweet. Yeah, it's fine. Do I get to stay?"  
  
"Of course. I can't very well kick you out of your own house, now can I?" Lorelai teased.  
  
"So, I made you an appointment today. Next Wednesday, after school in Hartford," Rory tried to keep the mood light, but immediately sounded more somber.  
  
"So, it's official."  
  
"Yep. It's official."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, and Lorelai turned back to a movie search.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Anything with Johnny Depp. Don't we have something with him in it here?"  
  
"We should have several."  
  
"Where's Sleepy Hollow?"  
  
"It has to be there somewhere."  
  
Lorelai continued searching for a few moments, and came up with a video high in the air.  
  
"Ah-hah! You tried to hide from me, Johnny, bad silly boy. You can't hide from us!"  
  
Rory smiled at her daughter's antics. She went into the kitchen to retrieve the popcorn and came back in to join Lorelai on the couch. They watched Sleepy Hollow, by the end sitting smashed up against the other. Rory clicked the television off at the end as the credits rolled.  
  
"Want to sleep with me tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I should be good."  
  
Rory nodded. "Can I sleep with you then?"  
  
Lorelai giggled. "What are you, five?"  
  
"It's scary!"  
  
"Mom, it's a movie. It's a movie we've seen a billion times."  
  
"Then why did you jump and clutch onto me when you saw Christopher Walken?"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Oh, you so did so!"  
  
"That was you!"  
  
"No, that part doesn't freak me out."  
  
"What part freaks you out?"  
  
"The sisters. Well, the evil sister."  
  
"Sleep in your own bed. You can leave the lights on," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Fine. But if I have one nightmare, I'm coming and sleeping with you."  
  
"Fine. Baby!" Lorelai called out to her mom as they walked to their separate rooms to go to sleep. As it was the weekend, neither set their alarms, letting them wake up when ever the mood struck them. The sun had long come up over Stars Hollow before Lorelai heard her cell phone ringing. She groped around her bedside table for the offending tone, and she made a mental note to change her ring tone.  
  
"No one I know would call this early."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"You have to do me a favor!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Movie night, with Tristan."  
  
"Do you want to make it a double date?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Sorry. Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning," Lorelai smiled at her overanxious friend.  
  
"You know the new kid?"  
  
"Who, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke."  
  
"Yeah, I met him."  
  
"Well, so have I. In fact, we have almost every class together. And I would like to get to know him better."  
  
"So, you want to come over here as a cover and have me to happen to invite him as well. Hence, the double date."  
  
"You are amazing and brilliant. I knew you were smart enough to figure it out!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Tristan and I aren't even official or anything."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it would be awkward to ask him to do couple things with friends, since we aren't a couple. At least, we haven't talked about being a couple."  
  
"No, cause I'm not a part of a couple. It's just a group of people, watching movies."  
  
"Okay. I'll go ask Luke."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I'll do it as soon as I get up."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too. I'll see you around six."  
  
"Perfect! Bible Study ends here at 5:30, that gives me enough time to de- Koreanize myself."  
  
"That's not a word, Lane."  
  
"It is in my life."  
  
Lorelai smiled as she hung up the phone with her best friend and got up. She went into the kitchen and saw no other signs of life having been about so far this morning. She would get coffee at the café, so she got into the shower. When she was ready to go, she still saw no sign of movement from her mother. She left a note saying she'd be back later; she was going out to get movies and snacks for later. She left the house via the backdoor, and headed out to find Luke.  
  
Jess strolled up the front walk about the same time Lorelai was leaving. He knocked, but got no response. He walked over to the turtle and got the spare key out of it, and let himself into the house. He looked around, but saw no signs of either of them. He made his way slowly up the stairs to Rory's room. He found it slightly ajar, and saw that she was still passed out cold. He glanced at his watch, to see it was 11am. Shaking his head, he walked into the room and stood next to her. He watched her sleep for a moment, and noticed that she started to stir. Her eyes flipped open, as if she knew someone was watching her and sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"AHH! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled back, mainly freaked out that she had immediately started screaming.  
  
"What?! What are you doing here? What time is it? And how did you get in here?"  
  
"Calm down! It's 11am, I'm here for a reason, and I got in by using the turtle when no one answered."  
  
"The turtle is for emergencies!"  
  
"Well, no one was answering and I thought here might be a problem."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Only sometimes."  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, realizing she was in her pajamas and pulling the covers up over herself more.  
  
"I'm heading to New York, to the bookstore I promised to take you to."  
  
"And you couldn't have called to invite me?"  
  
"Check your machine. You two must sleep like the living dead," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, we had a late night last night."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Johnny Depp was involved."  
  
"So, you like pretty boys."  
  
"Shut up. And get out, I need to change."  
  
"You don't have anything I haven't seen before," he smirked.  
  
"Charming. You can wait downstairs, on the couch." She pointed to her door, to which he reluctantly walked.  
  
"You have ten minutes."  
  
"Twenty, and we stop by for coffee."  
  
"I'm doing you a favor, you know that, right?"  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs, then," she said, motioning for him to keep moving.  
  
"I don't even know how she got me to do this," he muttered, walking downstairs to wait for her to get ready. He flipped through magazines on the coffee table. 'Jane, Cosmo, Elle, what a selection'. He at least expected one copy of Vibe or Rolling Stones or something. Sighing, he picked up the latest Cosmo and flipped through.  
  
Rory came down the stairs after getting ready for an impromptu outing to New York. She hadn't been in quite a while, not since her last major shopping outing with Lorelai. She found Jess sitting on the couch as she had instructed, reading a Cosmo. Jess reading a Cosmo. Nope, still funny the second time.  
  
"What are you reading?" she giggled.  
  
"How do you read this crap? Please, tell me this is Lorelai's."  
  
"Check the name on the front."  
  
"Rory, this stuff is crap."  
  
"What? I will tell you that I've gotten a lot of good information out of that magazine."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I found the perfect bathing suit for my bust size," she offered.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with Cosmo?"  
  
"How to get guy, what to do if you've lost a guy, the perfect day according to your fictitious horoscope to meet the poor sap," Jess rambled.  
  
"Let's go, Jess."  
  
"Ah, her highness is ready," he mocked as he stood up.  
  
"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"  
  
Jess smirked and extended his hand out to his side. "Ladies first," he offered.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her purse and brushed past Jess.  
  
Lorelai got to the café and looked around. She didn't see Jess or Luke. Looking from side to side to see if anyone was watching, she quickly went behind the curtain that 'hid' the staircase to the apartment. She tried the doorknob to find it unlocked and walked in. Luke was sitting on his bed, books open. His head snapped up when he heard her shoes clicking on the hardwood floors. He grabbed the bedspread to cover himself, as he was wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry, it was unlocked, and," she said, turning to the side.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking? People live here!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just coming by to see if you wanted to come over to my house tonight, for a movie night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, are you free?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm free. What time?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stood there, not wanting to move, a little embarrassed. He didn't look directly at her, partially because he was embarrassed, partially because he didn't want to show her how happy he was at the invitation.  
  
"Alright. I'm just going to uh, go now. See you," she said, quickly turning and leaving the apartment.  
  
Rory and Jess were almost out of Connecticut when she remembered something. She pulled out her cell phone, muttering about the refrigerator and pens.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I didn't leave Lorelai a note. I'm supposed to be there tonight, I just want to tell her I won't be home."  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
"She's having Tristan over."  
  
Jess looked concerned for a minute. "I can get you back early."  
  
"No, it's fine. Really. I trust her."  
  
"How much do you trust him?"  
  
"Okay, you aren't helping. I'm calling her. Do you want her to give Luke my cell number, in case he needs to reach you?"  
  
"No. I don't have a cell phone just for the purpose of I don't want people to be able to reach me anywhere."  
  
"Some day, you'll walk out of the Stone Age, and realize how wrong you've been."  
  
"I'd rather prefer to think of myself as living in the times of Fitzgerald and Hemingway, personally."  
  
"Ignoring you now." She dialed Lorelai's cell phone and waited.  
  
"Hey, Mom!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Didn't you get my note?"  
  
"No, I seem to have missed that."  
  
"I left it on the fridge."  
  
"I never made it into the kitchen."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In Jess' car, headed to New York."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Where are you?"  
  
"In Doose's Market, getting stuff for smores."  
  
"Well, get less stuff, since I won't be there."  
  
"Actually, is it alright if a few more people come?"  
  
"How many more?"  
  
"Luke and Lane?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"You mean, am I sure that I'd rather have two chaperones there with my daughter and her oh-so-hot boy toy?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I'm sure. I encourage it. Why the change?"  
  
"Lane likes Luke."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, this is a set up?"  
  
"Sort of. It's more of a group of friends getting to know each other better."  
  
"This was Lane's idea?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Make sure Mrs. Kim knows I won't be home."  
  
"Mom,"  
  
"I mean it, Lorelai."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you when I get home."  
  
"You mean, from your date with Jess."  
  
"It is not."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mom."  
  
Rory hung up the phone, blushing furiously despite the fact that Jess couldn't have possibly overheard what Lorelai had just said.  
  
"So, what's this about chaperones and hot boy toys?"  
  
"Lane and Luke will be accompanying Lorelai and Tristan tonight, at our house. Are you cool with that?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "If he wants to, it's his life."  
  
"Jess, you have to know where he goes, and have a say in what he does."  
  
"He's almost seventeen."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning he's old enough to know better."  
  
"Wow. That's a dangerous parenting assumption."  
  
"Jeez. What does that mean?"  
  
"That means that I was a seventeen year old with a three month old."  
  
"I'm fairly sure Luke can't get pregnant," Jess smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's thinking like that that got me here." Her tone was serious, and she looked upset now. He wanted to immediately lighten her mood. While he usually enjoyed pissing people off, she was the exception to most of his rules.  
  
"Hey, Rory, you're right. Call him and tell him I give him permission."  
  
"This isn't funny."  
  
"I know. Seriously. And tell him to get all his chores done before he leaves and to be home by 9."  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Is nine too early? Alright, make it 9:15."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Jess smiled, seeing she had broken into a large grin. He popped a new CD into the player and turned it up as they neared their exit. 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: If I said I owned it all, would you believe me? No, I thought not.  
  
Lane made it to the Gilmore house first, a little before six. She helped Lorelai get all the food set out, and they sat on the couch to await the boys. Lane grilled Lorelai for every detail in the asking of Luke to come over, to which Lorelai blushed and looked away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I sort of just went up to the apartment, cause I couldn't find anyone. So when I let myself into the apartment, he was sitting on his bed, doing his homework, in his boxers."  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know what to do, so I just asked him if he wanted to come while he screamed at me about knocking."  
  
"I'm dying! So, what's he look like in boxers?"  
  
"LANE! I didn't look."  
  
"Sure you didn't. Tell me."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her best friend and leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Actually, he looks good. Very good muscle definition."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
As the girls reveled in their conversation, they heard someone knocking at the door. Lorelai jumped up to go let whoever it was in, and opened the door to see Luke standing on her porch.  
  
"Hey, come on in!"  
  
"Thanks for inviting me. I honestly think I've run out of things to do in this town."  
  
"You've only been here a week."  
  
"That's exactly my point," he said, coming in behind her.  
  
"So, Luke, you know Lane, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lane's been my best friend since the first day of kindergarten."  
  
Luke nodded, a little confused as to why Lane was there, but sat down on the couch to get ready for the movies. Lorelai started to sit next to them on the couch, but immediately jumped back up.  
  
"I forgot to order the pizza! What do you guys want on it?"  
  
"We should wait for Tristan, see what he wants."  
  
"I know what toppings he likes," Lorelai informed her friend.  
  
Luke suddenly put two and two together. This was a set up, and not the matching he would have hoped for. He did have a small chance that this Tristan person was coming for Lane, but fate had never been that nice to Luke Danes. He missed the discussion on pizza toppings, thinking how dumb he'd been.  
  
"So, Luke, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, you know, I'm not into music that much."  
  
"Oh." Lane looked disappointed. Music was her life. She would rather die than go a day without it. "So, what are you into?"  
  
"I like to fish."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting." Lane lied, not wanting to give into failure five minutes into the evening.  
  
Lorelai had just gotten off the phone with Joe, the local pizza delivery guy, when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried over with a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and fell into a hug as Tristan wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Thanks for being cool with Lane and Luke coming over."  
  
"No problem. Where's Rory?"  
  
"Oh, she went into New York with Jess, to some bookstore he was going to show her."  
  
"Gotta love the lack of parental supervision," he whispered, nuzzling her ear. She melted against him a little and after a moment swatted him away so they could join the others. She and Tristan, while not officially dating, had seen each other five out of the last seven days, after school studying, out to the movies, or just hanging out. Rory had joked they'd have to get him is own collar and leash, if Lorelai was going to keep him. The fact that she was going on birth control hadn't been mentioned with Tristan, as it hadn't been an issue. It was this huge deal to her, but he was the only person she felt like deserved to know, and they weren't ready to talk about that yet. They were really only kissing, as intense as it was, and nothing more.  
  
"So, Luke, you remember Tristan, don't you?"  
  
Luke looked up from the oh-so-interesting conversation Lane was trying to have with him to see the same blonde rich boy that Lorelai had been with last weekend. It was now official; this night was going to suck.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"And this is my best friend Lane. Lane this is Tristan."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you," Lane said, nodding to Tristan.  
  
"You too."  
  
"So, the junk food's all ready, pizza's on its way, are we ready for movies?"  
  
"Let's do it," Lane said, settling back against the couch. Lorelai put the first movie in and sat down on the floor next to Tristan. Luke and Lane were on the couch, on opposite ends. Much to Luke's dismay, Lorelai was pressed into Tristan, with his arm around her. Every so often, he'd whisper something into her ear that made her giggle or blush, and she'd curl into him a little more. He really hated this guy. What was so damn interesting about him, anyway? He gave a little sigh and went back to focusing on the movie.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"What?" Jess sighed as he found Rory still in the classic literature section.  
  
"How long have I known you?"  
  
"I don't know, ten or fifteen years."  
  
"When did you find this place?"  
  
"Dunno, five years ago, maybe?"  
  
"And in five years, it never occurred to you that you HAD to bring me here?"  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"Jess, this place is amazing! There aren't even words for how much I love this place."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Find anything?"  
  
"You're kidding me, right? I could blow an entire years salary here!"  
  
"Well, don't do that. I wouldn't want Lorelai starve because of something I did," he joked.  
  
"Speaking of salary, I have something to run past you." She turned to face Jess, noticing the interest on his face.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, maybe this isn't how to do these things, maybe I should be taking you out to dinner or something to discuss it."  
  
"Rory, just spill it."  
  
"Fine. I was reading over some of your graffiti in my books, and some of it was really good. I mean, you made me look at some things I would have never put together. And it just so happens that our book reviewer is moving to Maine, so we need someone to fill the spot. I was going to do it myself, but what with everything else I have going, I don't really have time." She knew she was rambling, but she had been waiting for the perfect time to ask him about this.  
  
"You want me to be the new book reviewer for the Gazette?"  
  
Rory nodded and smiled. "What do you think?"  
  
Jess crinkled his brow and looked at her for a moment. "Wouldn't that make you my boss?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't ask you to hold regular hours. You'd have a deadline, that's about it."  
  
"Well," Jess scratched his jaw mindlessly, and looked back at Rory. She seemed really excited about the possibility.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Great! Just get me a sample piece by next Wednesday, and if I like that, then you're regular column can start the following week."  
  
"Wait, I have to submit a sample?"  
  
"Well, I do have to follow protocol, I'm going to be hiring you on as a new member of my staff."  
  
"But you offered me the job."  
  
"Ah, I offered you the first crack at the job."  
  
"Tease."  
  
"That's no way to speak to your boss, Jess," she laughed.  
  
"We're so going to have problems working together."  
  
"Then I'll just have to fire you," she shook her head sadly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Probably insubordination," she joked.  
  
"Right. Are you ready to get out of here? I feel the need to eat some celebratory dinner, due to my new career direction."  
  
"It's just the Gazette."  
  
"Rory, you're ruining my celebration. Are you coming or not?"  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. They headed to the cash register and purchased what they had found, and went out into the street to find the perfect restaurant.  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, the Halloween marathon was in full action. Lorelai had thought since it was October, it was justified, not to mention scary movies were the only ones to watch in the beginning of relationships. Lots of opportunities for cuddling during tense and scary parts, and lots of mocking potential, depending on how the evening was going.  
  
After the second movie finished, they took a break to stretch, get more food and chat. Lane and Luke were talking about their biology class, and Lorelai had gotten up to get more pizza.  
  
Tristan stood, stretching his legs and headed into the kitchen to see what was keeping Lorelai. Lane was nice enough, but it appeared to him that she was feeling uncomfortable with Luke, and Luke kept glaring at Lorelai and himself. He smiled at Lorelai, who was banging on the coffeemaker.  
  
"You know, those usually work better if you don't beat them first," he offered.  
  
"No, you have to do this first. Otherwise it just gurgles and spits out coffee grounds. You have to let it know whose boss."  
  
"It sounds like you need a new coffeemaker," Tristan laughed.  
  
"NO! Frank is a beloved member of this family!"  
  
"Frank?"  
  
"We name appliances," Lorelai explained.  
  
"What's the stove's name?"  
  
"Silly boy, we only name appliances we use."  
  
"Ah, I see. I should have known, forgive me."  
  
He stepped closer to her, between her and what was left of Frank. He brought his hand up to brush a stray curl out of her face. He brushed his lips against hers roughly, not properly kissing her, but making her want to throw him down against her bed. She looked into his blue eyes, which didn't do anything than increase that desire. He saw it in her eyes and pressed his lips against her in a better-formed kiss this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her hips against his. They enjoyed each other for a few minutes, until Lorelai realized that Lane and Luke were still in her living room. She pulled back and looked to the hallway into the living room.  
  
"Maybe we should ask them to leave."  
  
Lorelai nodded, not thinking it would be anything but necessary at this juncture.  
  
"I'll be right back," she whispered, motioning for him to stay there.  
  
She walked back into the living room, and smiled at the two. It obviously wasn't a love connection on either end, but they were now talking more comfortably.  
  
"Lane, you should probably get home, it's almost ten."  
  
"Oh, you're right! Mama will kill me if I'm not home then."  
  
"Luke, do you think you could walk her home?"  
  
"Just as long as you don't come near the house, we'll be fine."  
  
Luke looked at Lane as she uttered her last comment and cringed. He so didn't want to know what that was about.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" he turned back to Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Tristan will be here. I'll see you guys later."  
  
She looked insistent and rather flushed. Luke didn't like the looks of this at all. Not seeing where his protests would do much good, since he wasn't about to profess how he felt for this girl he barely knew, he just nodded indicating he would walk Lane home. They gathered their things and headed out of the house.  
  
It was ten o'clock and Rory and Jess were still in the Chinese restaurant Jess had led them to hours before to celebrate. Rory thought he was being silly, but he had gone all out. They ordered one of everything, and ate more food than they'd ever eaten before. They were talking and laughing, oblivious to what time it was. Finally, the waitress brought out fortune cookies, a whole plate full of them.  
  
"Aren't they just supposed to bring as many as there are people?"  
  
"Now we can pick the fortune we like."  
  
"Thus defeating the purpose."  
  
"What's yours say?"  
  
Rory cleared her throat and read aloud off the tiny slip of paper. " 'Suppose you can get what you want...' "  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I guess it's supposed to make me think about what I want."  
  
"So, what do you want, Rory?" Jess said lowering his voice. The look in his eyes made her very nervous all of a sudden.  
  
"I want you to read yours," she said, recovering quickly.  
  
"Fine, keep your pants on," he said, opening his cookie. "'Don't ask, don't say. Everything lies in silence'."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mine makes sense."  
  
"And what, pray tell does it mean?"  
  
"It means some things are best left unsaid."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't adopt that policy in your reviews."  
  
"I'll do my best. But most books are best left for people to make up their own minds about them. Most authors encourage that, in fact."  
  
"I know that. But that's why people are encouraged to discuss books, to open up their views and see new ideas."  
  
"True."  
  
"Maybe I've made a mistake, what with you and your famous one-syllable comebacks."  
  
"Ah, it's too late, now you have to give me a chance."  
  
"Just don't make me regret my decision."  
  
Jess looked at Rory. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Hours had flown by, and he didn't want to have to take her home. He knew as detail oriented as she was, she was bound to realize how late it was soon.  
  
"My turn again!" she turned her attention to the plate of cookies.  
  
He smirked, turning his hand over in the air in encouragement for her to continue.  
  
"'There is nothing permanent except change'."  
  
"Ah, sage words."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
Rory gave him a look and nodded towards the plate. He picked up another cookie and snapped it open.  
  
"'Fortune favors the brave'."  
  
"Hmm, feeling brave?"  
  
"I'm always brave."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember the look on your face when Patty kissed you. That was definitely terror."  
  
"Well, you'd be afraid too. Imagine if Kirk did the same thing to you."  
  
Rory winced and laughed. She held her hands up in defeat. "You're right, you win!"  
  
"Well, maybe next Christmas we'll both get more lucky than that."  
  
"Maybe I'll just skip the mistletoe this year. I've seen enough kissing lately."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"She and Tristan just seem to be glued together. I hope they get over this newness soon."  
  
"Ah, to be young and in love," Jess remarked sardonically.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Jess looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect that question. They never really talked about personal stuff. Well, she did, but he never did. They usually kept the banter about books and music and work. He shifted a little in his chair.  
  
"Uh, once. I think."  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
"Well, I thought I was in love, but it didn't work out."  
  
"Just because it doesn't work out, doesn't mean it isn't real," Rory said softly.  
  
"You've been in love, right?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Not that it worked out, either."  
  
"Just once?"  
  
"Just once."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"Hey, I thought I was asking the questions!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I still love him, but I'm not in love with him."  
  
Jess nodded. He could see that, since they shared a child. At least, he assumed she was talking about Lorelai's dad. Rory didn't struck him to be the one night stand kind of gal, especially when she was younger.  
  
"So, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What happened with this girl you loved?"  
  
"Pass."  
  
"Jess," she sighed.  
  
"She ran off with my best friend."  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
"Sadly, no."  
  
"I'm sorry, that's horrible."  
  
"We were all young. It's not a big deal."  
  
Rory nodded, looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh, we should go! It's almost 11!"  
  
"Rory, I'm sure it's fine."  
  
"Jess, I can't just stay out all night, when Lorelai has Tristan over."  
  
"Aren't Lane and Luke there, too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, quit worrying. Read another one," he prompted. She gave a small smile and reached for another cookie.  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, all hell broke loose once Lane and Luke left. Lorelai and Tristan had gone into her bedroom, and began not so innocently making out on her bed. She lay underneath him, as he rested his weight on his elbows. This wasn't the first time she had found herself in this situation; they had been escalating their make out sessions all week. He moved his hand to the hem of her shirt and her breathing stopped momentarily. He looked into her eyes and she looked away for a moment.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," she said, sitting up a little forcing him to lean up a little too.  
  
"Are you worried about your mom coming home?"  
  
"Sort of. I mean, she should be here by now, but I think we should probably talk about this."  
  
"This?"  
  
"Whatever is going on with us."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what is going on with us?"  
  
"I don't know. We're ... dating?"  
  
"Yes, I think that's safe to say."  
  
"Are you dating anyone else?"  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Do you want to?"  
  
"Date anyone else?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, we're clear on that."  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"So is there anything else?"  
  
"Well, there's this," she said with a smile.  
  
"This?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"You know, the making out, the ..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thoughts?"  
  
"I enjoy it. Thoroughly."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She looked at him through thick lashes and resumed her previous position. He moved over her again and moved his hand back to the hem of her shirt. She giggled as his hand slid up her stomach, tickling her. The sensation of tickling didn't register anymore as his lips parted, and he licked her bottom lip, causing her to respond in kind. She moved her hands to his shirt, trying to remove it from his person. He stopped his roaming hands to help her in her efforts when he realized what she was going after. He was rewarded for his cooperation as she moved her hands over his stomach, feeling the defined muscles she found there. Soon they were reaching points of frustration, taking it out on each other with their kisses. Their tongues dueled, as they fought for dominance. Just before anything could be taken any farther, the phone rang, bringing them back to reality rather quickly. Lorelai reached out for the phone, noting that the clock read 11:30pm.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai? I'm sorry, were you in bed?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm in bed."  
  
"Jess and I are just now leaving the city. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"I'll be home in an hour and a half or so."  
  
"Okay. I'll probably just see you in the morning, then."  
  
"Alright. Night, sweetie."  
  
"Night."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled at Tristan devilishly.  
  
"So, that was your mom?"  
  
"Yep. We have about an hour."  
  
"Huh," he said, moving back over her. 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Rory got out of the car with all her bags. Jess had insisted on splitting up the leftover food from the restaurant with her and she had a couple of bags from the bookstore. She was still in awe of the store, as they talked about how Jess stumbled upon it a few years ago. He had been visiting his sister and Luke, and the bookstore happened to be a few blocks from where they had been living at the time. Jess had learned a lot of the city, as his sister had moved so many times.  
  
"Thanks for taking me, Jess."  
  
"Anytime. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah. Later."  
  
She gave him a smile and watched as he backed out of her driveway. She noticed that Tristan's car wasn't in the driveway and breathed a sigh of relief. She checked on Lorelai as she got into the house, to find her fast asleep in her bed. She pulled up the covers more securely over her daughter before looking over the room silently. Pleased not to see evidence of any funny business, she left the room and went to crash in her own bed.  
  
Rory woke early, having had vivid dreams all night. She kept having the same dream, that she and Jess were together in high school, and Chris had been his best friend, who stole her away from him. She was sweating and breathing hard, having been pleading with Jess to forgive her in the dream just before she woke out of it. She trudged down the stairs, and went back into Lorelai's room. She jumped down on the bed, causing Lorelai to moan in protest.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I had a weird dream."  
  
"Was it dirty?"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"Cause seriously, if it wasn't, there's some beauty sleep I need to catch up on."  
  
"Well, I was dating Jess in the dream."  
  
"You have my attention."  
  
"But we were in high school, and your dad was his best friend, who then stole me from Jess."  
  
"Ooh, weird."  
  
"I know, bizarre, right?"  
  
"So, your date went well," Lorelai mocked.  
  
"It wasn't a date. But we did have a lot of fun."  
  
"When did you get home, anyway?"  
  
"We hit an accident, so we actually didn't get home 'til around one."  
  
"And it's 8 now?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's Sunday. Day of rest."  
  
"Tell me about your evening," Rory attempted.  
  
"Well, there wasn't exactly a love connection."  
  
"Poor Lane," Rory said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, but they did seem to be pretty friendly by the end, so hopefully if nothing else, Luke made a new friend by the end of the evening. He walked Lane home."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how was lover boy?"  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"That's not comforting."  
  
"Nothing much happened."  
  
"Nothing, much?"  
  
"You don't want to hear about this."  
  
"No, we can talk about this. You didn't, you know, yet, did you?"  
  
"No, we didn't. It was just, more than kissing."  
  
"How much more?"  
  
"Hands were roaming."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"That's all. I swear."  
  
"Alright. Is this the first time, that you've ever," Rory stammered a little.  
  
"Yeah. Everything with him is the first time I've ever done anything. I mean, I'd kissed boys before, you know that."  
  
"Okay. It's good, that we can talk about this. My mother and I, we never really could."  
  
"I sort of figured. You guys can't talk about much now."  
  
Rory nodded. She wished so many times she and her mother could be closer, but it just didn't seem to be in the cards.  
  
"So, it's your birthday soon."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm thinking a big birthday bash."  
  
"I'm all for it."  
  
"Get me a complete list of anyone you want to invite."  
  
"Including an older couple that doesn't get out of Hartford much?"  
  
"Lorelai, seriously?"  
  
"They're my grandparents."  
  
"Who've never been here or to any of your other birthday parties, might I add."  
  
"Well, it's different now. We should try to include them."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"They might say no," Lorelai comforted her mother.  
  
"You're so good to me."  
  
"I try."  
  
Rory looked at her daughter and whimpered like a puppy.  
  
"You want me to get up and go get coffee with you, don't you?"  
  
Rory nodded vigorously and smiled.  
  
"You're an evil mother. And you just want to go see Jess."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You love him! You want to kiss him and marry him!" Lorelai teased as Rory jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"Be nice, or I will go get some without you."  
  
"Oh, I bet you'll get some alright!" Lorelai laughed, as her mother slammed the door shut on her.  
  
The run for coffee was fairly uneventful. Jess had been in the back, and Luke evidently hadn't woken up yet. They got their coffee to go and headed back to the house so Lorelai could work on some homework. Rory settled herself at the kitchen table to do some editing. The phone rang and she answered it without thinking, red pen still marking on the page as she pushed the button and brought it to her ear.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"Ror," came the male voice on the other end.  
  
She put down her red pen and stared straight ahead. She swallowed hard and spoke.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Fine, just fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I'm in the area, and I was hoping I could stop by. See Lorelai," he explained.  
  
"She mentioned you might come this way. Where would you like me to bring her this time?"  
  
"I was thinking I'd come there, stay a couple of days. If that's okay with you."  
  
Rory bit her lip. This wasn't in the plan. He'd never come to Stars Hollow. He rarely saw his daughter at all. Phone calls were one thing, but even that was irregular at best.  
  
"I guess so. We have a couch, that might not completely screw up your back for a couple of nights."  
  
"Sounds great. Thanks, Rory."  
  
"Sure. Do you need directions?"  
  
"That would be great. I'm somewhere in New York right now. I'll be around sometime tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you then."  
  
Now very dazed, she tried to go back to work. Tapping her pen against the table, she bit her lip and kept staring at the phone.  
  
Lorelai came into the kitchen, looking annoyed. Rory looked up sheepishly.  
  
"The tapping?"  
  
"Sorry. I'll stop."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your Dad called. He'll be here tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Here, really?"  
  
"Really. Or so he says."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Lorelai sat down in the chair next to her mom. "Are you cool with that?"  
  
"I'm letting him crash here. How much cooler does it get?"  
  
"Wow. Dad's coming here!" Lorelai smiled and hugged her mom. She returned to the living room to continue working on schoolwork. Eventually Rory got back to her work, but didn't get very far before the phone rang again. She stared at it, not wanting to answer it. She had been so carefree before, but now, who knows what's waiting for her on the other end? She felt like the world would open up and swallow her if she answered. Against her better judgment, she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Rory, it's me."  
  
"Oh, Jess, thank God."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm—I'll be fine. What's up?"  
  
"I had a few questions about the sample you wanted."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, I picked a book, and I think I'll have time to get it done by Wednesday, so do you want me to drop it off there or at the paper?"  
  
"Oh, just drop it off here. We can go over it then."  
  
"We could go out to dinner somewhere, to get some privacy. No kids and all that."  
  
"Oh, sure, sounds great."  
  
"Alright. Guess I better get reading."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
She hung up the phone, relieved. She thought about the conversation for a moment. 'Did he just ask me to dinner?' The question came quickly, but she dismissed it. It was work. If you can write it off as a business dinner, it's not a date. She repeated that a couple of times to get Lorelai's voice from earlier out of her head. She went back to editing and the phone rang yet again.  
  
"Hello?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Rory? Is there some reason answering the phone is such a dreadful task for you?"  
  
"Hello, Mom."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No, it's just been ringing off the hook. I'm trying to get some work done."  
  
"Honestly, I will never understand some of the things you do," Emily informed her.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Mom?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I was just calling to let you know that this Friday will be a special dinner. I just got off the phone with Francine, and she said that not only will she and Strobe be in town, and Christopher will be in town as well, and they're all going to be here for dinner."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Now, I know everyone hasn't been together in years, but it's finally happening."  
  
"Mom, I'm not sure," Rory started to interrupt her all too excited sounding mother.  
  
"Rory, is there some big problem with the entire family getting together this Friday?"  
  
"No, Mom, it's just that Lorelai has really never known the Hadens."  
  
"Well, I'm sure they're thrilled to get an opportunity to get to know her."  
  
"Right, I'm sure they're just counting the moments," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, be on time, and make sure you're both presentable."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Goodbye, Rory."  
  
"Bye, Mother." She hung up the phone and marched into the living room where Lorelai was studying.  
  
"If the phone rings again this evening, let it ring. We're now officially screening our calls."  
  
"What if Tristan calls?"  
  
"You can call him back."  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"I just got a call from my mother. After a call from your father."  
  
"Poor Mom."  
  
"So not only is your Dad coming here, but my mom is hosting a dinner party featuring us, your dad and his parents this Friday night."  
  
"Dad's parents?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I've never met them."  
  
"Well, you have, but you were asleep the whole time. I think you might have been a month old at the time."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Rory slumped down next to Lorelai on the couch. "Yeah, wow." 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
After Luke had left for school Monday morning, Jess sat with a notebook and a pen as he manned the café. Mondays were especially slow days, and Jess didn't have any help until the midafternoon. He had two days to get his first sample review done and to Rory. Seeing as he had to man the register and food, he pulled up a chair to the counter and worked on his review. He had been writing rather furiously for an hour uninterrupted when the bell over the door rang. He didn't bother to look up, as the ringing barely registered in his conscious mind. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until five minutes later until he heard a familiar cough that he looked up and noticed Rory slumped in a chair.  
  
"Geez, make a noise."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You want some coffee?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Um, Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?" she looked up at him at last. Worry lines creased his forehead and he put his notebook down as he came out from around the counter to approach her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, why do you ask?"  
  
He wanted to laugh out loud at her question, but he instead knelt down in front of her and started ticking off the oddities on his hand for her.  
  
"One, you're about an hour later than you ever show up in a morning. Two, you came in here and were silent for five straight minutes. Three, and possibly most concerning to me, is that you seem to be indifferent to coffee," he continued to look at her as she wrung her hands, staring at them as if they were fascinating. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"  
  
"God, Jess, no!"  
  
"Well, what else would make you say no to coffee?"  
  
"I didn't say no to coffee when I was pregnant."  
  
"That explains so much."  
  
"We're going to be having a visitor."  
  
"Is that code for some sort of feminine hygiene problem?"  
  
"Christopher."  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"Lorelai's dad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, this is a bad thing?"  
  
Rory laughed coldly. "This is a never before happened thing. This is a never in the world would I have thought would happen thing. This is a him imposing on my life in the biggest way and my mother flaunting it in my face thing."  
  
Jess winced as Rory got more and more worked up. He put a hand on her knee, which calmed her a little. If nothing else, it shocked her into a false quieted moment. She looked at his hand and shook her head.  
  
"I shouldn't have told him he could stay, I was so—surprised. No, aghast, that's a better word. That's the perfect word, aghast," she rambled.  
  
"So, call me crazy, but when he shows up, why don't you just give him the number of the Inn?"  
  
"Well, I guess, I mean, ... it's just that I've already told him it was okay. I don't want him to know this freaks me out."  
  
"Who would possibly think this was freaking you out?" he scoffed.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"I'm taking the day off, personal day, whatever."  
  
"Why, Ms. Gilmore, what kind of example are you setting for your prospective employees?"  
  
"How is the sample coming?"  
  
"It's coming. I'll have it by Wednesday, as promised. Where do you want to go, by the way?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The business dinner, to talk about the sample review?"  
  
"Oh, oh, right, right."  
  
"I mean, I can understand if you need to blow it off, with all the stuff you've got going on."  
  
"No, no, no. Definitely not. Work comes first."  
  
He nodded, standing up again.  
  
"Besides, I mean, it'll be nice to get out of the insanity with a friend," she added.  
  
He smiled and walked behind the counter. He poured a to-go cup of coffee and handed it to her.  
  
"Here's some coffee, now get out. I need to work on my review."  
  
She smiled and took a sip before leaving Jess to work in peace. She wandered about the town, remembering exactly why she had settled her so long ago with Lorelai. The comfort, the safety, the beauty of it. The smell of the leaves in fall. The first snowfall of the year. The way everyone looked out for one another, whether it drove people crazy or not. She reveled in her security, taking her time on her way to the Inn to see Sookie and see if there was any room in the Inn this week.  
  
At Chilton Preparatory Academy, Lorelai wasn't feeling quite herself. She was going from class to class, not really stopping to chat with friends between classes, and actually ducking into bathrooms to avoid people. She made it through lunch and was almost to her next to last class when two arms pulled her backwards and turned her so her back was up against the lockers.  
  
"Hey!" she admonished the blonde that had pulled her off her track.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Tristan, I'm going to be late for class."  
  
"It's right there and you have five more minutes."  
  
"Well, I need to get a good seat."  
  
"What, so you can barely pay attention and chew on the end of your pen all period?"  
  
"You know--," she started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Did I do something to piss you off? 'Cause last time I saw you, I thought we were getting closer."  
  
"We were--,"  
  
"Then I don't understand. Enlighten me as to what is going on with you!"  
  
"God, Tristan, not everything is about you!" she huffed, as she turned and stomped off to her class. He sank against the lockers, banging his head against them softly. He pulled back after a moment, and turned to go to his class as well.  
  
As Lorelai stepped off the bus, she immediately saw her mother sitting on the bench at the bus stop. She was reading a rather thick book, as per her usual, and had two coffee cups next to her. She looked up and saw Lorelai and waved her over.  
  
"Hey, thanks."  
  
"Well, I thought we could both use some extra caffeine."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "It sort of sucked."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Tristan sort of cornered me and was a jerk about how quiet I was, I just didn't feel like talking to anyone and he took it as some sort of personal affront."  
  
"I'm sure things will calm down. I know this is going to be weird for you, but if you need to talk about anything at all, I'm around, feeling just as weird. I promise," Rory smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Thanks. Can we go home, I'd like Dad to see me in something that doesn't scream Catholic school girl."  
  
"Let's go. We have another hour 'til he said he would be at the house, so barring a true fashion emergency, we should be set."  
  
"How was work?" Lorelai asked as they made their way towards the house.  
  
"I uh, didn't go in. I took a personal day."  
  
"So, you're freaking out too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you might say that."  
  
They got quiet as they walked towards the house. Lorelai ran into her room to change and Rory picked out a Bangles CD and turned the volume up loud. She danced around the house, trying to release the over abundance of energy she had in her. Lorelai came out and giggled at her mother.  
  
"What about dinner?" she shouted over the music.  
  
"Whatever you want!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I'll order from Al's."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
When Chris pulled up outside the house, he saw the mailbox read 'Gilmore'. He knew he had the right house; he was even right on time. He was slightly nervous until he saw Rory bopping around in the front room. That was definitely her, the same old Rory. He smiled and walked up to the front door and rang the bell.  
  
"I'll get it, it must be the food!" Lorelai's voice cried out over what was definitely the chorus to 'Walk Like an Egyptian'. She pulled open the door and stood a little in surprise.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hey, kiddo."  
  
She hugged her father, excited to see him. She stepped back and allowed him to come in, as Rory hurriedly turned down the music and stepped up to the entryway.  
  
"Chris," Rory nodded.  
  
"Hey, Ror, you look amazing."  
  
"Thanks. Um, I hope you're hungry, Lorelai ordered a ton of food that should be here any moment."  
  
"Food sounds great. Is there somewhere I can put my stuff?"  
  
"Actually, I need to talk to you about that. I think it might be easier, if you stay at the Inn, it's close by, and I can get you a cheap rate. My best friend works there, as the chef. The food's incredible."  
  
"Oh, well, if you think that's best."  
  
"You'll be more comfortable. And I never did learn to cook, so if you hope to eat good food, I'd go there."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lorelai looked at her parents as they talked, and twirled a random piece of hair around her finger. She coughed and stepped up so both her parents could see her.  
  
"So, Dad how was the trip from California?"  
  
"It was amazing. You guys should do a cross country road trip sometime."  
  
"That would be cool. We're doing a backpacking trip to Europe when I graduate from high school!" Lorelai informed him.  
  
"Really?" he raised an eyebrow at Rory. "You're going backpacking? Roughing it?"  
  
"I can rough it!"  
  
"Right. Take lots of pictures of that," he laughed to Lorelai.  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at Christopher and moved to get the door as someone knocked at it. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door to see yet again, not the food, but a man. Well, a boy. Tristan, the one reason for her daughter going on the pill. She wanted to growl and have a true Ally McBeal moment, but instead she just looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Hi, Ms., I mean, Rory. Is Lorelai home?"  
  
"Yeah, she is. Hang on."  
  
Rory leaned back to see that Lorelai had in fact heard Tristan at the door. She moved to show Chris around the house, despite his efforts to find out what was going on. She won, pulling him up the stairs by his ear. Lorelai moved in front of Tristan, who was still standing in the entryway.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I wasn't sure you wanted to see me, after today and all."  
  
"I just, wanted to be alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I get that. People need alone time, it's fine. I just wished you had come to me and told me that first."  
  
"I've just got a lot going on here."  
  
"Okay, I get it. I'll go. But if you feel like talking, I'm here, okay?"  
  
Lorelai let out a long sigh and looked up at him. "It's just, my dad is here. He's never been here, and I'm trying to sort out how I feel about it. It had nothing to do with you, or what we did on Saturday, I promise."  
  
"Good. Just, promise to call me if you want to talk, or just anything."  
  
"I promise."  
  
He nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him and he backed up and turned to open the door.  
  
"Tristan?" she called to him, causing him to turn back slightly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime. I'll see you in school."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She stood there, staring through the door as he let himself out. She knew this boy was definitely growing on her, and it was sweet of him to come out and check on her. Meanwhile, her parents were upstairs, her mom trying to shush her father.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"It's her boyfriend."  
  
"She has a boyfriend? Since when?"  
  
"A couple of weeks now."  
  
"So, nothing serious."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that."  
  
"How serious can it be? Two weeks?"  
  
"It's got a potential to be serious."  
  
"Is there something I should know?"  
  
"She's going on the pill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chris, she's sixteen. Better safe than sorry."  
  
"This can't be happening."  
  
"Well, miraculously, babies grow up to be teenagers. It happens and it's happening here. Get a grip," she informed him.  
  
"I just, I still think of her as being five. When her little hand fit inside mine."  
  
"I repeat, she's sixteen. And she's fine. The guy seems okay. I haven't spent a lot of quality time with him yet, but she's crazy about him. She doesn't get crazy about guys a lot."  
  
"Well, thank God for small wonders."  
  
Rory looked at Chris, who was now smiling after having moments before looked like he was about to have a stroke.  
  
"It's nice that you're here. Why are you here?"  
  
"To see Lorelai. My parents are in town too. And, I just, missed you."  
  
"Chris," Rory said softly.  
  
"You don't miss me?"  
  
"We just can't go there. I'm glad you want to see Lorelai. But that's got to be your only reason, okay?"  
  
Chris nodded, though he didn't look completely pleased with Rory's request. They made their way downstairs when they heard Lorelai yell that the food was there. They joined her to eat, and afterwards the girls walked Chris over to the Inn. Lorelai hugged him again and told him how good it was to see him. Rory promised to meet him for lunch, and they left for home. They were quiet for a moment, and Rory looked over to see a dreamy expression on her daughter's face.  
  
"What happened with Tristan?"  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to make sure I was okay, and to clear up the misunderstanding we had."  
  
"That's nice of him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, your dad pumped me for information."  
  
"Oh God, what did you tell him?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just that he was the boyfriend, to which your dad cried over the fact that you were out of diapers and speaking in full sentences!"  
  
"Geez, parents are strange."  
  
"Hey, I'm your parent too."  
  
"Sorry, you're cool."  
  
"I know. He's happy to see you."  
  
"Is that the only reason he's here?"  
  
"Yeah, hon, it is."  
  
"Is that how you want it to be?"  
  
"Lorelai, I really don't want you to read into this stuff that isn't there."  
  
"I know it hasn't ever worked out for you guys in the past, but you never know right?"  
  
Rory sighed and leaned her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you never know." 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Standing outside the door to Chris' hotel room, Rory chewed on her lip as she postponed the inevitable. She had gone to work this morning, working to take her mind off of all the things having Chris in Stars Hollow could mean. She had told him last night that in no way could this be a 'them getting together' tactic, but it was never so black and white with him and her. Deciding to quit putting off seeing him, she tapped out the first part of 'Shave and a Haircut' on his door. Barely a moment passed before he opened the door, wearing a robe, his hair still wet from his shower.  
  
"So, being ready at noon means, what, 12:20 to you?"  
  
"Women are always allotted twenty extra minutes, guys can't have it every now and then?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "It's never supposed to take a man longer to get ready than a woman, unless, oh, Chris, I hadn't realized! When did you make such a lifestyle change? Did you like Queer Eye that much?" she gasped, putting one hand to her mouth.  
  
"Hah. Come in, I'll just be a second."  
  
Rory came into the room and sat at the desk chair. She ran her hands over the wood, admiring the desk. She decided that she should stop by Kim's Antiques and see if there were any new finds, maybe she could find something nice for her office. She had a desk that was probably bought at Office Max, made of plywood or compressed wood chips or some such nonsense.  
  
"Should I leave you and the desk alone?" came the voice that snapped her back to attention.  
  
"Wow, dressed already? They're going to make you turn in your rainbow sticker for your car," Rory warned.  
  
"Will you stop? I'm as straight as I ever was. You of all people know how much I love to--," he smirked, but she cut him off there.  
  
"Alright, Romeo, let's go eat. How about eating here, then I'll show you properly around town?"  
  
"Eat here?"  
  
"Sookie's amazing, she can make anything."  
  
Chris shrugged. "Whatever you want. You know this place best," he offered.  
  
"Great." She led him out of the room and down to the dining room. Sookie came out to see them when the waiter had told her Rory was here as he put in their lunch orders. She had heard so much about Chris over the years, but obviously had never had the chance to meet him.  
  
"Sook! I want you to meet Chris, Lorelai's father," Rory introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"You too."  
  
Rory suddenly got an idea, something to buffer any possible chemistry that might occur.  
  
"Sookie, can you join us for lunch?"  
  
"Well, sure, I guess so. As soon as I get a few things done, I'll be back out."  
  
"Great!" Rory smiled at her, trying to convey her gratitude with her eyes. Sookie looked at her funnily and disappeared back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Sookie must get paid really well," Chris commented after coughing lightly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what with the double duty of cooking and playing chaperone to guests."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rory, you invited her to join us."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? It's obvious you don't trust me."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Am I? Okay, well, if you trust me, then you don't trust yourself around me."  
  
Rory said nothing, just played with her napkin, which she had moved to her lap.  
  
"I'm right! All that crap last night about how I can only be Lorelai's father. You know I'm more than that."  
  
"Chris," Rory pleaded. Her expression said it all. She was trying so hard to not go there, and he knew if he pushed her too far, she'd crack. He backed off, nodding. At least, for now he'd just let it drop.  
  
Sookie came out with the waiter and sat down to eat with them. They told stories, some of Rory and Lorelai when they had just moved to Stars Hollow and some of Rory and Chris' glory days. Currently, Sookie was going on about the time Lorelai had decided she wanted to be a chef like Sookie and followed her around on a Job Shadow assignment for school.  
  
"I felt so bad, breaking her heart like that!"  
  
"Well, Sook, you had to tell her that chocolate chip cookies weren't supposed to resemble charcoal briquettes."  
  
"Wow, how old was she?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Twelve, I think," Rory pondered, thinking back.  
  
"Can she cook now?"  
  
Rory and Sookie both laughed. "Neither of us can cook. We're at the sympathy of the town restaurateurs as far as being fed goes."  
  
"Something Rory Gilmore can't do? Nonsense."  
  
They laughed, and Sookie stood up to excuse herself when a waiter came out and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Sorry, the sauce, flames and not good! I'll see you later!" she blurted out as she ran towards the kitchen.  
  
"Is she always this--," Chris started.  
  
"Enthusiastic?"  
  
"Enthusiastic, insane, whatever."  
  
"She's the best. And yes, she is."  
  
"Ah," Chris said, shaking his head in laughter.  
  
"So, ready to see the rest of the town?"  
  
"You're the tour guide. What's first?"  
  
"Coffee. And books."  
  
"You know, in the big cities, you get those combined in one."  
  
"This may be the sticks, but we have a bookstore with a café in it."  
  
"What genius brought that one here?"  
  
"Jess, and please don't call him a genius. He's hard enough to deal with."  
  
"Superiority complex?"  
  
"He's mainly just cranky. Mostly harmless."  
  
"Great," Chris said less than enthusiastically.  
  
"But he makes a great pot of coffee."  
  
They exited the Independence Inn, and headed towards town. Rory pointed out a few main places that they'd get to later on in the day, and finally arrived at the bookstore.  
  
"Uh, Ror, this says it's a hardware store."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"But--,"  
  
"Just come on," Rory said, pulling Chris in by his shirtsleeve. She opened the door, and the smell of old books welcomed them. Rory headed straight for the counter, and Chris looked around for a minute. He could see why Rory liked this place so much; it screamed her name. The smell, old books mixed with coffee, was something she'd probably wear as a perfume if they could bottle it. He stepped next to her as a man about their age stepped out from what appeared to be the backroom and behind the counter across from Rory. He noticed the looks between them, and he was definitely getting an unfriendly vibe from this guy, without a word being said between them.  
  
"Jess, we need coffee," Rory said to the man.  
  
"To go?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Jess stepped back and turned to pour the coffee. Chris leaned in her ear and whispered.  
  
"Is the service always so friendly?"  
  
Rory pinched his arm, and gave him a strange look. Jess turned back around and put the coffees on the counter. Rory got out her purse, and Chris shook his head.  
  
"Let me."  
  
"No, Chris, really," she protested. Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
Chris handed Jess some money, and Jess handed him his change. Rory looked at them as they silently exchanged the money, and it occurred to her that she should probably introduce them after having poured her problems out at Jess the day before.  
  
"Oh, by the way, uh, Chris, this is Jess. Jess, this is Chris."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I've heard wonderful things about your coffee."  
  
"You're Lorelai's dad," Jess nodded in rebuttal.  
  
"That would be me," Chris agreed.  
  
"I'm just showing Chris around, until Lorelai gets home from school."  
  
"Is she done with Hemingway now?"  
  
"Yeah, they've moved onto Edith Wharton."  
  
"So, you've got this one handled."  
  
Rory laughed, "Anything but Hemingway."  
  
Chris watched these two talk, about things he should know about. What his daughter was studying in school, who the best one was to help her with her homework. He got the distinct feeling Jess brought this up to make him feel like he was walking into a family, when it was the other way around. He grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her gently towards the door.  
  
"We should get going, if we want to be done by the time she gets back from school."  
  
"Right. Thanks for the coffee, Jess."  
  
Jess nodded and turned to grab a box of books from beside the counter. She let Chris lead her out from the bookstore and removed her hand from his.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"What's your problem? Since when are we on holding hands status?"  
  
"Rory, that guy..."  
  
"Jess? You have a problem with Jess?"  
  
"Are you two dating?"  
  
"No! God, even if we were, what would it matter?"  
  
"He just knows an awful lot about you and Lorelai."  
  
"Chris, this town has like 200 people in it. Everyone knows a lot about me and Lorelai."  
  
"I just, got a vibe from the guy, okay?"  
  
"There was no vibe. You're crazy. Again, not that it matters."  
  
"It does matter," Chris said, stopping in front of the gazebo in the middle of town. Their voices were continuously rising, and they were now just shy of shouting at each other. Several people stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the two. Chris took her hand again and pulled a protesting Rory up the steps and then down to sit on the bench next to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to be with you guys, not just Lorelai, but with you too. The three of us, as a family."  
  
Rory sat, just staring at him. She blinked a few times, thinking he would disappear or an alien would burst out of his chest, or maybe out of her own, anything so she would know this was a dream.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"I, I can't have this conversation with you," she said blankly, standing up and walking off the gazebo towards her house. Chris looked after her, not following her because he knew better than that. He turned and looked back at the bookstore, seeing Jess had witnessed the whole thing. Most of the town had witnessed the whole thing. He sighed and stood, walking towards the Inn.  
  
Another day had passed at Chilton, and Lorelai was heading towards the bus stop. She had her usual bagful of insanely heavy books, and was contemplating how she would get her homework done for the evening and still hang out with her dad. She had no idea how long he'd be around; the whole situation was strange. She was glad he was around, but he was so inconsistent when it came to her and her mother. She had no idea why, as much as she and Rory talked about everything, Chris had always been a taboo topic for them. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard her name from behind her.  
  
Turning, she saw Tristan jogging to catch up with her. He smiled as she stopped for him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You want a ride home?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll just take the bus."  
  
"Come on, let me take you home. I know I won't get to see you much this week. At least let me take you home this week, so I can see you a little."  
  
"You see me in class."  
  
"That's not enough for me, I'm sorry," he smiled genuinely at her. She had to admit, he really could charm the pants off of her, as her mother liked to say. He was the most perfect boy she'd ever seen, and he didn't seem to mind working for the right to be with her.  
  
"Fine. You may take me home. But you can't stay, I have to meet my parents."  
  
"Deal."  
  
She smiled as they turned and walked back to the student parking lot. He opened the door to his car, and she threw her heavy backpack into the back next to his before sliding into the front seat.  
  
By the time they reached Stars Hollow, he had talked her into meeting him after her Friday night dinner. She leaned over to kiss him goodbye before exiting the car. She walked up the steps to the house, noticing the stillness of the house. She figured maybe her parents were still out in town, and opened the door and waving Tristan off.  
  
She didn't get very far, as her mother was sitting on the couch, eating out of a huge tub of ice cream. Ben and Jerry's connotated that this was serious. The good ice cream was saved for major crises.  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai asked with trepidation, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Hey, how was school?" Rory asked, trying to sound normal despite the fact it was obvious she had been crying and had eaten enough ice cream to ruin her appetite for the next week.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Mom, seriously, talk to me. I'm not a little kid. Is this about Dad?"  
  
"Lorelai, things between your dad and I are complicated, and I don't want to drag you into it. I'll be okay, alright?"  
  
"What happened? Did you fight?"  
  
"We don't even really have to fight. We know each other too well to fight."  
  
"Then I don't get it."  
  
"He just wants to be more than we can ever be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He wants us to be a family."  
  
"Isn't that good?" Lorelai asked, trying not to sound excited.  
  
Rory let out a little laugh. "Honey, if he could do it, it'd be great."  
  
"You think he wouldn't stay?"  
  
"I think it would be very bad. No one would be happy. He just feels bad for missing out on your childhood. This'll pass, I just needed to wallow a little."  
  
Lorelai nodded, still not entirely understanding. She had no real idea of why her parents never got together; she knew they had been inseparable most of their childhood and that obviously they had sex. But then he just disappeared after she came into the world, but for reasons no one had seen fit to let her in on. She hugged her Mom, and went into her room to change. When she came out, Rory had put the ice cream away, and was reading on the couch.  
  
"So, I guess the 'us hanging out with Dad' thing is off?"  
  
"For now. I don't know where he is, but you can try him at the inn if you want to see him. I think it's best if I don't, for today anyway."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I'm going to take a walk, then I'll try to find him. I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
Rory smiled at her daughter. "I know this is weird for you, but I want you to be able to spend lots of time with your dad. He's a great guy."  
  
"I know. Thanks, Mom."  
  
Lorelai walked straight to the bookstore, and stood at the counter, waiting for someone to notice her waiting. Normally she'd call out for someone, but today she was content to just wait and enjoy the quiet environment. Finally Jess came out from the book stacks, and hurried over to the counter.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking. Can I get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure." He poured her a cup. "Do you want to talk or something?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"I just know that you and your mom are pretty preoccupied lately."  
  
"My dad's in town. That weirds her out, and that tends to weird me out."  
  
"You don't like your dad?"  
  
"No, I love my dad. He's not around much, but we get along really well." Lorelai bit her lip and traced the lip of her coffee cup. "It's just, I don't get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Why they aren't together."  
  
"Sometimes things just don't work out," Jess shrugged.  
  
"I know, but they were supposedly attached at the hip from the time they could walk. They were best friends, then they had me—then poof, my dad was MIA. I don't get it."  
  
"Your mom doesn't ever talk about your dad, I really can't help you. Why don't you just ask her?"  
  
"She evades the questions."  
  
"Then I'd try your dad."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She took a sip of her coffee, still looking rather distracted and concerned. Luke came down the stairs, and stopped next to his uncle.  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
"Alright. You wanna earn some cash later?"  
  
"I'll help you close," Luke nodded. He looked over at Lorelai. "Hey, you want to take a walk, or something?"  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke and nodded. She thanked Jess again and they left, heading out to the park where they had ended up at when she showed him around town.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just family stuff."  
  
"Ah, sorry."  
  
"It's just my family's sort of dysfunctional."  
  
"Yeah, I think everyone's is."  
  
"Is yours?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him, noting the sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm used to it, I guess."  
  
"Me too. I just wish I knew why my parents acted the way they do."  
  
"The great mysteries of life."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat on the grass, overlooking the rest of the park, and Lorelai looked over the hill to where the Inn was. She knew her dad had probably gone back there, since there wasn't anyone else for him to go to.  
  
"So, how come you didn't call your boyfriend?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Normally when girls get upset, they call crying to their boyfriends," Luke commented.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly me. And we just started dating."  
  
"My mistake. So, what do you do when you're upset?"  
  
"Talk it out with people that give me perspective. My mom, Lane, new boys from New York," she smiled, picking at a blade of grass.  
  
He smiled, but hid it quickly. "I see."  
  
"So, tell me about New York," she said, her tone more upbeat.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"What was your school like?"  
  
"Big."  
  
"What was your house like?"  
  
"Small. It was an apartment not far from where I went to school."  
  
"What do your parents do?"  
  
Luke hesitated and looked around. "I should get back, I'm supposed to help Jess at the store."  
  
"Oh. Alright. I guess I should go find my Dad," she said, confused as to where the conversation had gone wrong. He obviously wanted to get away from her in a hurry. He stood and turned to walk back towards town. She sat there for a moment and looked out over the water, which was peaceful and still today. She eventually finished off her coffee and made her way up the hill to find her father.  
  
AN: sorry it took me so long. I started to write this chapter, decided it was crap and started all over again. I'm much happier with this version. Enjoy! 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Wednesday after school Lorelai called Chris to come over to the house. Rory was lying on the couch with a cold compress over her forehead, claiming to have a headache. The night before, Lorelai had found her father at the Inn, and they had headed to Hartford for dinner then saw a movie. They hadn't talked about Rory at all, and she was in bed by the time Chris dropped Lorelai off at home. Nor had Rory and Lorelai talked about Chris since she'd been home from school.  
  
"Are you going to stay on the couch or hide in your room?" Lorelai asked, leaning over the back of the couch to see her mother, the phone still in her hand.  
  
"This is my house, why should I have to move?"  
  
Sighing, Lorelai continued to stare at her mother.  
  
"What?" Rory asked again, noticing Lorelai wasn't going away.  
  
"Dad is on his way over. And obviously something happened with you two yesterday, so I just figured you were avoiding him."  
  
"Why, what did he say?"  
  
"He didn't say anything, Mom, I have better deductive skills than that."  
  
"I'm going out to dinner later, anyway. I'll just go get ready," Rory said, standing up from the couch. Lorelai had her arms crossed over her chest, still staring at her mom.  
  
"We're really not going to talk about this?"  
  
"Lor, there is nothing to talk about. Your father and I had a misunderstanding, and it'll pass. It has no bearing on you and him spending more time together."  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll recover in time to be caned together at Friday night dinner."  
  
"We can only hope," Lorelai commented, slumping onto the couch and flipped on the television as Rory disappeared up the stairs. She found a Queer Eye marathon on, and lost herself in the current show. The men were trying to convince the poor straight man on the show that his collection of empty liquor bottles filled with iridescent fluid was something he needed to part with. The black light that caused the bottles to glow was a whole other fight. The phone rang, but she didn't want to miss the intrigue.  
  
"Not it!" she shouted towards the stairs.  
  
"Fine, but have you seen my new boots?"  
  
"Uh, perhaps."  
  
"I need them!"  
  
"Fine!" she yelled back, but didn't move to retrieve said boots.  
  
Rory pulled her skirt up around her and lunged for the still ringing phone. She dropped it, and grimaced. Retrieving it, she apologized first.  
  
"Sorry, hello?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Oh, hey Jess. Did you finish the sample?"  
  
"Yeah. When should I come get you?"  
  
"Uh, I'll be ready any second, so come by in about ten minutes?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
She hung up and came downstairs to get her boots from Lorelai. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, now very much engrossed in her television show. Rory tapped her bare foot, looking at her daughter.  
  
Looking up slowly to see her mother looking rather impatient, she pointed to the screen as she laughed.  
  
"You have to see this! They just dumped all this guy's liquor bottle collection in the trash, and he's crying! What?"  
  
"Boots?"  
  
"In my closet."  
  
"You couldn't pay me to look in that closet."  
  
"It's not that messy."  
  
"I'll be eaten alive if I go near it."  
  
"Mom," Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously, last time I went in there, I finally spotted my favorite skirt wadded up in the back, but when I stood up to get out, an avalanche of shoes clobbered me!"  
  
Their standoff was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rory turned, pointing at Lorelai.  
  
"Boots, now!"  
  
She opened the door, to see Chris standing on the porch. She opened the door further and stepped back to allow him to come inside the house.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thanks. You guys going out tonight again?"  
  
"No, we're staying in. I take it you aren't going to join us?"  
  
"No, I have plans. Lorelai's in the front room, excuse me," she said, moving towards Lorelai's bedroom.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't go find them!" Lorelai called after her.  
  
"Well, you obviously aren't doing it and I have to leave soon!" came Rory's voice muffled from down the hall.  
  
"Am I interrupting some mother daughter cat fight?" Chris asked bemused.  
  
"Just fashion wars. Mom and I don't really have big blowouts."  
  
"Wow. I can't imagine how you are our child and have just said that. All I ever did was have blowouts with my dad."  
  
"Well, if you like, you and I could have a fight."  
  
"I think I'll pass. Maybe later, though," he promised.  
  
The doorbell rang and Rory came out, still trying to get her boots on. Sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, she looked up at the two on the couch.  
  
"Someone, please?"  
  
Chris rose, and Rory went back to her task.  
  
"By the way, I can totally see your underwear," Lorelai whispered to her mom, who then blushed.  
  
"Thanks," Rory grimaced, standing now and smoothing her skirt. She looked at the doorway, where Chris and Jess seemed to be staring each other down. Lorelai noticed her mother's face and stood next to her to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," Lorelai said as it dawned on her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You took Dad to the bookstore."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, he thought you and Jess were dating?" Lorelai guessed.  
  
"Maybe. So?"  
  
"So you had a fight about Jess? Yeah, this will help it pass."  
  
"Shush you, I have to go before one of them strains something."  
  
Lorelai sat on the arm of the couch and Rory headed to the doorway. Moving Chris back with one hand, she stepped between them facing Jess.  
  
"Hey, let's go."  
  
"Sure," Jess said, slowly turning to leave.  
  
"What time will you be back?" Chris asked.  
  
"Why does that matter?" Rory asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Just wondering whether or not I should wait up for you."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be back at the Inn by the time I get back."  
  
"You never know, I might just crash on the couch."  
  
Rory didn't like where Chris was trying to take this. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." With that, she turned and followed Jess out the door. Once she had shut the door behind her, he turned to her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for him, I think he's actually lost his mind."  
  
"He was laying it on a little thick," Jess sardonically added.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"This place in Hartford, you like Italian, right?"  
  
"Just as long as I can manage not to get sauce on the sample," she smiled.  
  
He smiled back and they headed to her car. Meanwhile back in the house, the tension was continuing to grow. Chris stared at the door after Rory shut it. Lorelai continued to sit on the couch looking at her dad in frustration. She was seeing why her mom had been so ticked off at him. By clearing her throat, his attention was caught and he turned.  
  
"So, how long has that been going on?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mom dating that guy?"  
  
"Jess? Mom and Jess aren't dating. They're out on some business meeting."  
  
"Your mother wasn't dressed for a business meeting."  
  
"Yeah, she was."  
  
"Lor, she was wearing a thong."  
  
"You were looking!" Lorelai admonished.  
  
"Hard not to. Are you sure they aren't dating?"  
  
"I'm sure. Why does it matter, anyway?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"I'd just hoped this visit would be more than this."  
  
"I thought you came to see me," she replied, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Honey, I did. I just hoped your mom and I could finally work things out."  
  
"Dad, look. I used to really want that. But when it didn't happen after so many years, I finally realized that both of you should find happiness, separately. Maybe it's time you should realize that too," she said, putting her hand on her dad's arm.  
  
He looked into her eyes, ones she got from Rory, and nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's stop talking about this. How about a movie?"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea," she said, moving to grab a movie and put it in the player.  
  
In Hartford, Rory was reading through the sample that Jess had prepared for the first time. He was attempting to busy himself by drinking water and eating bread. He couldn't believe he was nervous. Rory had read things he'd written as many times as they had borrowed books from each other. He gave up and finally took to trying to read her facial expressions. He held himself back from telling her she definitely had a career in poker, as he couldn't read any of her feelings. At long last, she put the papers down and looked at him. When she didn't say anything in favor of taking a drink of her wine, he sat back in his chair.  
  
"I'm taking it you're regretting your decision."  
  
"What? Why would you assume that?"  
  
"You can't even say anything. You are a lot of things, but speechless is never one of them."  
  
"Did you ever consider I was trying to figure out how to best express my joy and excitement?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Jess, I love this. It's as original as I could have hoped for, it's insightful, it's bittersweet and thought provoking. Please tell me you're going to take this position," she poured the compliments on him.  
  
He smiled for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, alright."  
  
"What, no more begging required?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Don't even want to haggle on salary?"  
  
"You'll pay me fairly. I know you," he reminded her.  
  
She blushed a little and took another piece of bread. She played with it more than eating it. He took another drink of water and wondered if he should delve into what seemed to be eating at her.  
  
"So, Lorelai was pretty upset the other day."  
  
"When?"  
  
"She came in yesterday, for coffee. She was worried about you, I think, but mostly she was confused."  
  
"What did she say?" Rory sighed, partially knowing what was coming, partially amazed that she had gone to Jess about this.  
  
"She said no one has bothered to tell her what went on with you and her dad. She said she knew you guys were tight most of your lives, then as soon as you got pregnant, no one will fill her in on details."  
  
Rory put her head in her hands. Of course she wanted to know, she's the most curious person in the world. Rory had never had the words to tell her, or the heart, so she just avoided it.  
  
"You want to practice on me?" he offered.  
  
"You don't want to hear this. There's not really much to tell."  
  
"Then why won't you tell her?"  
  
"Because no kid wants to hear that their parents aren't mature enough to just be together."  
  
"Ah, maturity. So overrated."  
  
"That's what Chris' mantra seems to be."  
  
"Come on, you'll just feel better."  
  
"Fine. We were best friends, our parents were close, and so we were shoved together a lot since our parents were always busy. But when it got serious, and the hormones hit, well we just figured someday we'd be getting married someday anyway, so we started having sex pretty fast. Then before I knew it, I was pregnant. After that, our parents suddenly paid attention to us again, well, to our 'situation'. It was being 'handled'. They decided we were going to get married and live with my parents. No one asked us, no one cared what we wanted. Chris was willing to go along with it, but I knew it wouldn't have worked. We were sixteen, you know?"  
  
Jess listened to her tell the events of years ago, and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, I put my foot down, and Chris took it personally. I was trying to look out for all three of us, not just me. He took it to mean I didn't love him, and he just sort of distanced himself. My parents thought I was crazy, but I stayed living with them, until Lorelai was about two months old. I just couldn't take it anymore; I needed to start a new life for us, to figure out the good in this on my own. So one day I just left and never looked back. We ended up here."  
  
"Wow. How did your folks take it?"  
  
"Man, was that not pretty. It's still like a battle every time I see them. We never really talk about it, we just try to leave each meeting with no permanent scars."  
  
"Don't you see them every Friday?"  
  
"Yes, yes we do. Now you know why I come in looking so pale and drawn every Friday."  
  
"You always look fine."  
  
Rory looked up at him in interest. Surely that just came out ... wrong.  
  
"You think I look fine all the time?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
"You know what I mean, you never look sickly. Unless you're sick, I mean," he tried to explain. He was definitely babbling. He felt stupid for doing it, and while she was enjoying it a little, she decided to help him out.  
  
"Jess, you don't have to butter me up, you already have the gig," she teased.  
  
"Shut up," he muttered, taking another drink of water.  
  
Their food came and they continued to talk. He changed the subject, much to her relief, and he hoped she forgot about his prior comments. She had made light of it, but the look on her face when he'd said that. No, he'd just forget about that for now.  
  
When he dropped her off at the house, he got out to walk her to the door. She told him she was perfectly safe and fine, as it was perhaps one of the smallest towns in the world, but he insisted.  
  
"So, this is great. I'm really excited about the reader response to your columns."  
  
"When will I get my first assignment?"  
  
"I'll get it to you tomorrow. You should have about six days to prepare each one, so we can get it to print for the next week. Is that doable?"  
  
"Yeah," he paused for a moment, and got an impish look on his face. "You do look fine, you know."  
  
She blushed and ducked her head so he couldn't see her face as well. "Thank you."  
  
"So, you're fine to get in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. I'll uh, see you tomorrow," she stammered a bit.  
  
"Goodnight, Rory."  
  
"Night," she said, a bit flustered. He stood still as she climbed the stairs and opened the door. She gave him a small wave, her stomach flipping a little as she saw him wave back and turn towards his car. Since when did Jess give her butterflies? This was quite a surprising evening. First with Chris and then with the business dinner feeling very much like a date. She had fun, for the first time in a long time, just going to dinner with a man. It had even been easy to tell him about her problems with Chris and her parents. But it hadn't been a date, she reminded herself. Coming into the living room, she saw Lorelai and Chris both asleep on the couch. The television screen was blue, the movie they watched having long been over. She shook Chris, gently until he awoke. He focused his eyes and looked up at Rory.  
  
"Hey. Sorry, I guess we fell asleep."  
  
"Looks like. You should get going, it's late."  
  
"Right. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Chris, it was just a business dinner," she informed him, still whispering as not to wake up Lorelai.  
  
"That wasn't my question."  
  
She smiled a little, still feeling the remnants of flutters in her stomach. "Yeah, I had fun. Happy?"  
  
"I should go, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled as he leaned over to kiss the top of Lorelai's head.  
  
"Right, tomorrow."  
  
She stood there for a moment, in full on confusion. Jess was dominating her thoughts, and Chris was glad she was happy without him? This wasn't the world she woke up in this morning. Snapping out of her thoughts, she woke up Lorelai so she wouldn't wake up with a horrible crick in her neck in the morning.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"About midnight. Time to move to the actual bed."  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"It wasn't a date," she pointed out exasperatedly.  
  
"Did you have fun?" she repeated unwaveringly.  
  
"Jess got the job," she offered.  
  
"You had fun. I can see it, you're blushing!"  
  
"So, you should get to sleep, you still have school in the morning," Rory ignored her.  
  
"Mom, this is Jess. You like Jess!"  
  
"I do not. I'm his boss now. And he's my friend. That's all."  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"Goodnight," Rory said with an air of finality as she rose and headed upstairs to go to bed. Lorelai developed a little song about Rory kissing Jess, which Rory could hear even after she put her pillow over her head to drown it out. Eventually she must have tired herself out, as the house once again got quiet and Rory was finally allowed to drift off to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Friday came too quickly. Rory hit her snooze several times, in denial that it could actually have come so quickly. Thursday had been interesting in and of itself. Rory had come to the bookstore after work for coffee, only to find Chris in there talking with Jess. Actually talking with him, no weird 'I want to duel you in the street' stand off, no raised voices or weirdness. Except on her part. She hadn't had the chance to ask either of them what that was about, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. But right now, she had other things on her mind. Dinner, with the 'family'. Hitting the snooze button again, she turned her alarm off as her racing mind had woken her up fully by now.  
  
She got into the shower and let the water wash over her. She had been standing under the hot stream of water for some time. She lost track of the time, and she was only snapped back to reality when the water got cooler against her skin. Turning up the heat, she quickly finished up and got dressed. Coming down the stairs, Lorelai was shoving books into her bag on her way towards the door.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"There you are! Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired. I'll be fine next week."  
  
"Tonight's going to be weird, huh?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"It'll be fine. And if it's not, we'll shoe shop all weekend to cheer ourselves up, I promise."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her mom. "I'll see you after school."  
  
"Right. Have a good day, sweetie."  
  
Lorelai disappeared through the front door, and Rory had to remind herself she needed to get to work. She was never this unfocused. There were just too many thoughts swirling around in her head. She went into the kitchen and poured the remnants of the coffee in the coffee pot into her favorite mug. Downing it in one gulp, she pulled her hair back into a bun quickly and grabbed her purse before she left for work.  
  
She went about her normal routine at work without a thought. Working was always good to clear her mind of any personal problems. Her logical mind kicked in, as it always did, and there was no confusion, there were just tasks to be delegated and completed. Things to be checked off a list. She loved lists. So concise, so workable. They kept her sane, she thought sometimes.  
  
It was halfway through her workday when someone walked in that disrupted her routine. The clock went from ticking the seconds away rhythmically to spasmodically flipping back and forth, forward and backward seconds at a time, as if order had never truly been set in the universe. Or perhaps they were just in tune with her stomach, which was turning cartwheels. Her immediate reaction was to check the thermostat, but as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she saw it was just her face violently flushing.  
  
"I had a couple of questions. If this is a bad time, I can come back."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. What did you need?"  
  
"Well, I know you said I had some play with the length of my column, but how much were you talking?"  
  
"Well, I'd say aim for 1500 words. You can go as little as 1000, but never go over 2500. Unless you trust me with full creative license."  
  
"Right. Also, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Why?"  
  
"You look feverish," he informed her, sounding concerned.  
  
"Funny. I feel fine," she lied.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"You don't want to know what Chris and I were talking about yesterday?" he finally said.  
  
"Jess, this is our place of work. It's hardly the place for personal gossip."  
  
"Rory," he started, softening his voice.  
  
"I mean it," her voice hard.  
  
"Fine. Fine. Have it your way, ma'am. Permission to leave?"  
  
"Jess," she sighed.  
  
"I'll have the article for you as soon as I can."  
  
With that, he turned and left. She called her secretary in and told her to hold all calls that weren't dire emergencies. Then she put her head down on her desk and waited for the clocks to regulate themselves again.  
  
Waiting for Chris to arrive so they could all ride to Hartford together, Lorelai twirled a stray curl around one finger. Rory came up beside her, biting her lip. They looked at each other, noticing they were showing their highly wired nerves and immediately stopped.  
  
"So, how was school?"  
  
"Fine. Tristan wants to meet up after dinner. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine," she said absently.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chris coming through the door broke the silence. He didn't look much better then they did. His tie was loosened around his neck, and Rory moved to straighten it and pulled it properly tight.  
  
"Thanks. It's just going to be loose in five minutes."  
  
"Not if your mother gets her hands around your neck," Rory pointed out.  
  
"Do me a favor, don't leave me alone in a room with them, okay?"  
  
"Right. Vice versa?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lorelai looked at her parents. "Who's going to help me out?"  
  
"Who don't you want to talk to?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Can we just go now?"  
  
"Right. We don't want to be late. Think of the bloodbath," Chris half- joked.  
  
They piled into Rory's car, and made the trek to Hartford. Rory wished every week that it would take longer, but it always too 27 minutes. Annoyingly accurate, even in traffic sometimes. It was like that house had some sort of evil force field that drew in the happiness so it could suck the life out of people. Her mind flitted to the third Harry Potter book as to make a literary analogy, but sadly her impending doom wouldn't let her linger there and take her mind to a better place.  
  
They stood in front of the door, and looked at each other.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Nope. Let's go."  
  
They really weren't helping Lorelai's ability to deal with this. From what she'd heard, her paternal grandparents were cold and cruel. Mainly she heard this from her mother, but she'd seen how much her father, their own son, was dreading this night. Was this all because of her? She could almost feel the house swallow her as she walked into the house behind her parents and handed her coat off to the maid.  
  
Walking into the sitting room, Richard warmly greeted Christopher. Emily poured drinks for everyone and Lorelai sat down next to Rory. Chris took the girls' drinks and handed them off before grabbing his own and sitting on the other side of Lorelai.  
  
"So, Chris, tell us what you're here for."  
  
"I actually got a job offer in Boston."  
  
"You, what?" Rory asked in shock.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"What kind of job is this?"  
  
"It's a consulting firm. It's actually a new branch of the firm I was working at in Berkeley, and they're sending me out to head up one of the departments. It's a big leap of faith in me, and a lot more money."  
  
Rory just stared at him in awe. Why had he not told her about this earlier? True, they hadn't had a lot of good quality talking time, but that wasn't her fault. That was his, for being so incessant about pushing the issue of them getting together.  
  
"Dad, that's great!"  
  
"Thanks, sweetie."  
  
He hadn't told her either? That was just weird. They'd spent almost all week together. This night was just going to be one big ball of fun. They were just getting to Rory when the doorbell rang. Richard and Emily jumped up in Rory's mid-sentence to man their stations.  
  
"And it's time to ignore Rory," she deadpanned.  
  
"They're just excited."  
  
"And you're helping that," she bit back.  
  
"I was going to tell you."  
  
"When? You've been here a week!"  
  
"Mom, Dad, can we do this later? I'm feeling the warm fuzzies between you and all, but seriously, it's probably better if you two can stick together for two hours. Can we do that, please?" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
Rory looked at her daughter, then to Chris. They both looked slightly ashamed of themselves. "Yeah, sorry," they both muttered.  
  
The Haden's came into the sitting room, followed by an ecstatic looking Emily, which Rory noted and filed away to punish her for somehow later on. Looking back at Chris one last time, he gave her an encouraging if not fake smile and they stood, pulling Lorelai up by either arm with them.  
  
"Christopher! How nice to see you!" Francine said sweetly, hugging her son before straightening his tie. He looked as if he were about to say something, but bit his lip in response.  
  
"Rory, Christopher, hello," Strobe said, nodding at them before sitting in a chair across from the duvet that the three were sitting on.  
  
"My, my, is this the girl?" Francine asked.  
  
"No, Mom, it's just some kid we picked up on the roadside."  
  
"Christopher!"  
  
"Yes, this is Lorelai," Rory interjected.  
  
"Well, we haven't seen you since you were just a baby!"  
  
"That's not because of our doing," Rory muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Strobe asked.  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing. What can we get you two to drink?" Emily said loudly, moving to the drink table.  
  
"So, Strobe, I was just talking to Christopher here about his new position," Richard said.  
  
"Right, you've gotten yourself a real job. That's a nice change."  
  
"Gee thanks, Dad."  
  
"And, Rory, what was it you were doing?"  
  
"I run the Stars Hollow Gazette."  
  
"Can't say I've ever read that," Francine stated, taking her drink from Emily.  
  
"Rory does an excellent job, she's the editor-in-chief now."  
  
"And what about you, young lady?"  
  
Lorelai looked up from her soda, realizing her grandfather must be addressing her.  
  
"Lorelai is an excellent student, takes after her parents that way," Richard beamed.  
  
"My, yes, she does do very well in school," Emily added.  
  
"Can't she talk for herself?"  
  
"Of course I can," she piped up.  
  
"Then, tell me. What are your plans for the future?"  
  
"I'm going to Harvard."  
  
"Well, that's a tall order. What do you plan on doing after Harvard?"  
  
"I'm going to study business, and I'm not sure what I want to do after that."  
  
"Well, we'll just see how those plans go. We all know those don't tend to get followed through on."  
  
"That's enough, Dad."  
  
"Don't start with me, young man."  
  
"Dad, so I didn't go to Princeton! It's not the end of the world!"  
  
"You two just threw your futures away!"  
  
"We did not!" Rory stood up next to Christopher, yelling as loud as the two of them.  
  
"Now you want to jump in? You, who threw all hope of rectifying this situation, by running off, not living up to the consequences of the choices you'd made. You two should have been married!"  
  
"Let's not do this again!" Emily requested. Francine had her head in her hands, not wanting to deal with this now, as she hadn't wanted to deal with it sixteen years earlier.  
  
"Yes, let's just calm down and act like reasonable adults," Richard suggested.  
  
"I refuse to sit around and pretend that what these two did wasn't childish and wrong. Nothing has gone right, nothing!"  
  
"We would have been miserable! Don't you understand that?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"You would have had respectable lives!"  
  
"We have respectable lives! WE have great lives. Just because we don't go to stuffy country clubs and throw away our multitudes of money on things that don't matter doesn't make us less happy. In fact, we're probably happier than you've ever been!" Rory blurted out at Strobe.  
  
"I've never been talked to in such a way. We're leaving!"  
  
"Yes, I think that's an excellent idea," Richard stood, ready to escort them out.  
  
Rory looked around, to see that Lorelai had slipped out of the room while she was having the screaming match. Emily noticed too, as she saw Rory looking about.  
  
"Where on earth did Lorelai get to?"  
  
"She's fine, Mom."  
  
"Should I go look for her?"  
  
"No, she probably just called Tristan. She was meeting him tonight."  
  
Strobe laughed. "That's just great. You let her run around with boys at her age, she'll end up just like you did!"  
  
"Get out. Now," Richard's voice was low and angry. It frightened Rory, who had never heard her father use that tone before. He and Strobe stared at the other for a moment, before Strobe turned and headed to the door.  
  
"Come on, Francine."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am," she quietly stated as she followed her husband's footsteps. He stormed out the front door, her quickly on his heels. Lorelai, who was waiting outside in the driveway, heard the door slam and quickly hid in the bushes. She wasn't about to have a run in with them, not after what she had heard inside. She waited until they had pulled away in their car before slowly walking down to the edge of the driveway to await Tristan's arrival.  
  
Inside, all four adults slumped into chairs. No one spoke for a moment, and neither Rory nor Chris wanted to go first.  
  
"I can't believe you, Rory," Emily finally started.  
  
"What did I do?" she asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Letting that girl run off with some boy, especially tonight!"  
  
"Mom, he's her boyfriend. They're smart, and they are innocently dating."  
  
"How can you know that for sure?"  
  
"Because I talk to my kid. I listen to my kid, and I know that she's fine."  
  
"Is she having sex?"  
  
"Emily!" Richard exclaimed.  
  
"No, she knows her child so well. Tell me."  
  
"No," Rory growled.  
  
"I think it's time to leave," Chris nudged Rory.  
  
"That's right, run off again," Emily said, haughtily.  
  
Rory started to say something, looking like she was either going to cry or rip her mother's head off, but Chris just took her arm and steered her towards the front door.  
  
Once they got outside, he looked over at her. "Shouldn't we have at least checked to see if Lor was in the house? We shouldn't leave her stranded here of all places," he said guiltily.  
  
"She's fine. I'm sure she just left and called Tristan. I told her it was fine. Besides, my parents like her, so she's fine either way. I promise you that."  
  
Chris nodded, and opened her door for her. She handed him her keys, smiling gratefully at him. She was in no mood to drive. She was in no mood to do anything. She closed her eyes, grateful for once to have someone to just take care of her and let her just be. Time passed, and though her anger stayed, it lessened to the point where the things she was dying to scream back at her mother weren't running over and over in her head like a spinning wheel.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" his voice rang out in the quiet car.  
  
"That depends."  
  
"Can I tell you something without you being mad?"  
  
She let out a half-hearted laugh. "Now, you're just pushing your luck."  
  
"I know you saw Jess and I talking yesterday."  
  
"That I did. You looked like you were playing nice, so I let it go."  
  
"He does seem to care for you," Chris said softly.  
  
"He's a good friend."  
  
"And he's good to Lorelai."  
  
"When she's being somewhat normal," Rory smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about him earlier, I really do love you, you know."  
  
"I know. I love you too, Chris, it's just... we can't be together. It won't ever be right."  
  
"I know. We just have to both move on with our lives. And if you want to do it with Jess, then I'm okay with that."  
  
"If I, ... what?"  
  
"You and Jess aren't dating?"  
  
"God, no! I told you that."  
  
"Rory you were out with him for five hours having dinner!"  
  
"It was business. I was reviewing an article and talking to him about the position," she explained.  
  
"You were really happy afterwards."  
  
"I hired a really talented new columnist. Those are hard to find."  
  
"Rory," Chris sighed.  
  
"Just, drop it, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Just one more thing, okay?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed.  
  
"Since I'm going to be in Boston now, permanently, is it okay if Lorelai comes up to visit sometimes, on weekends?"  
  
"As long as she wants to, of course. You don't need my permission to see your daughter."  
  
"But I'd like your approval."  
  
Rory smiled. "You have always had that."  
  
He stopped the car outside the Inn. "You okay to drive now?"  
  
"I think I can manage it now," she said softly. "So, how much longer are you staying?"  
  
"I'm heading out tomorrow morning."  
  
"Come by for breakfast, say goodbye to Lorelai," Rory offered.  
  
"I'd like that. Night, Ror," he smiled.  
  
Smiling back, she restarted the car and pulled slowly away, but she didn't turn towards home. Her watch said she had ten minutes left to get coffee. Parking right outside the café, she saw the lights still on, and hurried up to the door. Trying it once, she found it would not budge. Checking her watch again, she saw she still had five minutes. Knocking loudly, she continued to try the door again.  
  
Moments later, an agitated Jess appeared. He unlocked the door to open it slightly.  
  
"We're closed."  
  
"Jess, come on, it's me, and I need coffee."  
  
"Rory, this is a business, and right now it's closed."  
  
He closed the door, leaving her standing there gaping at him. What was going on here? Jess always let her in, even if he was closed. She would read and drink coffee while he cleaned up. She liked the punk music he blared while he was closing. Not taking this lying down, she banged on the door again. The door flung open again, and he stared at her, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He let the door close, but didn't lock it before walking away from her. Exhaling forcefully, she opened the door and followed him in.  
  
"At least hit he lights if you are going to be in here."  
  
She obliged and sat at the counter, as she awaited her coffee. He poured a cup, and sat it in front of her. "It might be cold."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
He gave her a strange look, due to the apathy in her voice, but continued to countdown his register.  
  
"So, where's Luke?"  
  
"He had some track meet, in Woodbury. The weren't supposed to be back 'til ten or so."  
  
"That's nice, he found something to be a part of."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I wasn't much of a joiner in high school," she mused.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"I was on the paper, go figure, but nothing other than that. I was going to try out for the student council, but then I got pregnant. I guessed they would frown on me representing my fellow classmates," she rambled.  
  
"Rory," he started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I told you, coffee."  
  
"You aren't sitting her rambling about pregnant student council members in order to drink my cold coffee."  
  
"I had a rough night."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I had dinner with my parents, Christopher, and his parents. And Lorelai before she took off with Tristan."  
  
"Could we not talk about this?"  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"My problem? What was with you earlier in your office?"  
  
"Is that why you're pissed? God, Jess, I was trying to work, and I was having enough trouble concentrating without you talking about Chris!"  
  
"So, we're friends when it's convenient for you, is that it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Cause I was just going to tell you that he was going to back off, from what he said to me, and you didn't need to be so freaked out about him. I was going to try to be your friend, but you made it clear that you didn't want that."  
  
"I--,"  
  
"You know what, maybe we aren't friends. Maybe I was mistaken."  
  
"It's just that after the dinner the other night," she started, closing her eyes in order to look for the strength to admit this to him. In fact, she hadn't realized htat she was going to say this until she opened her mouth and it fell out. Well, partially, anyhow. He started in again when she didn't continue.  
  
"The business dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I just thought that, you know, that there was something, ..." she trailed off again.  
  
"You should leave."  
  
"Wh-what?" she said, surprised. Not that this was going well, but he wanted her to leave, now?  
  
"I have to get up early tomorrow, so just, go home."  
  
She looked at him, noting the change in his expression. He had been unreadable, but now he looked pained. The tension in his face was evident, and he looked like he was restraining himself from something. Nodding silently she put down the money she owed him for the coffee and left without a word. Staring at the door for a minute, he remained motionless until she had pulled away from the curb. He turned the music up deafeningly loud and continued to close the store. 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
An entire week passed and the Gilmore girls had been very reclusive. Almost hermit-like and the town was starting to talk. Rory went to work and straight home, never stopping for coffee once. Lorelai, too, had gone to school and straight home, not seen around town or just hanging out with friends. To say the least, it was uncharacteristic. Neighbors were at first worried they had fallen ill, but now thought something bigger was afoot. But they waited, to see what would happen.  
  
Rory and Lorelai didn't really talk about their personal reasons for their Thoreau-inspired week, both were too relieved that the other didn't seem to want to do much. It was Friday night, and Rory called her mother to inform her that they had come down with some sort of bug and would be absent from dinner. She then padded down the hall in her favorite slippers and pajamas, a uniform she had been slipping into every night after work this week, and knocked on Lorelai's door.  
  
"It's open."  
  
"Hey, I just got us out of dinner with the grandparents."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"I figured last week should have bought us a night off."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you went and saw Tristan that night?"  
  
Lorelai looked down at the homework she had been working on, and nodded slightly.  
  
"I know that had to be hard for you, the whole other grandparents issue and all. I'm sorry you had to see all that. They aren't very nice people."  
  
"Yeah, they seem a little cold," Lorelai said harshly.  
  
"Oh, babe, just know that they're the ones that are missing out. On knowing you, on life in general. Nothing that happened back then has anything to do with you, okay?"  
  
She nodded and brought her eyes to look up at her mother. She looked drawn, with dark circles under her eyes and the same pajamas she'd been wearing all week after work.  
  
"Mom, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," Rory replied, moving to sit opposite her daughter on the bed.  
  
"What's up with the hermit routine? I'm going through coffee withdrawals."  
  
"I've made coffee here."  
  
"It's not really the same. Did you and Jess have a fight?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Not really. Sort of. It's just, awkward."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, it was sort of about your dad, but it wasn't, you know? There was more to it, but when I went to talk about what I thought was going on, he freaked out and told me leave."  
  
"Jess made you leave?"  
  
"Well, he didn't physically remove me, but I didn't feel like I had any other choice."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"Maybe. Just, not now."  
  
"Can I go get coffee without you?"  
  
"As long as you bring me some, too," Rory smiled. She looked thoughtfully at Lorelai, "What about you?"  
  
"What about me? I didn't fight with Jess."  
  
"Exactly, but you've been hermity too."  
  
"Hermity? And you call yourself a wordsmith."  
  
"You know what I mean. Did something happen with Tristan?"  
  
Lorelai bit her lip and thought about what exactly she wanted to convey to her mother. True, they told each other everything, but this had felt different.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Honey, you know you can tell me anything. Even things you don't think I'll want to hear."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you have a fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you, uh, you know?"  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Oh," Rory said knowingly.  
  
"You have that look on your face," Lorelai half moaned.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The 'I want to die because of what my daughter is telling me' look."  
  
"I don't have a look that says that!"  
  
"You do, and you're making it now."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I just, never want to picture these things."  
  
"So, listen and don't picture."  
  
"My mind would be a happier place if I were able to do that."  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Okay, so you did ... that. So, what's with the hideout routine?"  
  
"I just felt weird about it afterwards. I mean, I liked it, but I didn't know what to do afterwards, and I've just not been in the mood to talk to him. I feel like people know I've done it, you know?"  
  
Rory inhaled forcibly, "Well, you know, when you get pregnant at sixteen, you do tend to know that feeling."  
  
"That isn't going to happen to me, Mom. I swear."  
  
"Oh, honey. Don't swear, you can't make promises about these things. They just, happen."  
  
"I know, but that's kind of what freaked me out. I mean, it's basically the same, I mean, the same ends, you know? And if we're already doing that... I just, wanted to slow things down."  
  
"By not talking to him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not going to work."  
  
"I know. He tried to talk to me the first few days in school, but now, I haven't even seen him in class. He's been out the last two days. I think I blew it."  
  
"Okay, it's time for me to be the Mom. Let's go to the bookstore, you need decent coffee."  
  
"But your Jess thing!"  
  
"I'm an adult, and I can sacrifice for my daughter. Let's go." She stood and moved to grab a jacket.  
  
"Um, Mom," Lorelai pointed at her mother's outfit.  
  
Rory looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Right. After I change."  
  
A half hour later, the two walked to the bookstore, noticing the whispers that would stop and begin again after their passing from townspeople.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well, we have sort of been hiding from the world. I haven't even been to Doose's in a week."  
  
"They're whispering about us? What do they think we're doing, coming up with plans for the next fusion bomb?" Lorelai looked about at the people in small groups, still whispering.  
  
"Who knows? Just ignore them," Rory said, as their neighbor Babette appeared from the video store right in front of them.  
  
"Hey, gals, how are ya? I haven't seen you two pretty things out lately!"  
  
"Oh, well, I've had a lot of work, and she's had this big test to study for. Nothing earth shattering, Babette," Rory assured her.  
  
"Well, hun, some people have been talking, you know, not me, but some people, that you left Jess' store in a bit of a huff last week, and that you two was having some sort of a lovers' quarrel."  
  
"Oh, Babette, no! We aren't, uh, lovers," Rory said awkwardly.  
  
"Sugar, I know! But the people in this town, they like to talk."  
  
"Well, if you talk to any of these people, tell them that I'm fine. We're both fine. In fact, we're on the way to the bookstore right now."  
  
"Good, good. Come over and see me sometime soon, will ya?"  
  
"We will. Thanks, Babette."  
  
As Babette walked off, Rory put her arm around Lorelai's shoulders.  
  
"Well, at least you know they weren't talking about you," Rory said the last word pointedly.  
  
"Babette is crazy, Mom."  
  
"The whole town is, but they managed to pick up on the fact that I've been avoiding Jess."  
  
"Ready to go in?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Let's get some coffee. No big deal, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
They stepped into the café, and there were a fair amount of people gathered in the shop. Jess had some furniture set up and some of the shelves moved back so they could show a movie that night. It had been so long since they had been in town on a Friday that Rory forgot that it was movie night at the bookstore. Jess came out of the back with the reels, pausing slightly as he noticed them in the store, then quickly moved to the projector to load the film. Rory looked disappointed, but knew that him being cold to her was to be expected. Just then, Luke walked down from the apartment, and walked up to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
"You guys here for the movie?"  
  
"Uh, well, we came for coffee, but I guess we could stay since we're here in time," Lorelai said hopefully, looking at her mother.  
  
Rory forced a smile. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
  
"I've never seen you guys at a movie here."  
  
"Well, usually we have to go to my grandparents house, but we're 'sick' tonight."  
  
"Ah. Right. I'll go get you two some coffee."  
  
"Thanks, Luke," Rory called out, before grabbing Lorelai and pulling her close. "Since we're here in time we could stay?"  
  
"What? You love the movies here! You say it's much more personal than a theater, but more fun than a video at home!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but not tonight, not here!"  
  
"Mom, it's not like I'm making you talk to Jess. You can ignore him. You don't have to get up on a stage and fight it out in front of the whole town."  
  
"How would you feel if I just invited Tristan over right now?"  
  
"This is totally different. Unless you and Jess..." Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her mother.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I don't even know you right now!" Rory whispered harshly, just before Luke walked back over with two steaming hot cups of coffee. Lured with her one vice, she followed Luke and Lorelai, sitting beside them as the lights went down and the movie started. As the opening credits rolled, Rory smiled as she saw the movie he was showing. His Girl Friday. Looking up from her coffee cup, she noticed Jess sneaking out the back entrance. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to go after him, but still fear churned in her stomach. Was it fear? Was it just anticipation of what she was hoping he'd let her say? She excused herself to the restroom, and sat her coffee on the counter before slipping out the same way he had.  
  
He was leaned up against the brick wall of the next building, facing the bookstore. A lit cigarette was barely an inch from his mouth, at the ready for his next puff. He had been letting the smoke slowly out of his mouth, but when his eyes caught a sight of her, he exhaled quickly, and smoke came from both his nose and mouth. It was chilly, and she realized she left her jacket inside. Suddenly she desperately wanted to go back in, but now he was looking at her expectantly. She had to stay and say ... something.  
  
Back inside the warm bookstore, Lorelai relaxed back into the couch she was sharing with Luke. She knew where her mother was going, and was glad one of them could solve their problems tonight. She knew she should talk to Tristan, but she didn't know where to start. She knew that after her father's visit, she didn't want to end up like them. And that night, she had been so upset, and just lost herself in the intense feelings he created in her. It was so much better than what she had been feeling, the wishing she'd never been born, how she had created all these problems by just existing—he took all those away when he touched her. But now she'd ruined that.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt something brush up against her arm. She looked down, to see that Luke had moved his arm to his side, resting up against hers. Quickly looking away, she refocused on the movie.  
  
Outside, Rory was struggling for words. She decided saying anything was better than nothing, so she uttered the first words that came to her.  
  
"It's sort of cold tonight, huh?"  
  
Dumb, dumb.  
  
"If you're cold get back inside, you're missing the movie out here freezing."  
  
He would be full of common sense tonight.  
  
"I needed the fresh air, and I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"If you'd like." His tone remained emotionless, and she wanted to scream.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been in sooner, but after last week, I just figured you were mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Well, you asked me to leave."  
  
"I was closing."  
  
"But, that's not how it works."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I close; people have to leave the store. Ask anyone."  
  
"Come on, Jess," she pleaded for his understanding, moving closer to him, now hugging her arms to her. The wind had breezed through the small alleyway, making her think that the temperature might dip low enough tonight for an early snowfall.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Rory? That I was pissed at you? Fine. I was pissed." His façade cracked, and the anger seeped out.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because you're selfish! The basis of our entire relationship is you taking things from me. Me providing whatever it is you need. Coffee, thoughts, ideas, columns, relationship advice, helping your kid with homework, it's me!"  
  
He took another drag of the cigarette, ignoring the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"And I'm just sick of it. When you blew me off in your office, I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't ask anything from you, you know that. I have a sister that I have to pick up after in this life, and I don't need to be taking care of you, too."  
  
"I never asked you to take care of me. If I'm such a burden to you, then forget I exist. I'm sure you'll have no trouble with that," she said, turning before the tears came streaming down her face. They were hot and almost welcomed as she took off towards her house without her jacket into the chilly night air. He leaned back against the building, letting his finished cigarette fall under his foot as he crushed it. Closing his eyes, he wouldn't let his mind think about how badly this got taken out of what it was supposed to be. He wouldn't think about the tears forming in her eyes at his words. He took out another cigarette and lit it up, not thinking.  
  
Lorelai coughed a little, which startled Luke. He realized then that they were sort of pressed up together, and her mother had left. He jumped and she giggled. Her laugh made him smile, and then they both realized they were smiling at each other. Immediately, they righted their expressions and looked away.  
  
"Have you seen this before?" came his low whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it's Mom's favorite old movie."  
  
"Makes sense. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's okay. Why?"  
  
"Want to get out of here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The night air was refreshing though cold, and it hit their lungs sharply as they escaped into the empty town square. They walked past the high school, seemingly aimless in their wanderings.  
  
"So, how are you liking school?"  
  
"It's school. I joined the track team," he shrugged.  
  
"That's good. It's good to keep busy around here."  
  
"Yeah. How's your school?"  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"You don't sound so fine."  
  
She let out a sigh and her hand went unconsciously to her hair, twirling a single strand.  
  
"I'm sort of having this thing with my boyfriend."  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"More of a not talking, not even sure if we're still dating thing."  
  
"O-kay. How does that happen?"  
  
"I just wouldn't talk to him, and now he isn't showing up to classes, a very successful avoidance technique, I might add."  
  
"So, call him. He does own a phone, right?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should."  
  
Luke nodded, walking along her in silence for a moment.  
  
"So, nice set up, by the way."  
  
"It wasn't a set up. Well, not my idea, anyway."  
  
"Lane's nice, she's just not my type of girl."  
  
"What is your type of girl?"  
  
"I just like simple girls. Not rocker chic wanna-bes."  
  
"Don't say that too loud! You'll break her mother's heart."  
  
"That's another thing! Psycho-killer religious nut mothers are a definite turn off," he laughed.  
  
"Mrs. Kim just doesn't trust boys. Or girls. Or anyone, really."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"So, tell me your type. Maybe I know someone from Chilton."  
  
"I can find my own girls, thank you very much."  
  
"Hey, just trying to be a friend. If I can't find a guy, at least I can help others find someone."  
  
"You have a guy. He'd be crazy not to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks," she said, giving him a genuine smile as they continued to walk.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
The moviegoers had long since cleared out. Jess picked up the majority of the stuff left behind, moving furniture back, and putting the projector away. He came back out to move the last couch, and saw it. Her purse and jacket. Purse, damn, she needed that. If it were just her jacket, his conscience would let him forget and not make him go over and deliver it. He looked outside, and he swore he saw several snowflakes falling from the sky. Now he had to trudge over there in the cold and snow, and deliver it. He didn't have to talk to her, he was sure he'd made sure she wouldn't want to anyway. He stared at the purse for a moment as if he were arguing with it. Finally he picked up the two objects and grabbed his own jacket and locked the door behind him.  
  
Lorelai and Luke got back to the bookstore and tried the door. Finding it locked, Luke turned to Lorelai looking dumbfounded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't bring my keys. I figured Jess would still be here when we got back."  
  
"Oh. So, you're locked out?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"Well, I would say let's go to my house, but I'm betting he went over there himself. And that isn't a scene we want to be at."  
  
"What's going on there, anyway? He's been pissed all week, and you guys haven't been around."  
  
"He and Mom are having this weird silent fight."  
  
"So, it's snowing. Where do we go now?"  
  
"We could try Ms. Patty's."  
  
"No way, she's pinched my ass one too many times!" Luke shook his head.  
  
"Not her house, her studio. She won't be there, I promise."  
  
"And what if she is?" he asked as she began to pull him along with her.  
  
"I'll be your human body shield," she giggled. The look on his face was more than pleased as his mind ran away with her words.  
  
As soon as his feet hit on the Gilmore porch, Jess immediately banged on the door. He just wanted to hand her the purse and leave. Purse and leave. Purse and leave. He had it down. What he wasn't prepared for was the look on her tear-stained face when she opened the door.  
  
"You, uh, forgot this," his tone softer than he'd wanted it to come out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He held her purse and jacket out to her, almost as an afterthought, and she took it, looking down at her purse as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. He cleared his throat, and she looked back at him.  
  
"So, I guess I'll be going."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, causing him to turn back to her.  
  
"For what?" he sighed.  
  
"For taking you for granted. You're right, I always run to you, and I was horrible to you last week. I was so stressed over family stuff—but that's no excuse for treating you like that."  
  
"I didn't mean to say all those things, I was just frustrated."  
  
"I just," she looked back into the house and back at him. "Can you come in for a while?"  
  
He nodded, and slipped past her into the house. 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Just as Lorelai tried the door to Ms. Patty's dance studio, the snow began to come down heavily and the wind picked up, cutting through them. Luke pressed himself up against her in attempts to stay warm. She pushed the heavy door back and they stumbled into the empty studio.  
  
"Wow, it's really coming down out there," he said, looking at the snow coming down in swirling flakes. It was so thick you could barely see the road through the whiteness.  
  
"Yeah, we got in here just in time," she said, the thought of him pressed into her just seconds before flitting through her mind. Pushing it out of her mind as fast as she could, she noticed that there was nothing to sit on out. She went over and pulled some yoga mats off the pile and pulled them out into the center of the studio. Luke did the same and they lay down on the mats.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" she asked.  
  
Luke shrugged. "Wait out the storm."  
  
"It could be a while."  
  
"We could talk."  
  
"Okay," she thought a moment. "Does Jess ever talk about my mom?"  
  
"You mean other than him telling me to close the diner so he could work on his column so he could get it to her on time? No."  
  
"He's never mentioned my mom?"  
  
"Why would he?"  
  
"I don't know, because they see each other everyday, she's his boss now, there are tons of reasons."  
  
"Does she talk about him?" he asked, now mildly interested, though this hadn't been a topic he wanted to discuss originally.  
  
"What? No, no, she doesn't," she denied quickly.  
  
"Then why would he talk about her?"  
  
"I don't know," she said defensively.  
  
"Hey, you brought this up."  
  
"Well, now I'm changing the subject, okay?"  
  
"Fine, whatever," he backed off, lying back on his back. She lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling. She and Luke hadn't really spent a lot of time together, but she saw him almost every day and she was comfortable with him. She felt like she could say anything to him, though he wouldn't always play along with her silly whims. He definitely had a serious side to him.  
  
"Fine. So, what are you going to do after high school?"  
  
"I don't know. That's like, two years away."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You know what you're doing?"  
  
"I'm going to Harvard," she informed him.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really. Well, assuming I get accepted."  
  
He leaned up again on his elbow and looked at her. Her dark hair was splayed out around her head on the blue yoga mats and her hands were resting neatly on her flat stomach. Her feet were tapping, though, which made sense since he never saw her stop moving.  
  
"What if you don't?"  
  
"You think I can't cut it at Harvard?"  
  
There was that defensive tone again. "I didn't say that," he assured her.  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"Don't you have a second choice?"  
  
"No. It's always been Harvard for me."  
  
"But, why? It's just a name."  
  
"It's the top school in the country."  
  
"Depending on what you want to study."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Luke rubbed a hand over his face, wanting to choose his words carefully. And quickly.  
  
"Meaning, broadening your options isn't always a bad thing. Harvard may be the place for you, but some other school might be even better."  
  
She nodded, and sat up a bit to look at him. Relieved that they were again on an even keel, he ventured another topic.  
  
"So, what exactly happened with you and your boyfriend?"  
  
Back at the Gilmore house, Jess stood in the living room, staring at Rory. She had come into the living room as well after shutting the door as the snow started to get thick and the wind picked up, blowing it around and decreasing visibility. It was a strange weather pattern, as it hadn't been that cold earlier in the day and now it looked like there was a blizzard coming to Stars Hollow. She held his gaze, after having lost her mind and invited him in. A heat swelled up in her, starting in the pit of her stomach and rising up through her. When it hit her chest, she stepped forward quickly and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Taken off guard, her sudden move forward thrust him backwards, and as he was leaning towards her, she pulled away from his mouth slightly.  
  
"What was that?" she asked, sounding confused, but curious.  
  
"You tell me," he said, taking his hand and pulling her head back to meet his as he spoke.  
  
She had no time to think, let alone give him a reason for what they were doing. His lips were back on hers, this time they felt determined and skilled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as she lost herself in what he was doing to her. He took this as encouragement and took his other hand from her hip and put it in the small of her back, pressing the rest of her into him. The backed up towards the stairway, and she ended up pressed into the wall. By the time they separated neither could remember quite how they had gotten there, and neither cared. Lust filled both pairs of eyes, mirrored back at the other, and their lips met again, bringing down the last of their resolve in a blaze of fiery kisses.  
  
"I just didn't talk to him earlier in the week, that's all," came Lorelai's delayed response.  
  
"You just quit talking to him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For no reason?"  
  
"I had some stuff going on, I felt like being on my own a little. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why the twenty questions?"  
  
"We can not talk if you'd rather."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "The dinner at my grandparents last Friday didn't go so well."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, concerned mainly because of the sound of her voice. She sounded like she might cry, and he got the impression she didn't cry very often.  
  
"My other grandparents came, and let me tell you, they aren't my biggest fans."  
  
"What could you have possibly done to them?"  
  
"Uh, I existed. That was enough to piss them off."  
  
"That's crazy," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well. So they're screaming at Mom and Dad, and my other grandfather got into the argument, so I just snuck out the door and called Tristan."  
  
Luke didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.  
  
"So, he came and picked me up. He took me to his house; evidently his parents were out of town. From the sounds of it, they're always heading off for the weekend or whatever."  
  
Luke didn't like where this was going, but he said nothing, trying to play the friend role dutifully.  
  
"And suffice it to say, things got a little farther than I probably should have let them go, in my state of mind. We didn't really talk; I just let him think I was cool with it. He knew I was upset, and I guess he just thought he was making me feel better. Don't get me wrong, he did, but afterwards, I just wasn't sure, about anything. He took me home, and I just felt everything all at once, all the family stuff, the sex stuff, all of it."  
  
Luke coughed uncomfortably and looked at her. "So, you had sex?"  
  
"Well, sort of. He just, you know," she gestured down with one hand and he got her gist.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"You look uncomfortable. We shouldn't talk about this."  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"Have you ever, ..." she bit her lip and looked expectantly at Luke.  
  
"That?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I have."  
  
"It's not a big deal to guys, is it?"  
  
"Well, it's different, I guess."  
  
She nodded and leaned back against the yoga mats. "It's sort of a big deal to me."  
  
"Then you should tell him that. He can't know if you don't tell him," Luke reasoned.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you get so good at this stuff?"  
  
"It's easy to give other people advice. It's only hard when it's you, you know?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. Did she ever.  
  
Rory and Jess had snaked their way up the stairs to her bedroom, various bits of clothing strewn along the way. He had leaned her back down to the bed, and she was currently scooting up towards the pillows as he broke contact to get his shoes off quickly. But not quickly enough. He went back to for contact to her neck, and she moved slightly away from him.  
  
"Jess," she breathed.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Jess, wait," she said, trying to pull him up to look at her.  
  
His pupils were fully dilated so that his eyes looked almost black. He was wearing just his jeans, his shirt being one of the first casualties of their attack. His chest heaved with each labored breath he took, and searched her eyes to survey the situation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is this, I mean, what are we doing?"  
  
"Rory, I think we both know what we're doing," he said, his voice low and deep, filled with the desire and want that had gotten them to this point, half dressed and entwined on her bed.  
  
"I know what we're doing, but ten minutes ago we were fighting. I mean, shouldn't we, talk or something first?"  
  
"Why were we fighting?" he said, sitting back on her legs.  
  
"Because you—I just," she hung her head a little, not wanting to tell him the truth, but seeing as she was in her bra in front of him, some of the niceties were being throw out the window. There was no more embarrassment anymore. At least, there was no room for it.  
  
"To be honest, I was sort of freaked out about the dinner we had. I know it was business, but I couldn't help thinking, about you. I had all this stuff going on with Chris here, but all I could think about was you. I didn't mean to freak out at you. You had every right to," she rambled, but stopped short when his lips met hers again. This time wasn't pressing, but gentle and soothing. God, he was good at this. She had always imagined that he knew how to kiss, the way he carried himself, the movements of his body. He just took every thought out of her head, and that was like a gift unto itself.  
  
"So, we're clear. We were both thinking about the other and were too proud to say anything?" he whispered matter-of-factly, moving his lips down her jaw line.  
  
"Uh, sounds like a good synopsis of the situation," she agreed in raspy breaths. The intensity was building back up at a frightening pace as he sucked a section of her skin in between his teeth and she shuddered as he licked the area before moving down her body.  
  
Luke and Lorelai continued to wait out the storm, after exhausting all the subjects of a personal nature, Lorelai got up and started rifling through Ms. Patty's record collection. She put on an old Ella Fitzgerald record and began to twirl around. She reached out for Luke, but he shook his head.  
  
"Come on, you'll stay warmer," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm plenty warm. Flannel isn't just a fashion choice."  
  
"We'll get to that later. Just dance with me."  
  
Luke sighed. Her cheeks were pink from moving around in the chilly room, and her blue eyes were glistening, still moist from her near-cry incident earlier. As good as she looked, he wasn't a dancer and besides, it's not like he had to impress her. She had a boyfriend, he reminded himself.  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"That's not a problem. I'll teach you."  
  
"You dance?"  
  
"Years of Ms. Patty's instruction, my friend. Come on," she pleaded, before breaking out the pouty lip. It always worked wonders for her, he was powerless. He took her outstretched hand and stood up, pulling her close to him. She repositioned his hands so that they were in proper formation, and she began to instruct him in beat with the music on how to move his feet. Pretty soon, they were moving without her counting, and she smiled.  
  
"See? Now you won't embarrass yourself at Prom."  
  
Luke laughed. "I'm not going to Prom."  
  
"And waste these dancing skills? I won't hear of it!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and continued the silent counting in his head. It was the only way for him to keep the thought of how good she smelled and felt out of his mind.  
  
Rory and Jess were now lying on her bed, under her comforter as the heat had never been turned on, but they didn't really need it at the current moment. Even if cold had registered on her body, she couldn't have moved anyway to turn it on. She lay still in Jess' arms, her cheek flush against his chest. He moved some hair off her face, smoothing it back. She closed her eyes, let her mind stay slowed down as her heart rate slowly returned to a normal pace. Content and exhausted, physically and emotionally, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
After they danced, Lorelai noticed it was after midnight. She walked over to the door, and could barely make out that the bookstore and the apartment above was completely dark. Shutting the door, she turned to Luke, who was messing with the thermostat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No one's there. He must have stayed at our house because of the storm."  
  
"So, we stay here?"  
  
"I guess so. Mom must be asleep, and not have realized I didn't come home, otherwise she would call my cell phone."  
  
"Right. So, let's sleep. I turned up the heat, so we can just use our jackets and be warm enough."  
  
"Thanks. So, goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
AN: Thanks to all of you who are reading this. It's a really a fun thing to write. Also, to the person that said some of the scenes at the grandparents were similar, I agree. I did it on purpose. I'm going for a similarity in scenarios, but showing how the characters react differently due to the basic difference in their natures. Oh, and to whoever pointed out that there's no Dean: yeah, I do that. Hehe. 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Rory woke up the next morning in the same position that she had fallen asleep in. Her head was resting on Jess' chest, one leg slung over his, and sheets tangled around both of them. She woke because she was cold, and realized why when she opened her eyes. They were both completely naked, covered only by a sheet and her comforter. Surprisingly, she wasn't very shocked at finding Jess in her bed, as she had dreamed all night of the prior nights' events. It had remained in the forefront of her mind all night long. She stirred, trying to slip out from his grasp without waking him so she could turn the heat on. If all went as planned, she could slip back into bed without him noticing and go back to sleep for a couple more hours, curled up in his arms. She feared slightly the conversations that would have to take place about what went on in her house the night before, and just wanted to enjoy this feeling a little while longer.  
  
He didn't seem to move when she got out of bed, and she found her robe, quickly slipping it on as she moved down the stairs to the thermostat. It wasn't until she got into the hallway that she remembered her daughter must be in the house. Lorelai had never woken up to find a guy in the house. Any guy. It was a house rule, after all. Even though it was Jess, Rory didn't want her to come out and see Jess coming down the stairs. She bit her lip as she got closer to her room. She didn't want to get into the details with Lorelai, but needing to give her a heads up she went to her door and slipped it open quietly. Seeing the empty, made bed sent Rory into full on panic mode. It was six in the morning, on a Sunday. Lorelai had only not been in her bed at this time a handful of times, all of which Rory could account for. Sleepovers with Lane were most of these times. Sundays filled with junk food followed, thanks to Mrs. Kim's unnatural fetish with tofu and bran.  
  
Not even thinking, Rory grabbed the phone and dialed Lorelai's cell number. When she got the message that the cellular customer could not be reached at this time, she ran upstairs. She immediately began shaking Jess, calling his name to wake him.  
  
"Mmmm," he grumbled.  
  
"Jess, you have to get up right now," she urged.  
  
"What?" he opened his eyes, yawning, as she got more excited and concerned.  
  
"Lorelai, she didn't come home last night."  
  
"Are you sure?" He was now fully awake.  
  
"She's not in her bed, and she isn't answering her cell."  
  
Jess sat bolt up in bed, his arm now comfortingly around Rory, who'd sat down next to him on the bed. Furrowing his brow, one idea jumped into his head.  
  
"Uh, I hate to mention this, but what about her boyfriend?"  
  
"They weren't talking," Rory shook her head.  
  
"What if she went over later last night to talk to him?"  
  
"Oh, God. You're right, of course. I'll call him."  
  
Rory dialed the number that Lorelai had given her the time she went over there, and waited. No one answered, and she felt silly leaving a message, but she did it anyway, telling him to call immediately if he heard from Lorelai. Hanging up, now more in panic, she started to pace.  
  
"Look, you stay here, by the phone, and I'll go look around town."  
  
"Jess, where could she possibly be?" Her eyes were wide and conveyed all the fear to him.  
  
"Well, the last time I saw her, she was at the bookstore. Try calling there first, I'll get dressed and head out around town," he instructed. She nodded, glad to have someone here with a clear head around and redialed the phone. She got the classic 'We're not open. Try again later,' message at Jess' place, and hung up.  
  
"No one answered."  
  
"No one?" he asked, slightly confused as he looked for his boxers on the floor. He thought for a minute. "Oh, no!" His hand rose up over his face and pulled down slowly as he looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, when I left to come here, Luke and Lorelai had gone for a walk. I locked up, but he didn't know I was going out, so he might have not taken a key."  
  
"So, you think they're together?"  
  
"Maybe. Have you tried Lane's?"  
  
"No, it was my next call."  
  
"Do it," he encouraged.  
  
"Fine, but I can't see Mrs. Kim letting Luke stay over," Rory mused, trying not to focus on him as he stood up in search of his boxer shorts. The phone beeped as the line rang to Mrs. Kim's, so she flashed over to the incoming call, hoping it might be Tristan or Luke.  
  
"Hello?" came her voice, more frantic than she'd hoped for.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Ms. Patty, hi, look--,"  
  
"I just wanted you to know, that Lorelai and Luke were in my studio this morning. It looked like they slept here, honey."  
  
"Oh, thank God," she breathed.  
  
"I tried to call Jess, too, but he must be out for the day."  
  
"Oh, well, right. I think he might have mentioned something about that," Rory lied, not wanting to let on about her and Jess to the town gossips. Not yet, anyway, when she knew nothing really.  
  
"Well, they bolted out of here as soon as I opened up for my yoga class. She should be home any moment."  
  
"Thanks, Patty."  
  
"And, Rory, dear, go easy on her. I don't think anything funny happened. They looked perfectly innocent," she nudged.  
  
"Thanks, Patty," Rory sounded more relieved, and hung up.  
  
She turned to Jess and sank back down on the bed.  
  
"They went to Ms. Patty's," she gave him a look of pure relief as the panic washed away.  
  
"They were together?"  
  
"Yeah. They must have gone over there, it's never locked. Lorelai knew something was up with us, and probably guessed you were coming over here to finish up the fight we were having, and they went there when they were locked out of the bookstore," Rory reasoned.  
  
"So, they didn't come home last night, because they saw I never came back?"  
  
"Well, it was storming pretty bad, so they might have quit checking."  
  
Jess sat back down, just in his boxers, next to Rory. He looked down for a moment, and then turned to face her. She looked back at him, equally unsure of what to do now.  
  
"So, should I get going?"  
  
"Well, I mean, if you want to... Is that best?"  
  
"Do you want her to know what happened last night?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to give her a play-by-play or anything. But mentioning vague happenings might be a good idea. .... I mean, isn't it?" she asked, just as unsure as he was sounding.  
  
"Rory, I'm not good at this, I mean, most of the time, I'm gone before this point, if you get my drift," he explained.  
  
She nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I get it. If you want to leave, I understand. I mean, it was because of the argument, right? The heat of the moment type of thing?" she asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"No, I mean, I wouldn't, not ... with you," he tried to explain.  
  
She looked back up at him, trying to decipher exactly what he meant, when she heard the front door close. She looked up at him, as if to say, 'too late'.  
  
"Stay here, okay?" she asked softly. He nodded, and grabbed her wrist to stop her for a moment. He pulled her gently towards him and brushed his lips with hers. She smiled and nodded, tightening her robe as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
Lorelai's door was ajar, and she was slipping into pajamas when she heard her mom open the door the rest of the way.  
  
"So, have a good night?" she asked, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Mom, I can explain," she started, sounding panicked and rushed.  
  
"Lor, Ms. Patty called. I know what happened."  
  
"But, Mom, nothing happened. We got locked out, and I thought you and Jess were fighting here, and we--,"  
  
"I know, I figured out what happened when I called the bookstore and got no answer."  
  
"Jess didn't answer? Oh, no, Mom! Luke went home and can't get in! It's freezing! Where did Jess go?"  
  
Rory bit her lip and tried to think of a way to phrase this. "Well, he sort of, I mean, well—he's here," she stammered.  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened in surprise. Her mom wouldn't have stammered like that if he'd slept on the couch. She figured they fought, but didn't realize the making up portion would be of this nature. They weren't even dating, after all. Not that she couldn't see the connection between the two of them, but this wasn't like her mother at all. At all.  
  
"Oh," is all she managed.  
  
"I know this might be weird for you, I mean, hell, it's weird for me," Rory started.  
  
"You should tell him to get back, Luke'll be freezing," Lorelai said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Right. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Lorelai asked, looking back at her mother.  
  
"Well, this is ... weird, to say the least."  
  
Rory looked at her daughter, who shrugged. "I really need to sleep in my bed. Those yoga mats are the most back-friendly sleeping gear in the world."  
  
"Right. I'll see you later, when you get up," she promised.  
  
Lorelai nodded, and Rory turned to leave the room. Jess was still sitting on the bed, but fully clothed when she got back to her room.  
  
"You should go, let Luke in the apartment. Lor said he went home, but was in fact locked out last night. She was surprised to find you wouldn't be there."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
Rory nodded. "I did."  
  
"Right."  
  
"She seems strange about it."  
  
"Well, you said you didn't often do this."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never had men in this house."  
  
"You told me that," he remembered as she said that.  
  
"Yeah, house rule number one."  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have left," he started.  
  
"No, I'm glad you stayed," she smiled, burying her head in his chest when he stood up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was good. And this morning, if you hadn't been here, I don't know what I would have done, finding her not in her bed," she started.  
  
He kissed her softly, and pulled her tighter to him. "I know," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"You should go, though," she said just as softly.  
  
"Luke," he said slowly.  
  
"Luke," she agreed.  
  
"About, this," he motioned between them.  
  
"It'll still be here after you let Luke inside to warm up," she promised.  
  
"Good," he gave her a small smile. He let her out of his arms and looked at the door to her bedroom.  
  
"She's in bed, it's safe. But I'll walk you out."  
  
He nodded, not really afraid to run into Lorelai, but not really looking forward to it. She was a smart kid, and from what Rory was worried about, not exactly naïve about sex. He followed Rory down the stairs, kissed her one more time before stepping out the door, and headed off to the bookstore, snow crunching under his feet, the only sound to be heard for miles. Everything was covered in several inches of snow, and there weren't even cars out on the roads. The plows wouldn't make it out here for another couple of hours.  
  
When he left, Rory locked the door behind her, and went back to bed. Too many emotions were hitting her at once, and she was suddenly tired again. Sinking back into her mattress on the side Jess had slept on, she breathed in his scent that lingered on the pillow and decided to drift off until Lorelai woke up. She could deal with the new realities of life then.  
  
Jess found Luke huddled on against the door to the bookstore, his lightweight jacket pulled up around his ears and as far down as he could manage it. He looked up when he saw Jess approaching out of the corner of his eye and stood.  
  
"Hey, sorry. I had no idea you had been locked out."  
  
Luke shrugged. "Where were you?"  
  
"Uh, I got stranded at Rory's. I figured you'd grab keys."  
  
"Didn't think you'd leave last night."  
  
"Rory forgot her purse, so I dropped it off. The snow, it uh, got bad," Jess tried to explain.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, you should go get warm, and probably get some more sleep. Those yoga mats can't give a good night's sleep."  
  
"How'd you know I was on yoga mats?"  
  
"Rory told me. Ms. Patty called her."  
  
"Right. And you were still there this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept on her couch. I told you that."  
  
"You slept on that couch? Impossible, I've been on that couch."  
  
"Well, it sleeps better than getting turned around in a blizzard and freezing to death. Maybe I'll go back to bed too, sleep in, open late," he went on.  
  
"Whatever," Luke shrugged, falling onto his bed. Jess fell onto his as well, knowing Luke wasn't buying the couch story. He didn't feel like going into it now, so he was content just to go back to sleep, though his own bed felt wrong and empty somehow now.  
  
Rory woke up to the phone ringing two hours later. She sleepily found the phone next to the alarm clock on her nightstand, and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" came her groggy reply.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's me, Tristan. Is Lorelai okay?" His voice was concerned and almost as panicked as she had felt two hours earlier.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's, here now. I didn't mean to call you so early and so panicked. I just thought that she might have gone to see you."  
  
"No, I haven't talked to her all week, actually. But she's fine?"  
  
"Yeah. She is. Thanks for calling back, though."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Rory waited a second, wondering if he was going to say anything else. He sounded like he wanted to, but all she could hear was his even breaths.  
  
"Well, thanks, again."  
  
"Ms. Gilmore?"  
  
"Please, call me Rory," she reminded him.  
  
"Right. Could I talk to her?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Yeah, hang on a second, okay?"  
  
She pushed the covers off of her and headed down stairs, cordless phone in hand. She reached Lorelai's still barely open door, and opened it to get into the room. Lorelai was asleep, covers still pulled up tightly over her. Leaning down to nudge her, she saw Lorelai's eyes open immediately.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Eight-thirty. The phone is for you," she handed the phone to Lorelai.  
  
"Who is it?" she whispered, holding her hand over the receiver.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Lorelai gave her mother a strange, unbelieving look. Rory shrugged and walked out the door, moving into the kitchen to start some coffee. She knew Lorelai would need some when she got off the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, uh, I tried to call you."  
  
"Yeah, I just got the messages this morning. The last one was from your mom. Where were you last night?"  
  
"Oh, I spent the night in town. The blizzard sort of stranded me. My phone died, so I couldn't get a hold of mom. She sort of freaked out. I didn't realize she called you."  
  
"She thought you might have been with me," he said, sounding rather bitter.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, I just called to see if you were okay."  
  
"I am. Why haven't you been in school?"  
  
"I went to visit my cousin at Yale for a few days, looked around campus, talked with the admissions dean."  
  
"You want to go to Yale?"  
  
"Thinking about it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an elapsed silence between the two. They had spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks, but it occurred to her now that she didn't know things like what he wanted to do with his future. It was assumed that everyone at Chilton was college bound, but Yale and Harvard were far away from the other. With classes and extracurricular activities, they were worlds away.  
  
"Can I come see you?" he finally ventured.  
  
"Well, uh, sure. Yeah, come on over."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, before hanging up the phone. She emerged from her room a moment later, seeing her mom and a pot of coffee at the kitchen table.  
  
"Pop Tart?" Rory held up a plate that held the pastries on them.  
  
Nodding, she took the extra cup, poured her coffee and took a Pop Tart from the plate her mother had outstretched towards her. Biting into it, she took her time chewing the first fruit-filled bite.  
  
"So, sorry about that. I didn't know who else to call."  
  
"It's okay. ... He's coming over."  
  
"Now?"  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You honestly thought I went to Tristan's last night?"  
  
Rory cleared her throat. "Actually, Jess suggested it."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Should we, talk about this?"  
  
"Tristan? Or Jess?"  
  
"Either. Both."  
  
Lorelai swallowed the last bit of Pop Tart. "Sure, just not now. I have to shower. I can't let him see me like this, can I?"  
  
"Well, not for another ten years or so. But for that, you should really add some rollers, some cold cream. Ooh, one of those ratty old bathrobes. I'm not sure what material they're made out of, but I'm sure I could scrounge one up for you, if you'd like," Rory called after her daughter, who just stuck out her tongue in response on her way to the shower.  
  
AN: Okay. I've taken a few days off. I had a friend in from out of state, and I showed him the great Emerald City. I have no idea why it's called that, it's more blue and gray, but hey, whatever. I'm back, and so will my usual timing with chapters. Hope this was sort of worth the wait. 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
The snow hadn't melted, but the roads had been cleared. It took Tristan over a half hour, due to the fact that everyone was still erring on the side of caution and driving not more than forty on the highways. He pulled up out front of the Gilmore house and cut the engine. He couldn't quite figure out how Rory felt about him, and after the events that had transpired over the last few weeks, he figured he should be on best behavior in front of her. Lorelai had said they were close, but no girl would tell her mother that, would she? He really couldn't be sure here. He got out and walked up the snow-covered porch and knocked on the door.  
  
Rory opened the door, still in her robe but now with her flannel pajamas on under them. A steaming cup of coffee in her right hand, she looked at Tristan for a moment as if deciding whether or not to let him in.  
  
"Hi, Rory. Is Lorelai here?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah, come on in," she said, opening the door further so he could come in. She turned and headed into the kitchen, leaving him to shut the door behind him.  
  
Following her into the kitchen, he found her sitting at the table, breaking off a piece of Pop Tart, and popping it into her mouth. He sat across from her, but she didn't look up from her newspaper. Instead she just shoved the plate of Pop Tarts closer to him.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked.  
  
Rory smiled. A man after her own heart. "Yeah, it's on the counter, cups in the cabinet above it," she instructed.  
  
He got his coffee and sat back down. He had not seen a sign of Lorelai yet, and he was pretty sure he was in for one of those talks. She looked unthreatening enough in her flannel pajamas that appeared to have kittens with halos on them. Trying not to focus on her clothes, he turned all attention to his Pop Tart.  
  
"So, she'll be down in just a second."  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
"I'm going to head over to the bookstore, so you guys can talk," she told him honestly, "but I'm just a phone call away."  
  
"Is that some sort of warning?"  
  
"Let's just say it would be best for you to tread lightly."  
  
"Look, I don't know what she told you, but I didn't do anything to purposely upset her. She just stopped taking my calls."  
  
"She's going through a lot right now, and she doesn't need any more drama from the never ending teen angst sex scene that you're working on here, got me?" Rory got right to the point.  
  
"Look, Rory, I really like your daughter and I'm not making her do anything she doesn't want to do," he said, a little to cocky for her taste.  
  
"I didn't raise a dumb girl. You do the wrong thing, and believe me; you'll be in a world of hurt. Consider yourself warned," she said quietly, as she heard Lorelai's footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Oh, you're here. Good," Lorelai said, a little unsure sounding. She looked from Tristan to her mother.  
  
"Well, shower's free, so I guess it's my turn. I'm going to run to the bookstore later, alright, Hun?"  
  
Lorelai gave her mother a knowing look, and nodded. "I'll be here," she promised.  
  
"Right," she said, turning to go upstairs and reluctantly leaving the teens alone.  
  
Lorelai turned to Tristan and smiled. She pointed at her room, and turned to go in there. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to her on her bed. She really wanted to be the first to speak, so she cleared her throat and looked at him.  
  
"Tristan, I want to explain something to you. That night, that we, uh, last Friday night, I'd had this really upsetting night with my parents and grandparents."  
  
"I know. I knew you were going over there, and I could tell you'd been crying when you called," he said sympathetically.  
  
"You could?"  
  
"Yeah, I could."  
  
"Well, anyway, when you picked me up, my head was all crazy and when you started doing that, it just felt so good," she started.  
  
"Lorelai, are you trying to tell me you don't want to do that anymore? Because it's all right if," he rambled.  
  
"No, Tristan, just, please listen to me. It's not that I didn't enjoy it; it's just, fast for me right now. Let's face it, that's sex, and," she was cut off again.  
  
"That wasn't sex."  
  
"Tristan, just because you don't use your dick doesn't make it not sex," she said bluntly.  
  
"Lor," he tried to cut in.  
  
"No, I'm not done. I like you, I really do, but right now I just can't deal with this stuff. I can't deal with boys and sex and if we stay together, it's just going to get more complicated. I just, can't," she said, standing up and putting more distance between them.  
  
"You want to break up?"  
  
She just nodded.  
  
"Because you don't want to have sex?"  
  
"Its not just sex! It's all getting too complicated, I'm telling you. I've got all this stuff going on with my family," she rambled.  
  
"Isn't your dad gone again?"  
  
"He's in Boston," she agreed.  
  
"This isn't about your family. This is about us. Is there another guy?" he asked, not understanding what was really going on here yet.  
  
"No," she said, though her mind flitted to Luke and how understanding he'd been. How safe she felt with him last night.  
  
"Fine, whatever," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, fighting tears back.  
  
"I, I need to get out of here," he stood, walking past her and out her bedroom door within a matter of seconds.  
  
She sat down on her bed and let the tears slip down her cheek. She honestly hadn't meant to break up with him, but her whole life just seemed to be going in fast forward and she needed it to stop. She needed peace and being with Tristan just wasn't going to help with that. Whenever she was with him, all she could think about was him touching her, feeling him, and sex. She knew it would end in actual sex, and soon. She'd always felt that oral sex was sex, and that's what she'd let him to do her. With no real discussion, no planning that her mother had tried to instill her with. It just all happened. Suddenly she felt for her mother in ways she never connected with before, how she felt with Chris when she was sixteen. This thought just brought more tears to her eyes, and she curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow and let them fall.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory had left for the bookstore. She walked slowly, enjoying the snow and saying hi to the few people who had ventured out in the weather for church or to get groceries. The roads were cleared, though they were deserted as they didn't get a lot of through traffic anyway, and most people from town walked everywhere. She got to the bookstore, and put her hand on the door handle. She could see Luke and Jess, both at work, though there were few patrons browsing today. Taking a breath to let the courage seep into her with the cold air, she opened the door.  
  
The jingle of the bell caused Luke to look up from his shelving duties. He looked a bit uneasy, and stood up, walking slowly to Rory.  
  
"Uh, Rory, I just wanted to talk to you for a second, is that okay?" he stammered.  
  
"Sure Luke," she gave him a smile. She could guess what he wanted to tell her, but figured it was best to just let him get it out.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" he offered, as she sat at one of the tables.  
  
"Uh, sure. Coffee's good." She looked over at Jess, who had piles all around him, and was scribbling furiously on a pad of paper in the corner of the store. He glanced up at her, smiled and went back to his work. She smiled at his behavior and tried to put on a poker face when Luke came back with the coffee for her.  
  
"Rory, I just wanted you to know, last night, Lorelai and I got locked out and she said we shouldn't go to your house, and," he rambled at her.  
  
"Luke, if you're trying to tell me nothing happened at Ms. Patty's, I already know. I trust my kid, and I like you."  
  
"So, you're not, you know," he started, looking at her gratefully.  
  
"You're not on my hit list, no," she smiled at him, taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"Thanks. I just wanted to clear that up."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. He stood to go back to work, but she put her hand on his sleeve.  
  
"What is Jess doing?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"He's recataloguing the inventory. I think he's lost his mind."  
  
"You're kidding me! That'll take him forever!"  
  
"Hey, don't tell me. I got up earlier, and he had been down here for hours, doing this."  
  
"Huh. I'll let you get back to work," she said, letting go of his arm.  
  
She finished her coffee while reading the book in her purse. When she was finished, she slipped the book back in her purse and walked over to the corner where Jess was still crouched, with pads of paper and books surrounding him.  
  
"Tell me it isn't so!" she said, laughter lilting her voice.  
  
"What?" he said, sticking his pen behind his ear.  
  
"Jess, is this some way of getting out of writing your column?"  
  
"No, I'm organizing."  
  
"Why won't you switch over to using a computer?" she pleaded.  
  
"That's for amateurs," he informed her.  
  
"Jess, it's so much easier. It'll save you time to work on your column."  
  
"I see. You're looking for ways to free me up to do your dirty work," he smirked.  
  
"I'm thinking of ways to let you do two jobs and still see me," she corrected.  
  
Standing and dusting himself off, he looked around before taking her hand and pulling her into the storeroom. She let out a little noise, but let him lead her.  
  
She sat down on one of the stack of boxes along the nearest wall. Her feet dangled slightly off the floor, and she let her purse slip off her shoulder and hit the floor. He stepped closer to her, standing between her open legs. Her eyes widened and watched his face for what exactly he had planned for this little rendezvous. She'd been back here with him before, but that was different. He wasn't yelling at her to get out, and she wasn't pleading for books. She'd never considered the storeroom erotic, but she didn't want to rule out any possibilities at this point. He certainly had the power to make it so. He put his hands on her shoulders lightly and leaned his head down to hers. She closed her eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her, but instead he moved his lips just by her ear and whispered.  
  
"So, you've come back for more, huh?" His voice was deep and resonated deep within her. Instantly, she felt an overcoming desire for him, and wanted to beg him to take her upstairs and repeat all of last night's activities over again.  
  
Noticing her eyes didn't open, he took the opportunity to kiss under her earlobe, then licked lightly around the outer rim of her ear, from top to bottom, taking the flesh of her lobe into his teeth and tugging a little. She gave a little whimper, and he knew he had her in the palm of his hands. He leaned back a little, breaking contact with her, only for her to take her arms and secure them around his waist, pulling him back into her.  
  
"I have work to do," he informed her, though not so convincingly.  
  
"Jess," she pleaded, looking him in the eye after she slowly opened her lids.  
  
"Rory, seriously. Luke is right out there, and customers," he went on.  
  
"So, Luke can take care of the customers," she insisted.  
  
"All right, but if my business goes under, I'm blaming you," he smiled; leaning in to give her the kiss she'd been craving since he'd left her early this morning. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him flush up against her body, and put her arms around his neck. His hands seemed to be everywhere on her, moving up the front of her shirt, then down the back, before moving them under the hem, moving up to find the clasp of her bra. Just as he found the hook, there was noise coming from beside them.  
  
"Oh, shit! Sorry," Luke exclaimed, taken aback by the sight. He figured something weird was going on, but he hadn't expected to see evidence of it so quickly.  
  
Jess turned around, standing in front of Rory, blocking her from view as any gentlemen does, so she could put herself to rights. She ran a hand behind her, to make sure her bra was fully clasped and straightened her hair and shirt.  
  
"Luke, did you uh, need something?" Jess' voice was gruff and hard.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know it started snowing again, people are heading home. Did you want to stay open?"  
  
"No, no, go ahead and close. Take the rest of the day off," Jess said quickly, knowing Luke wanted to get out of the room as he could look anywhere but at his uncle and Rory.  
  
"Thanks," he immediately disappeared.  
  
"Sorry," he turned to face Rory, who was a little red in the face and neck.  
  
"No, it's fine. We probably shouldn't do that, here," she gestured to their surroundings.  
  
"Well, no matter where we go, they're going to be around," he reminded her.  
  
"We could run away together," she teased.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"So, do you need some help with your cataloguing?"  
  
"Nah, I'll do it at night mostly. I'm just doing some preliminary stuff 'til the computer comes anyway," he said, wondering if she was paying attention.  
  
"But, you said--!" she exclaimed.  
  
But of course she was.  
  
"What?" he tried his innocent act, his face serious.  
  
"Jess, why did you let me go on about computers and time and all that?"  
  
"You're cute when you're self-righteous," he smirked.  
  
"I'm not self-righteous!"  
  
"All right," he kissed her nose.  
  
"Hey!" she jumped off the boxes, moving after him. Luke was finished closing, as they had barely opened and was nowhere to be seen. Jess moved to pick up his stacks of paperwork, and moved them to the counter.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"You had some, and we're closed."  
  
"Yeah, but now I should get coffee any time," she explained.  
  
Jess snorted. "You think you're getting free coffee because you kiss me?"  
  
"Hey, I put out!" she exclaimed, then realized yelling that so loudly in this town wasn't the best idea. But it sure hardened the smirk onto Jess' amused face.  
  
"Stop that!" she said quieter.  
  
"What? You said it!"  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
"No," he reiterated.  
  
"Please?" she moved closer to him, changing her tactics.  
  
He shook his head, moving his pencil over the paper, scribbling something.  
  
"Pretty please?" she said, closer still, moving her hand lightly down his arm, making initial contact.  
  
Another shake. He was holding his ground, but she had yet to unleash her powers on him. Moving as close as she could without actually being pressed into him, she moved her lips to his ear, so when her lips moved, they brushed his skin lightly.  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" came her soft, sugary voice.  
  
Damn, she was good. Jess prided himself on not giving into women, being with them only when it suited him, but Rory was something completely different. She had this effect on him; he couldn't explain it. It was as if his body acted on its own in response to her.  
  
She felt him shudder lightly as her breath and lips touched him, and he put an arm around her waist, drawing her the rest of the way to him. He moved his lips to hers, but didn't kiss her.  
  
"You're sure you'd rather have coffee right now?"  
  
She swallowed audibly and looked into his eyes. They were smiling, though he physically wasn't, and desire filled his tone.  
  
"What about Luke? Isn't he upstairs?" she whispered back.  
  
"Not if he's smart," he responded, kissing her lips again. And again. Again and she nodded, as he continued to kiss her lips with increasing fervor. They turned out the lights at the store on their way up the apartment.  
  
Luke had gone out for a walk in the snow, this time wearing his heavy jacket and hat. He fingered the keys in his jacket pockets. The snow fell around him, not as heavy as last night's had become, but it had already started to cover tracks made around town by people out doing shopping or going to church. He had no destination in mind, but he ended up where he seemed to end up a lot these days. Right in front of the Gilmore house. He knew his uncle and Rory were going to be occupying the apartment for a while, though he really didn't want to think about that. He liked Rory, and living with his uncle wasn't really the worst thing ever, but seeing them just reminded him of his lack of love life. Not that he'd been having so much luck with girls in New York, but it was different there. If you wanted to hook up with a girl in New York, it just happened. It had nothing to do with relationships, it was just physical. Which was fine with Luke, most of the time. He'd seen too many relationships get violent, messy and just plain hurtful. His mother had shown him that enough times. Strings of boyfriends, all of them losers that used her, had been in his life since he was born. His dad, well, who knows what happened to him. Liz mentioned him sometimes when she was really drunk, but Luke just tried to shut it out. It was easier that way.  
  
Still staring at the house, deciding whether or not to knock, he noticed Lorelai on her bed through her window. It looked like she was crying. He really hated to see girls cry. Couldn't stand it, wasn't good with them, he avoided it at all costs. But it didn't stop him from going up to the door. Before he could stop himself, he was knocking.  
  
It took her a moment to pull herself to the door. Expecting Tristan, she slung the door open, having wiped her tears away, hoping not to show signs of having been crying for the last hour. She wasn't successful though, and she could tell by the look on Luke's face.  
  
"Hey," he opened.  
  
"Hey. Did you need something?"  
  
"Uh, no, I had to clear out of the bookstore."  
  
"Why?" she was confused. Then it occurred to her where her mother had been going. "Oh. Right. Do you want to come in?" she stepped back; now back in her pajamas, to let him in.  
  
"Sure. Thanks."  
  
He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"  
  
"No, I was just going to eat a ton of junk food and watch some chick flicks."  
  
"Why would you do either of those things?"  
  
"Because Tristan and I just broke up," her voice breaking along with the words.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he cringed. Now really had been a bad time to come over.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" he offered, still uncomfortable. She continued to cry, but shook her head no.  
  
"Could you stay? Just 'til my mom gets back?"  
  
"She's at the apartment, I could call..."  
  
"No, no. Let them, figure out what they're doing. I don't want to ruin this for her," she sniffled.  
  
"I'll stay. Come on, sit on the couch, I'll go get your food. What do you want?" he asked, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Just grab all the bags in the pantry, and the pop in the fridge."  
  
Luke nodded, deciding to wing it. She moved to put in a movie, and he returned a moment later, loaded down with bags of crap. Setting them all down on the coffee table, she began to dig in, as he watched her.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat, too?"  
  
"That's okay," he looked at the food like it might bite him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked, a little confused.  
  
"I just, don't eat a lot of sugar."  
  
"You're one of those healthy eaters?" her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. I'll just get some water, I'm sure you have some vegetables in your house somewhere."  
  
"Luke, seriously, you'll starve. There's nothing resembling food in our fridge."  
  
"I'm fine. You have graham crackers here and those are remotely healthy," he assured her. "I'll just get some water."  
  
"I wouldn't. Our filter is broken."  
  
"Soda it is," he smiled at her, as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and gave him a grateful look. She knew he would probably rather be anywhere other than here right now, given all the circumstances.  
  
Back in the apartment, Rory and Jess were progressing nicely on Jess' cramped twin bed. He shifted, so when he moved she wouldn't roll off the bed, and she giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just this bed, I'm sorry. You need a bigger one."  
  
"Well, maybe now that I have a good reason to get one, I will," he kissed her hard. Her stream of thought lost, she sank back down into the mattress, tiny or not, and let him explore where he wished.  
  
Halfway through Terms of Endearment, Luke groaned and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie.  
  
"Who wrote this crap?" he groaned.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is a classic, my friend," she argued.  
  
"Classic? This is drivel!"  
  
"Luke! I can't believe you!"  
  
"I understand you're watching this to make yourself cry, but honestly, I don't think I can take it anymore. I'm going to cry, out of pain," he gave her a look.  
  
"What is it with guys? God, are you incapable of understanding human emotion?" she erupted, not meaning for Luke to get the brunt of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seriously. Are women the only ones capable of having more than one thought going through their minds at a time? We have to juggle school, or work, men, families, the future, not to mention the past. It's just too much, too much to deal with, and when we can't, we get punished and," she rambled, bursting into tears all over again.  
  
Luke moved closer to her, putting his arm around her awkwardly at first, but then wrapped the other arm around her pulling her in close when she turned into him. He held her as she cried, smoothing her hair and whispering words of comfort to her, letting her cry. 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Rory rolled over to glance at the alarm clock on Jess' bedside table. The table was covered in CD cases and books; they coated every available surface. She noted the time on the CD player/alarm clock read 4pm. She'd been there for hours, without realizing that Lorelai had been home alone, well, she hoped alone, for hours. Rolling back over to face Jess, she smiled at him hesitantly.  
  
"Don't say it," he mumbled, pulling her back into him.  
  
"I need to get home," she said, trying to pull herself from him without luck.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I don't have to work today, you don't have to work today, there is no reason for you to leave this bed."  
  
"Uh, well, Luke is a reason."  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"I know, and I feel bad. I'm keeping him from his home," Rory giggled.  
  
"He'll get over it. When he's my age and wants to get some, he'll call and tell me how he understands," Jess laughed.  
  
"Jess, come on," she whined, still trying to pry his arm away from her.  
  
"Rory, relax."  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll stay. If we talk about this."  
  
She sat up a little, as he loosened his grip. He sat up straight against the headboard, enjoying the view as she sat up and blushed. She took the sheet and held it up against her.  
  
"Jess, I'm serious."  
  
"Ooh, serious face, fine. Let's talk."  
  
"So, you and me," she led.  
  
"We are having incredible sex," he smirked.  
  
"We are having sex," she agreed.  
  
"Incredible sex," he corrected.  
  
She smiled for a moment, and then shook her head as if to shake it off her face.  
  
"Jess, seriously. What are we doing here?"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you want me to tell you because you don't know?"  
  
She chewed on the skin under her bottom lip, not wanting to meet his eyes. Her head leaned forward and a chunk of hair fell into her face. He might be right, but she didn't like how he put it so simply and succinctly.  
  
"That's not it at all. I just wondered what it was to you."  
  
"Rory, I've known you for years. If you're wondering if this is one of my one night stands, well, I don't think that's possible."  
  
"Because of the town or because of me?" she met his eyes.  
  
"Why do I care what the town thinks?"  
  
"Jess, you know what I mean."  
  
"Because of you. Of us."  
  
"So, there's an us?"  
  
"I thought that's what we were doing here."  
  
"Will you be serious?"  
  
"Rory, come on. Just ask me whatever it is that you're not getting the answer you want to," he asked seriously, pushing the lock of hair behind her ear as she continued to hold the sheet up against her with both hands.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked back at him as if it were taking all the energy she had left in her. They had spent hours in his bed, not talking really, not thinking. But that wasn't her, she always thought and planned and felt secure in her decisions. He was making that all impossible by sitting next to her, the plain white sheet just strewn over his otherwise naked form.  
  
"Is this is more than sex?"  
  
Never had one question sounded more vulnerable to him. He gave her a smile, a rare and honest one, and nodded as he pulled her back closer to him.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
She let him hold her for a while longer, neither of them speaking. She let her guard down again, allowing the sheet to fall as she pressed herself into him. She gave into the feeling of his arms holding her in place, feeling his strength across her back.  
  
"Good," she whispered, pulling back finally. "I do need to get home."  
  
Jess nodded. "Yeah, I guess you should check in at home."  
  
"But I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Can I take you out this week?"  
  
She smiled. "Just let me know when, okay?"  
  
He nodded again, watching as she gathered her clothes and headed into the bathroom to straighten up. Looking around, he too grabbed his clothes and slid into them. The past two days had been more than he'd ever hoped for. Never had he thought that he and Rory would be able to get to this point. She had been in his bed all afternoon, after him being in her bed all the previous night. And he hated to admit, she was right about his bed. Hers was much more preferable. He was still contemplating the last issue when she reemerged from the bathroom.  
  
"What?" she laughed.  
  
"We'll have to do this again, but in your bed," he said, pulling her back into him as she attempted to pull her shoes on.  
  
"I told you your bed was too small," she laughed. Then that damn common sense came in to play. "But, uh, Jess," she started.  
  
He didn't like her tone. "Rory?"  
  
"Well, it's just—I need to talk to Lorelai. You know, make sure she's cool with you, uh, staying over," she stressed the last two words.  
  
He nodded, understanding. This couldn't be just about him and Rory. Rory never just thought about herself, and she couldn't.  
  
"Just, give me a call later," he requested.  
  
She smiled, relieved. Of course he understood, he was Jess. He knew her as well as anyone ever had. "I will."  
  
She took her time walking home, enjoying the snow. It was already dark, the sun a casualty of their location this time of year. She loved snow; it made the small town glow as if covered in fairy dust. She turned her key in the lock and opened the door only to hear noises that kicked her directly into mother mode.  
  
Rushing into the living room, she saw Lorelai crying her eyes out, clutched onto Luke.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she was at Lorelai's side a second later, looking at Luke in curiosity.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'm here, honey, what happened?"  
  
"I—I broke up with Tristan," she choked out.  
  
"I'm just going to go," Luke said, as Lorelai pried her arms from him and grabbed a pillow from the couch to clutch onto.  
  
"Luke, thanks," she managed a weak smile.  
  
He nodded, returning the smile. "No problem. Uh, Rory, do you know if Jess is around?"  
  
"Um, yeah. He's in the apartment," she blushed a little.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he pulled his jacket on and left the Gilmore house.  
  
"Shh, honey. Do you want to talk about it?" Rory smoothed her hand over Lorelai's back.  
  
"No, I just. Mom, I didn't even know I was going to do it. He came over here and all of a sudden, I was breaking up with him. He looked so mad, and I—Luke showed up and he was so nice. He watched sappy movies with me and ate crap, and I," she rambled, dissolving into tears again.  
  
"Well, obviously you haven't had enough junk to eat. Oh, honey, break ups are the worst, and the first one is the worst of all," she explained, letting Lorelai slide her head into her lap.  
  
"I just, I can't--," she started but didn't need to finish. Rory understood perfectly and just held her as she cried. She hit the pause button on the VCR and Terms of Endearment came on, halfway through the movie. She stroked her daughter's hair as they watched the rest of the sad movie.  
  
Later that evening, Lorelai had decided to go to bed early, leaving Rory to work on some newspaper stuff in the living room. The phone rang, and Rory jumped to answer it, as to not disturb her finally peaceful daughter.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Rory?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's, Tristan. Is Lorelai there?"  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"Well, could you wake her up?"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you just see her in school tomorrow?" Rory insisted.  
  
"I don't know what she told you, but I'd really like to talk to her."  
  
"She told me she broke up with you. You'll understand if I wasn't expecting to hear from you," Rory informed him.  
  
"I just, wanted to know why, I guess."  
  
"She didn't tell you why?"  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her," she said, feeling bad for the kid. Everyone deserves the truth, whatever it might be. She knew Lorelai had really liked Tristan, even though she was a little freaked out about how much she liked him. Rory hoped she wasn't just scared. Making a mental note to speak to Lorelai, she bid Tristan a goodnight and hung up.  
  
She continued with her work, readjusting her glasses. She was trying to push Lorelai's situation out of her mind when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Working. Lor's in bed already."  
  
"Luke told me she had some sort of meltdown."  
  
"Poor kid. Yeah, she and Tristan broke up."  
  
"That's too bad. Did you, uh, talk to her?"  
  
"Jess, she's heartbroken."  
  
"So? You're not," he reminded her.  
  
"I know, but you can't flaunt your happy boyfriend news in the face of someone who just broke up with their boyfriend. At least, not to someone you like."  
  
"Rory, she needs to know."  
  
"Give her one mopey night. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I promise."  
  
"I told Luke."  
  
"Really?" she asked, cringing.  
  
"Yep, I told him what an amazing la-," he started.  
  
"You are a horrible person and I'm hanging up now," she informed him.  
  
"But I'm bored."  
  
"Work."  
  
"The store's closed."  
  
"Inventory," she mentioned.  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"Work on your column."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Jess," she warned.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"Where is Luke?"  
  
"That's not how you play this game."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"It's like five degrees out."  
  
"I didn't make the kid leave."  
  
"Good night, Jess."  
  
"Despot."  
  
"Gee, I love you too," she sighed. Then silence. Her heart stopped a little bit too. She was a little dizzy and glad to be seated.  
  
"Uh, Jess," she started, trying to rectify the should-have-been joke.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" His voice was even and calm. How did he do it?  
  
"Right. Just like always."  
  
"Night, Rory."  
  
"Night, Jess."  
  
She sat back and put her work done. It was clear that the universe was against her getting anything productive done tonight. She went in and checked on Lorelai, who was breathing evenly. Smiling that one of them was at peace; she turned and climbed up the stairs to her room to try to achieve the same state. 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
The next morning, Rory got up early in order to catch Lorelai before she could silently escape to school. After the call from Tristan the night before, she had a feeling Lorelai might be evasive today. She sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed at the bright and early time of 7:10am. The look on Lorelai's face as she emerged from her room said it all.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hi." She smiled knowingly at her daughter.  
  
Lorelai looked around the room like she was looking for more people to spring out from behind the cabinet doors or burst through the backdoor.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just a regular Monday morning at the Gilmore house."  
  
"Which means school," she pointed to her book bag.  
  
"And work." She kept her words simple, unleading, hoping Lorelai would open up by herself.  
  
"Okay, seriously, whatever you want to say, just say it. You're creeping me out here."  
  
Rory let out a sigh. "Tristan called last night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? He started pouring his heart out to me about how he didn't understand why you broke up with him. And at first I thought he was being a whiny rich boy that didn't get his way, but then I started to wonder why you did break up with him."  
  
"I don't even know," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. The fact that you were seeing a boy that you felt so ... strongly about did worry me. But you seemed to like him so much, then after one intimate moment you just end it?"  
  
Lorelai looked down. "It just, wasn't right."  
  
"If that's how you really feel," Rory put her hand over her daughter's. "But I'd hate to think that you just thought you couldn't handle it. Because you're getting to an age where you're going to have opportunities to be in amazing relationships with guys. And I want you to be able to experience those wonderful feelings, you know?"  
  
"I just, I need some time to figure it all out."  
  
"Hey, it's all about what you want. As long as you're happy, I'm happy," she smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. I should get going to get my bus."  
  
She stood, hugging her mom before heading for the door. She paused before opening the front door.  
  
"Don't think that you're getting out of telling me what's going on with you and Jess!" came the upbeat voice that she was used to hearing before Rory heard the door close.  
  
Coming into the bookstore, she felt like everyone was staring at her. Like they knew. It was impossible. She hoped. Not that she was embarrassed about it, but she enjoyed the fact that it was new and just the two of them. Of course, containing the goofy smile on her face when she looked at him would probably help...  
  
"Hey," he acknowledged her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Yeah," she looked around the bookstore to see who might be lurking in the stacks. "Could I get that book from you?"  
  
"Book?"  
  
"The one you were telling me about?" she raised her eyebrow and nodded to the stairs.  
  
"Right, come on up," he picked up on her not so subtle hint and led the way up to the apartment.  
  
They barely got inside the apartment when her lips covered his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and they stumbled into whatever piece of furniture could support their weight first. Within thirty seconds her lipstick was a distant memory, his shirt was unbuttoned and both were breathing erratically.  
  
"Morning," she smiled.  
  
"Mmm. Where were you two hours ago?"  
  
"In bed. Lonely, I might add."  
  
"Well, I could come over tonight. Did you talk to Lorelai?"  
  
"Well, she told me I needed to talk to her about it. Does that count?" she winced.  
  
"Rory," he started.  
  
"After school, I promise. Why don't you guys come over for dinner?"  
  
Jess looked at her oddly. "You aren't planning on cooking something, are you?"  
  
"God, no. Pizza or Chinese. Your choice," she kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"You realize this gives you a deadline."  
  
"I thrive on deadlines. It's open-ended things that make me nauseous."  
  
"Chinese."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I choose Chinese." He reiterated slowly for her.  
  
"Right," she smiled, looking down at their state of dishevelment. "So, I should get to work."  
  
"Tease," he mocked her.  
  
"Jess, about last night—what I said," she started, unsure of whether she should continue.  
  
He looked at her as if amused, but intent on her words.  
  
"I meant it as a joke, I didn't mean to say, well, that," she stressed the last word.  
  
"So, you're trying to tell me you want to be just friends?" he used air quotes, still smirking.  
  
"You're teasing me. I have angst and you're teasing me." She smacked his chest playfully.  
  
"Ouch, Ms. Gilmore, I didn't know you had that in you! Can I sleep over tonight?"  
  
"No, and you suck!" she stuck out her tongue, straightening her outfit as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Rory, wait," he scrambled to grab her before she reached the door.  
  
"What?" she asked, trying to sound impatient.  
  
"I'm sorry. I knew what you meant, but it's not like I would have run screaming if you had meant it," he looked into her eyes, trying to show her how serious he was being.  
  
"Oh. Well. That's good, good to know," she gulped, his lips moving closer to hers. "So, six-ish tonight?"  
  
"We'll be there." He kissed her and allowed her to pull away.  
  
She smiled and gave him a little wave.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Book?"  
  
"Right, man, two days and already I'm getting sloppy," she admonished herself, giggling a little.  
  
"Preferences?"  
  
"Jess, I'm not going to read it."  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
"I'll do the hurting. I have work. And I expect an article on my desk by noon," she added as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Mm, bossy, I like it." He watched her leave and decided that maybe another shot at the shower might be in order. With a change of temperature, of course.  
  
Lorelai closed her locker after getting her books out for her fourth period American History class. She chatted with a few girls that she had classes with as they passed her in the hall. She noticed it first out the corner of her eye. Then the other girls noticed him and giggled.  
  
"He's so hot! Didn't you go out with him?" Gretchen asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, we went out a few times," she attempted to appear nonchalant.  
  
"What's he like in bed?" Marie cooed as she managed to get a look at his ass when he passed them.  
  
"I should get to class. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Lorelai ignored her and took a step in the direction that Tristan had gone.  
  
She slowed down when she got about ten feet from his locker. His back was to her, and the only distinguishing thing between him and the other guys was his blonde hair and his trademark cocky gait. She took a deep breath and strode up next to him.  
  
"Did you take good notes in English? I think I spaced out for about twenty minutes when Medina droned on and on about Henry James."  
  
He looked at her, confused as to her seemingly normal behavior. This wasn't the Lorelai he was expecting. In fact, he wasn't expecting her at all. Furrowing his brow, he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I have notes," he handed them over to her.  
  
"Actually I was hoping you could come over tonight, and go over them with me? We have that big test on Friday and all," she flirted.  
  
"You want me to come over?"  
  
"Will six work for you?"  
  
"Uh, sure. I guess so," he said, more confused than ever. He was beginning to wonder if she had in fact broken up with him.  
  
"Great. I better get to history."  
  
He nodded, watching her spin on her heel, her Chilton skirt whirling around like a little girl's skirt would, and stroll off to her next classroom. He was ever in awe of her, and he knew this was probably going to be the death of him. But he'd die happy, he bet. Putting an amused smirk on his face, he closed his locker and headed in the opposite direction to Advanced Trigonometry.  
  
Lorelai came straight home to get some of her homework out of the way since Tristan was coming over to study English later. Plus once her mom got home, she knew they had to talk. She knew that her mother and Jess were getting potentially serious, and was now dying for details. Well, vague details. There are just some things you don't want to know about your mother.  
  
The phone rang, and she hoped it wasn't Tristan calling to cancel. She couldn't blame him if he did, but hopefully they could just start over somehow. She did like him and she felt bad for freaking out at him. Her mom was right, she'd have to deal with this stuff, and he was definitely worth trying for. She knew that feeling he invoked in her was rare, not everyone was lucky enough to find that with someone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Lor. Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Dad, hi. No, it's fine. But it's Monday."  
  
"I know, I have to go out of town tomorrow, so I can't make our Wednesday night usual."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Cleveland."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You were hoping for something more exotic?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So was I. Look, I was wondering if you'd like to come up to Boston in a couple of weeks. I could take you on a tour of Harvard, and we could hang out."  
  
"Harvard, really?"  
  
"Yep. If it's okay with you and your mom."  
  
"I'll ask her tonight and leave a message on your machine. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sounds perfect. I'll talk to you soon, honey."  
  
"Have fun in Cleveland, don't they have the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame?"  
  
"True. I'll get you something shiny."  
  
"I like drummers," she teased.  
  
"Wow. I'm hanging up now and pretending you never said that."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
"Bye, Lor."  
  
Rory came running through the door at five-thirty. Literally running. She began shouting quickly at Lorelai as she jogged into the living room and up the stairs, calling out instructions and information.  
  
"Alright, we have a half-hour. The thing with Jess and I is that we're dating. We're actually potentially pretty serious and I need to talk to you more about it but that is the five-second explanation. The ten-second explanation is that he came over Saturday, we fought some more, we started making out, it snowed, and boom, he stayed over. If you want to know more, we'll talk later, but right now order as much Chinese food as you can in ten minutes, cause Jess and Luke will be here at six!"  
  
Lorelai smiled until she heard the last part.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory stuck her head into the stairwell, having changed and redone her hair. "What, what?"  
  
"Jess and Luke coming over at six? What if I made plans?"  
  
"You don't like Jess and Luke?"  
  
"I made plans."  
  
"It's a Monday night."  
  
"And Tristan is coming over to study."  
  
"Then order more Chinese food," Rory said, as if the solution was obvious.  
  
"Mom, what?" she asked flustered.  
  
"On the phone, go, go!" Rory urged her, moving back into her room to find shoes to go with her 'I'm casual but I still look good even though I just threw this on,' outfit. 


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
AN: Blushes with happiness, pride and awe: Just checked out the Proud and Prejudiced Fanfic awards, and saw that this little fic got nominated in two categories! Don't know who did it, but I'm very honored, probably undeserving, but over the moon! So thanks to the wonderful person who made my day/week/month! If you've never checked out that site, I highly recommend it; tons of awesome fics get nominated. Anyhow, I'm done ranting, but not done blushing. On with the next chapter.  
  
They sat around the living room, passing Chinese food cartons in bouts of awkward conversation that interrupted even more drawn out awkward silences. Jess and Rory sat on the couch next to Lorelai. Tristan sat on the footstool next to Lorelai and Luke sat in a chair, pulled up on the other side of the coffee table. They'd already discussed various town events, the test that Lorelai and Tristan were studying for and were now back to silence.  
  
Tristan stood, excusing himself to refresh his drink. Lorelai downed the rest of her soda and quickly followed him. She found him resting his lean frame against the closed refrigerator. Smiling, she walked up next to him.  
  
"You know, it works better if you open the door first."  
  
"I should just go."  
  
"What? No, you're here to study."  
  
"Well, obviously we're not getting any studying done with the entire menu from Emperial Gardens in your living room and local business owners over for a chat."  
  
"I didn't know Mom invited Jess over—and Luke comes with Jess," she explained.  
  
"It's fine, it's just probably not the time."  
  
"No, we're done eating. I'll just excuse us to study in my room."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that'll fly."  
  
"Just, grab your book bag and go to my room, I'll take care of it."  
  
"What ever the lady wants," he said, moving to the entryway.  
  
"Hey, guys, since we're done with food, Tristan and I are going to hit the books, okay?"  
  
Rory looked up, still chewing a mouthful of garlic chicken. She swallowed quickly and opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"Isn't your test Friday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you need to study now?"  
  
"Mom, he came all the way out here. We'll just be in my room."  
  
Rory looked to Jess, who gave an unopinionated look, then turned his attention to the fried rice. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine, just remember it's a school night. He needs to be out of here by 9," she reminded.  
  
"That's fine. See you guys," she said to Luke and Jess.  
  
Jess and Luke nodded as she turned and headed back to join Tristan in her room. Rory frowned and looked back at Jess, who shrugged. Luke looked from one to the other, and put his steamed vegetable carton, something no one else had requested to try, down on the coffee table.  
  
"So, uh, can I get out of here?"  
  
"You don't want to stay?" Rory asked. Jess let out a stifled laugh.  
  
"Being on a date with my uncle? Yeah, seriously, can I get out of here?"  
  
"Go. Don't do anything stupid," Jess advised, waving him on. He left in a matter of seconds, as per usual when in the vicinity of Jess and Rory.  
  
Rory looked towards the closing door and sank back against Jess.  
  
"Does he not like me?"  
  
Jess smiled and put his arm around Rory. "I think it's more of a dislike of seeing his uncle on a date. Don't take it personally."  
  
"He flees every time I'm around," she pointed out.  
  
"That's because we're always doing this," he said, kissing her neck. She smiled, moving into him before realizing where they were. And who else was there. She pulled back a little, and he sighed.  
  
"Jess, it's like seven o'clock on a Monday. Lorelai is in her bedroom right now, studying."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"We can't just make out here," she chastised.  
  
"We're adults, we can do whatever we want. They're the ones that shouldn't be locked in a bedroom," he pointed out.  
  
"I hate you," she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"No, you don't," he smiled, moving back to capture her lips with his. She enjoyed the kiss, letting herself be swept away in the still new sensations. She couldn't believe the feelings this man, her friend of all these years, invoked in her. She forgot everything in her life and just focused on the feel of his soft lips moving demandingly against her own.  
  
"So, you seem pretty prepared for this test," Tristan added as he answered her last quiz question.  
  
"It's all this studying. It makes me confident," she assured him.  
  
"I'm starting to think you had ulterior motives for asking me to study."  
  
"I don't have ulterior motives."  
  
"Really?" he asked, leaning across the papers and books that separated them on the bed.  
  
"I asked you to study. We're studying."  
  
"I'm tired of studying," he whispered, moving his lips against hers. She responded to the kiss, encouraging him on. He moved the papers off the bed in one swift motion and scooted closer to her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmhmm," he murmured, leaning further over her so she was forced back against her pillows.  
  
"Mhhmmm," she returned, letting him cover her, as he got comfortable.  
  
"So, can I stay over tonight?" Jess murmured in her ear as he lay over her on the couch.  
  
"I, uh, oh, keep doing that," she urged him on as he found a particularly sensitive area on her neck and sucked it into his teeth.  
  
"You didn't answer me," he teased her, pulling away from the spot.  
  
"I want to say yes," she said, moving closer to him, as if to remind him of what he was doing.  
  
"Then say yes. You told her, didn't you?"  
  
"Well I didn't ask if she was okay with this," she sighed, giving up the hinting. His attention was definitely elsewhere at this point.  
  
"Rory, is there some reason you won't talk to her about this?"  
  
"No. No! It's just, everything's been so crazy, and there just hasn't been time."  
  
He looked at her as if he were trying to ascertain the truth from her last statement.  
  
"Honest!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove it," he stated again.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let me stay over."  
  
"Jess, we have rules."  
  
"Rory, at some point you have to decide that someone is worth amending the rules for."  
  
She was quiet for a moment, looking down at the floor before looking back up into his eyes. His warm, chocolate eyes. She'd never seen in them what she now saw. Hope mixed with fear. There was fear in there. He was afraid she didn't really want this, and that was the last thing from the truth.  
  
"Stay."  
  
One word, and it made his heart soar. Should she have this kind over power over him yet? A thought that flitted in as quickly as it flitted right back out.  
  
"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" he smiled.  
  
She smiled back and brought her lips back to his to seal the deal.  
  
Lorelai looked over at the clock on her nightstand and groaned inwardly.  
  
"You should get going," she regretfully pointed out.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Tris, it's almost nine, and Mom's pretty strict with boys being in the house at night," she informed him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But first, I just want you to promise me one thing."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Promise me you won't freak out again and not talk to me. I don't know exactly what happened before, but, I ... I really like you, Lor. I want you to be honest with me."  
  
"I want that too. I ... promise not to shut you out."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai walked Tristan to the door, waiting and watching as he slipped his leather jacket on and threw his book bag over his shoulder. She smiled as he kissed her cheek and then he was gone. She turned to see her mother and Jess, now seated upright but flushed, on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go to bed," she announced, giving her mother a pointed look.  
  
"Uh, I'll be right back," she whispered to Jess, and stood to join Lorelai.  
  
Rory followed Lorelai, now looking a little confused, into her bedroom. She gestured for Lorelai to sit, but she stood, so she could pace. She told herself that she shouldn't be nervous about this; she was the mother after all. Talking to Lorelai about this was a courtesy, not a requirement. In most households, anyhow. Unfortunately, this wasn't just any household.  
  
"Mom? You're freaking me out."  
  
"Sorry. This isn't a big deal, I just wanted to tell you—Jess and I are more serious than you might realize. I wanted to tell you sooner, but what with everything that's been going on with you and Tristan—which we will get to later--," she rambled.  
  
"Oh God. You're pregnant?" Lorelai blurted out.  
  
"No. NO! God, it's just, Jess is going to be sleeping over. Sometimes. Tonight," she added.  
  
"Jess is sleeping over? Like on the couch?"  
  
"No, not on the couch. He has a couch of his own."  
  
"Doesn't he have a bed of his own?" Lorelai countered.  
  
"Lorelai," she warned.  
  
"So, you two, you're...?"  
  
"Sleeping together."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you, okay with this?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"What? Of course. I mean, I care what you think, if you're comfortable."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"I might."  
  
Lorelai looked at her mother. She never brought men home, never to spend the night and she wouldn't take the time to hash all this out if they weren't serious about each other.  
  
"So, some nights you'll be there?"  
  
Rory looked surprised, she hadn't thought about that. "Well, probably not. But maybe."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"He won't be here—he goes to work really early. Way before Gilmore rising time."  
  
"It's fine. It's a little weird, but ... fine."  
  
Rory gave her a little smile, as she had stopped pacing when Lorelai asked about her staying over at Jess'. She sat down next to her daughter and put her arm around her.  
  
"So, Tristan was over."  
  
"Goodnight, Mom."  
  
"You're seeing him again?"  
  
"No. Maybe. I don't know."  
  
"Well, you know, you don't have to tie yourself down to one guy. You're sixteen, not 26."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You can date Tristan, keep it casual, and date other people too."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like, whoever you want," she kept it vague, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, night."  
  
Lorelai watched her mother go, thinking about her advice. She wasn't sure about dating Tristan, but she was still intrigued. The chemistry was definitely there, but that wasn't all there was to a relationship. Maybe dating other guys would make her sure one way or the other. She pulled the covers up over her, setting her alarm for the next morning.  
  
Rory came slowly out to the living room, where Jess was cleaning up the food. She smiled, liking how natural it was for him to be here. He was over a lot, helping fix small things around the house. He always had a reason to come over; it was never just to hang out. Although he usually ended up staying for a meal or to just talk. Rory was always reluctant to see him go, and now the butterflies in her stomach reminded her of why. She watched him move the chair back over to the corner, his muscles tightening through his shirt. She leaned into the archway into the front room, taking in the sight.  
  
He turned and noticed her leering at him. She smiled broader as he caught her.  
  
"I feel suddenly like a piece of meat," he joked.  
  
"You should. So, ready for bed?"  
  
"Before we do that, there's something you should know."  
  
"What's that?" even if he wasn't looking at her, he'd be able to hear her smile in her voice.  
  
"I'm a cover hog," he admitted, hanging his head for effect.  
  
She nodded, walking up to him and putting her cheek against his. "You snore, too," she whispered before taking off quickly up the stairs. He was on her heels in less than a second, chasing her up the stairs as she giggled. 


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
"So, how is he?"  
  
"Sookie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is so inappropriate!"  
  
"Yeah, right. I, and the rest of this town, watch you and him dance around each other for years, you finally do it, and you're seriously not going to tell me about it? I think you owe me that much."  
  
"So, what, I should put out some sort of review in the paper?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Well, if you think he wouldn't mind," Sookie trailed off.  
  
"Sook!"  
  
"Kidding. Now, get down to the dirty stuff!" she said, pulling up a cup of coffee and biscotti in front of her after handing one to Rory. They sat in the kitchen of Rory's house, which was vacant for once. Jess was working, and Lorelai had gone out to 'get some air.' She'd been very mysterious today, and Rory couldn't quite figure out what was going on there yet. She figured she was just using code for heading to Lane's. Or trying to scam free coffee from the bookstore.  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"Nice? NICE? Over ten years of ogling each other from afar and you give me NICE?"  
  
"It was amazing, okay? The best sex of my life!"  
  
"Ooh, now we're getting to the good stuff," Sookie squealed.  
  
"This is embarrassing."  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm living vicariously here."  
  
"Did you ever go out with Jackson?" Rory changed the subject.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He hasn't talked about it again."  
  
"Didn't you ask him out?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I asked if he would want to have dinner sometime."  
  
"So, set a definite plan."  
  
"No, the ball's in his court."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked about a vague happening, now it's his turn to set specific details."  
  
Rory furrowed his brow. "Does his know these rules exist?"  
  
Sookie furrowed her brow as well. "Hmm. What if he doesn't?"  
  
"Just, talk to him, Sook."  
  
"Maybe you're right. But if I have to talk to him, I need more details from you first."  
  
"Why?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Sort of a pre-reward. Go on," she insisted.  
  
"It's strange, you know? I mean, just last week, he was the guy that gave me coffee."  
  
"He was more than that."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh come on. You can't say that you never thought of dating Jess."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"What? I mean, maybe, occasionally, when he bent over to pick up a box of books, I snuck a glimpse," she trailed off, blushing.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Oh. My. God. You can't even begin to do it justice with words," Rory sighed happily.  
  
"I'm dying!" Sookie giggled as Rory continued.  
  
"So, wait, she told you to date around?" Lane asked her friend, in hushed tones, just incase her mother was standing outside monitoring the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I'm not handling the Tristan thing well, Lane. I just, I like him, but I'm afraid it's just physical."  
  
"Wow. Remember when our conversations used to revolve around whether we'd rather be She-Ra or Jem?"  
  
"You wanted to be Jem."  
  
"Rocker chic, hello!"  
  
"She-Ra definitely kicks some ass, though."  
  
Lane nodded in agreement. "So, you're going to date Tristan?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"But someone else too?"  
  
"Just, for now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been so preoccupied with him, family and school, I haven't been looking, you know?"  
  
"Well, I can definitely recommend someone. Someone that's crazy about you."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked, intrigued.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Lane!"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"As in Jess' nephew Luke?"  
  
"The one and the same."  
  
"He doesn't like me."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"He thinks I'm annoying!"  
  
"No, he doesn't," Lane assured her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me. Confidentially, of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But when you tell me that you might date other guys, I figure he won't mind if I offer up a little helpful information."  
  
"I can't date Luke. That'd be like dating my cousin or something, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well, first of all, Rory and Jess aren't married. Even if they were, you aren't blood related to Jess, so you'd be half-cousins? Or is it step- cousins? That is so confusing to me."  
  
"I don't think half and steps are big worries in the lives of most Koreans."  
  
"True that."  
  
"So, Luke?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Luke," Lorelai repeated, thinking to herself.  
  
"So, big date again tonight?"  
  
"Actually, no," Rory sighed.  
  
"You can pull yourself away from him?"  
  
"We have work to do, you know, and it's not like I'm addicted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little," Rory blushed again. "It's just, he's so amazing. I never thought that we'd be so ... intense."  
  
"I love intense."  
  
"He's just, he's so smart, he's fun, he's there for me when I need him, and his body—I don't need to go there again," Rory smiled.  
  
"He'd probably kill you if he knew all the things you told me," Sookie laughed.  
  
"He'd probably just strut around, proud of himself," Rory corrected.  
  
"He struts?"  
  
"He should," she giggled again.  
  
"So, seriously, just a quiet night at home?"  
  
"Yep. Lor's out with Lane, and I'm hanging with you until I kick you out so I can get some work done."  
  
"Hey! What'll I do?"  
  
"Call Jackson," Rory didn't even hesitate.  
  
"Maybe," Sookie glared at her friend.  
  
"Hey, get a move on, I'm telling you, you don't even know how much you miss sex until you have it again. . ."  
  
"Sexpot!"  
  
"Hey, if Jess is involved," Rory smiled again. She couldn't quit smiling, in fact. Talking about her and Jess to Sookie just made it more real. Telling her how he had been so adamant about her clearing it all with Lorelai, him wanting to make it more of an official relationship, it just filled her with happiness and a feeling that she might jump right out of her skin at any moment.  
  
"So, Lorelai is fine with this?"  
  
Rory shifted. "Well, she likes Jess. I think it's weird for her, since I've never really had guys here, you know?"  
  
"She'll be fine, I'm sure. She's at that age where her life is getting more hectic, so it's good for you to separate your interests a little."  
  
"I guess. Couldn't she have just stayed five forever?"  
  
"Too late, honey."  
  
"I know. Just, would've been nice, that's all."  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Sookie exclaimed again, as if rethinking the whole conversation.  
  
"I know. I've been so out of it around him, every time I see him, it's like my brain fogs over and all I can think is 'Yippee!' I mean, this is serious. I told him I loved him," Rory said, looking a little ashamed.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Well, no, not really. But sort of. As a joke. But it was a really awkward joke," she explained.  
  
"You're just bringing THIS up now?"  
  
"Well, I just still feel kind of dumb about it."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
Rory blushed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, how did it happen?"  
  
"I don't even know, my brain turns off—he called me some kind of name, and I said 'Gee, I love you too', trying to sound sarcastic, but I don't think I pulled the tone off. It got really silent and weird after that."  
  
"Did he say, anything?"  
  
"We talked about it the next day, I brought it up, to tell him I wasn't some psycho that goes around professing love for new boyfriends that I've barely dated."  
  
"But you HAD slept together," Sookie pointed out.  
  
"Still, it was weird. But he did say the sweetest thing," Rory smiled, remembering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said he wouldn't have run screaming if I had meant it. Like meant it, meant it."  
  
"And that's sweet?"  
  
Rory smiled. "It is in Jess speak."  
  
Sookie smiled at her friend, happy to see her so obviously in love and beyond content.  
  
Lorelai left Lane's house and began the trek home. She shivered slightly, and decided to walk the short distance to the bookstore for coffee on the way home. Maybe she'd ask Jess about the next book they were reading in class. She knew nothing about J.D. Salinger, and she knew Jess knew all there would be to know. And he was mildly more interesting to listen to than her teacher. The fact that Luke might be there might be nice, too.  
  
'Whoa, where did that thought come from?'  
  
She shook her head. She wasn't sure Lane was right. She knew Luke and Lane had been friendly lately, not dating material, but good enough friends. Had he really admitted such a thing to her? If he did like her, he had a weird way of showing it. He just acted like a good friend. He'd seen her cry and scream and beg wildly for coffee at Jess'. He must think she was a first class brat, not to mention the way he'd witnessed her treat Tristan. . .  
  
She stepped into the warm bookstore, letting the smell of the fresh brew wash over her. She could practically taste the warm bitter taste in her mouth as she walked closer to the counter, taking her time to look around the stacks for any familiar faces. Jess popped his head out from the storeroom and seeing Lorelai he came up behind the counter.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Coming right up. You here alone?"  
  
"Wow, you're sly," she mocked him.  
  
"What? It's a legitimate question. If your mother is with you, I need to restock my supplies," he commented.  
  
"You just miss her!" she mocked more.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You love her! Jess and my mom, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S," she started but stopped abruptly when she saw Luke coming down the stairs from the apartment.  
  
Jess turned, to see what had stopped her inane song, to notice his nephew, ready for a run.  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
"Keys?"  
  
"You going out?"  
  
"Never know," Jess said cryptically.  
  
"Right. Later," Luke said, nodding to Lorelai. She nodded back, and actually gave a little blush.  
  
"Wait, are you—is that Lorelai Gilmore blushing?" Jess now teased her after Luke had hit the sidewalk outside.  
  
"Shut up. Where's my coffee?"  
  
"I don't know. You're obviously very worked up. Coffee could have negative side effects, what with your heart rate obviously so elevated already."  
  
"Jess, come on!" she pleaded.  
  
"Fine," he said, handing over the to-go cup. "But don't say I didn't warn you. If you keel over on the way home," he continued.  
  
"Shut up," she warned.  
  
"Here. Take this one for your mom. On the house."  
  
"Fine," she said, grabbing the second cup bitterly. She hated being embarrassed. It so rarely happened, something she prided herself on.  
  
"Oh, but I'd avoid Peach. Luke runs down Peach and Elm. You might pass out, what with the swooning and all before. Then there'd be spilled hot coffee, burns, lawsuits," he continued, chuckling to himself.  
  
Scowling, she turned and left the bookstore without another word.  
  
"Jess' Books," came the answer.  
  
"Why did you send me an angry, angsty child?"  
  
"Did this child come UPS or FedEx?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"What? I sent you coffee," he pointed out.  
  
"Thank you. But Lorelai was so pissed at you! How could you tease her so badly?"  
  
"Oh come on! You should have seen the way she was drooling over Luke. It was shameful, really."  
  
"Jess, stop."  
  
"What? You wouldn't have been able to hold back either!"  
  
"That's wholly besides the point," she tried to dismiss his point.  
  
"I can't help it if she's hot for my nephew. We do share genes, you know. You Gilmore Girls can't resist us."  
  
"Hey, I'm resisting you, right now."  
  
"That's because I'm not there."  
  
"Whatever makes you feel better."  
  
"If I were there, standing in front of you, running my hands down your body, leaning in to taste the skin right above your--,"  
  
"Jess," came her pitiful resistance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have to work," she informed him.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight, Rory," he said, satisfied in his efforts to corrupt her thoughts for the evening.  
  
"Night," she breathed, hanging up before she could ask him to get over here as fast as he could. Lorelai was in for the night, and she wanted to get to what was going on in her ever-on brain. She took a sip of her coffee, and turned the page on the lead story for the next day's paper. 


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.  
  
Lorelai glared at her mother, who was giving her the most innocent face she could muster. Both clad in flannel pajamas on this cold fall morning, they were eating cereal at the kitchen table. Lorelai was grabbing handfuls out of the box, while Rory had actually grabbed a bowl and was eating with a spoon.  
  
"Heinous."  
  
"He wasn't serious, Lore," Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"How can you date that man? He's annoying, sarcastic, and he uses too much hair product!"  
  
"Why is this such a big deal? Unless. . . OH, I get it," Rory smiled, drinking down the rest of the milk in the bowl.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't even know what you're denying," Rory laughed.  
  
"I do too. And I don't appreciate it."  
  
"So, you have no interest in dating Luke," Rory smiled.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"So, you do?"  
  
"I didn't say that either. I never said anything! I just looked at him. I look at people all the time! It doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"So, you have decided to see other people besides Tristan?"  
  
"I'm not discussing this," she countered.  
  
"Hey, I think it's a good idea. And Luke is a great kid," she pointed out.  
  
"I'm not dating Luke. To date him, he'd have to ask me out. Which he hasn't."  
  
"So, ask him out."  
  
"What? No way."  
  
"Well, he sees you with Tristan all the time, he thinks you're with Tristan. If you ask him out, he'll know you're available."  
  
"I'm not asking him out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Have you ever asked a guy out?"  
  
"Oh. Well, no," Rory frowned, thinking for a moment. "So?"  
  
"So, that's normal. Girls aren't supposed to ask guys out. The guys do the asking!"  
  
"What is this, 1950? No, it's a whole new century! Come on, ask him!"  
  
"You're crazy," Lorelai insisted, pointing the box of cereal at her mother.  
  
"Fine, fine. Do what you want. Sit around at home, wondering why you aren't doing anything but hanging out with your poor, old mother," Rory sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You won't be at home, you'll be out with Jess," Lorelai commented.  
  
"We won't be together every night."  
  
"You're together a lot of nights now, it'll just get more frequent, right? Until you're basically living together."  
  
"Hey, the only one that lives with me is you. No one else is moving in here," Rory wanted to reassure her, but in all honesty her daughter was moving too fast in her thoughts than Rory was comfortable with herself.  
  
"But what if you get married?"  
  
"What?" Her feelings surpassed discomfort and went straight to full on terrified.  
  
"It's not a crazy question," Lorelai reasoned.  
  
"It is. It's an insane question," Rory looked at her daughter with a look of not wanting to discuss this any further.  
  
"Mom, you love him, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know," she said quietly.  
  
"Then why are you with him all the time?"  
  
"Do you love Tristan?"  
  
"I don't know," she said suspiciously.  
  
"Then why do you spend time with him?"  
  
"To see if I want to spend more time with him."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm doing with Jess. Seeing if I want to spend more time with him. Currently, I do. That's all."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai brought finality to the conversation.  
  
"Fine. What are you doing today?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. She looked down at her pajamas, as if considering her options.  
  
"I guess I should shower. Maybe see Lane."  
  
"I'm going into the office."  
  
"It's a Sunday."  
  
"The news stops for no man," Rory quoted.  
  
"It does in Stars Hollow," Lorelai laughed, getting up from the table, taking one more handful of cereal as she headed to her room. Rory heard something outside; it sounded like someone was pounding on her porch, then a thump. Curious, she moved to the front door, opening it wondering who was on her porch. She saw Jess, toolbox on the porch in front of him, lying down as he leaned over the porch steps.  
  
"To what do I owe the great pleasure of your ass staring at me this morning?" Rory giggled.  
  
"Loose porch step. I noticed it the last time I was here," came his curt reply.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'm fine."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Rory, just let me fix the step, or else you or Lorelai, or someone else will get hurt. Is that what you want?"  
  
For some reason, she was pretty sure they weren't talking about porch steps. His tone was not a happy one, or even a concerned one. It cut right to the core of her, and she started to worry.  
  
"No, I don't want anyone to get hurt," she managed, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as a cool breeze swept through the yard. "Why don't you come in, and have some coffee?"  
  
"Can't," he said as he stood up, tossing a hammer back into the toolbox.  
  
"Just for a second," she urged.  
  
"I just, I have to go." The look he gave her was full of hurt. She couldn't imagine what she had done to make him upset, unless he...  
  
"Jess, wait," she said, moving to catch his arm as he stepped off the porch.  
  
"What?" he didn't turn to look at her.  
  
"Is this about, I mean, how long have you been here?" she bit her lip.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
'Damn,' she thought to herself. Of all the times for her to freak out, he had to be listening. He'd come over early on a Sunday to do something nice for her, and what does he find? His girlfriend, talking to her kid about how he isn't a permanent fixture in their lives. Perfect.  
  
"I didn't mean it how it sounded," she began.  
  
"Rory, there was no two ways to take what you said. You're not sure about me, fine. I get it. I'm out of here," he said, moving out of her grasp.  
  
She wanted to run after him, but she felt bolted to the sidewalk. Standing in her front yard in purple flannel pajamas, she stared after him as he disappeared from her view as he rounded the block.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Rory turned to see Lorelai in the doorway. Lorelai noticed the tears in her mother's eyes, and moved to pull her mother into the house at once. Once they were seated on the couch, Lorelai moved her hand around her mother's shoulders.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Jess, he came to fix the porch," Rory managed.  
  
"Wow, there's an undertaking," Lorelai joked.  
  
"He came by while we were in the kitchen, talking," Rory led.  
  
"Oh? Oh. . ."  
  
"Yeah. And he's pissed. He's beyond pissed. He's hurt and I hurt him. I hurt Jess!"  
  
"I'm sure it's fine," Lorelai reasoned. She'd been stringing Tristan along for weeks now, and he always seemed to come back. Surely she got this ability from her mother. Surely it wasn't from her father that she got the ability to ensnare men. If it was, she didn't want to hear about it.  
  
"No, it's not fine, it's over," Rory sniffled, willing the tears to hold back.  
  
"It can't be over, you guys were so intense," Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"It's over. I've blown it," she said, her willpower not enough to stop tears from escaping. She moved out of Lorelai's arm and headed upstairs to let her emotions out.  
  
Deciding she had but one option, Lorelai hurried to get dressed and left the house as fast as she could. She all but ran to the bookstore, ignoring the look on Jess' face as she disappeared up the stairs to the apartment. She knocked quickly, hoping Jess wasn't following to pull her back down.  
  
Luke appeared in the door, in boxers, and his hair all over the place. His blue eyes blinked, as they came to focus on Lorelai. She was leaning over, her hands on her knees, looking out of breath.  
  
"What... are you okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ran here, need to talk, can I?" she gestured to the inside of the apartment, speaking through her gasps. He nodded, opening the door more to let her in. He had to give it to her, every time he saw her, she left quite an impression on him. Everything was dramatic, and large scale. She brought a sense of New York to him, even in this tiny little town.  
  
She sat on the couch, and averted her eyes from him. She did take a good look at his body when she thought he wasn't looking, but now with him staring at her, she politely looked at the refrigerator. His barely dressed body wasn't helping the breath regulation at all.  
  
Luke looked where she was looking, then suddenly felt his lack of clothing. He smirked a little, embarrassed only because she seemed to be bothered in some way, and excused himself to pull on a t-shirt and jeans. Coming back into view, she managed to meet his eyes, then immediately fixated on the fridge again.  
  
"You thirsty?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"O-kay," he said, moving to the fridge to get out a soda and a bottled water. She took the soda from his right hand, and he leaned against the kitchen table, facing her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Right, why I'm here. I'll get right to the point. I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
"Uh, sort of. It's fine, what's up?"  
  
"Jess and my mom."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's sort of stupid. He overheard her saying something she didn't even mean, and now they're sort of not together."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I mean, she didn't mean it, I know she didn't. And he's pissed, and she's crying. We need to fix this."  
  
"Great, he's pissed. 'Cause he's such a joy when he's happy," Luke rolled his eyes, not happy to hear the news about his grouchy uncle. Jess was nice enough to him, but he had a tendency to bark at him more than talk, and wasn't what he'd call a warm guy.  
  
"Well, we just need to fix this," she reiterated.  
  
Luke took a swig of his water. "How?" he said, after swallowing.  
  
"I don't know. Just, talk to him. I'll talk to her."  
  
"And say what? 'Gee, Uncle Jess, I think you two were swell together, come on, give her another chance'?" Luke used his best Eddie Haskell, then rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to Lorelai on the couch.  
  
"Fine, then we'll get them to the same place at the same time, then lock them in together."  
  
"Look, Lucy," he started.  
  
"Shut up! You come up with a plan, then," she huffed, taking a drink of her soda, her mind trying to focus on how to help her mother.  
  
"I don't want to. It's none of our business," Luke pointed out.  
  
"It IS. Them being together makes them happy. Them being happy means they are off our respective backs, therefore making our teenage years much more enjoyable."  
  
"I hate to say this, but you might have a point," Luke conceded.  
  
"Hah!" she pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Don't do that," he said, grabbing her outstretched finger.  
  
She tried to pull her hand out of his, but he wasn't letting her off that easily. He pulled her back a little harder than he'd anticipated as she quit pulling away, and he ended up with a soda covered Lorelai on his lap, with his water on the floor.  
  
And of course, this is when Jess came upstairs to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Just what I need," he mumbled, throwing a towel at the two. "Must I ask what's going on here?" his tone not pleased.  
  
"Nothing," Lorelai scrambled to mop up the mess, Luke following her lead.  
  
"Right. Look, you're basically adults, and I've never been a fan of over- supervision of teenagers. Mainly because you tend to walk in on them on top of each other. Just, God, get a room next time."  
  
"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, as his uncle moved to get something out of the closet.  
  
"What?" Jess sighed.  
  
"She said nothing was going on," he insisted.  
  
"Please," Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's your problem?" Luke said, standing his ground.  
  
"Fine. Nothing's going on. Just be downstairs in an hour," he reminded him, grabbing some change and going back downstairs, pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
Luke turned to Lorelai, still trying to soak up the soda off her clothes. She gave him a weak smile, and he moved closer to her. But not too close.  
  
"Sorry, he was out of line."  
  
"It's fine, Luke, it's okay. I'm more concerned about the soda all over me," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"Here, let me get you something else to wear. We can wash your clothes, and figure out what to do," he offered.  
  
She smiled, and nodded, as he moved to his dresser to pull out clothes. He returned and gestured to the bathroom.  
  
"Uh, they're too big, but that's what I have. You should probably change in the bathroom, there isn't a lot of privacy here," he informed her.  
  
"Thanks, Luke," she said softly, taking the pair of sweat pants and t-shirt from him, moving towards the bathroom. She felt different, nervous and a little on edge. It was different than what she felt with Tristan. With Tristan, it was the constant urge to attack his lips, but more of a curiosity of what it would feel like with Luke. She knew it was good with Tristan. But the unknown with Luke was more intriguing, wondering if it would be even better.  
  
'Lane had to say those things!' she thought, shutting her eyes and as she stripped her top up over her head. She hadn't even thought about Luke, like that, not really. She wondered if Lane was right as she pulled the t-shirt up to her face before slipping it on. It smelled good, like detergent, and Luke. She couldn't pinpoint what he smelled like, it was unique and wonderful. It made her think of male qualities—strength, agility, heat, and hardness—yeah, she was in trouble.  
  
Jess tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but couldn't help the thoughts that filled his head. He wondered if he should call Rory. She should probably know about the scene he walked in on earlier, whether it was nothing or not. He felt he vibe in that room, and something was definitely up. He wondered if he should call and give her a chance to explain what made her say those things to Lorelai.  
  
He winced hearing her words all over again in his mind. Just when he thought things were going good, that they were actually a couple. A serious couple. He should have known it was too good to be true.  
  
He couldn't call her. He didn't want to, and she didn't deserve it. She could come to him, not that he would listen to her. The night before, they were joking on the phone, he was sending her coffee care packages, and today she wasn't sure what she wanted? And worse, he had to overhear it while she explained to her kid not to get too attached? He decided right then and there that he didn't need this type of bullshit and it was a mistake to mix business and pleasure. He'd always known that, and why he let his rules slip was beyond him.  
  
He went back to his paperwork, trying to ignore the one persistent answer to his question.  
  
'Because it's her.' 


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

AN: First of all, I started this chapter a long time ago, and then got stuck. Total writers block. I started a Trory to clear my head, and those ideas were filling my head for a while. Also, I wasn't getting much response to this fic, so I figured no one would mind if I took a little time off. So, sorry for the delay. I would like to say one quick thing, however. I love and appreciate all the reviews, whether positive or negative as long as they are constructive and pertaining to the story I am writing. I would appreciate random comments not pertaining to the story to be suppressed. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"This isn't going to work," Luke pointed out, shaking his head at Lorelai.

"It has to work," she ignored his doubt.

"He's not going to fall for this," Luke tried again.

"Hey, you have the easy part, it's my part that's hard."

"Whatever. What time again?"

"Let's see. It's four now, how about seven? Make sure he doesn't eat a lot of dinner, either."

Luke rolled his eyes, but nodded at her. Her clothes now dry, she'd changed out of his clothes and was ready to go home and put her part of their plan in action. He was sorry to see her change; he had to admit he liked how she looked in his clothes. She almost swam in them; they were at least two sizes too big. But she still looked sexy in them.

She smiled at him, gave a little wave and was gone from the apartment. She had to get her mother up and out of bed. That was job one. The rest she'd have to make up by the seat of her pants. All she had to do was to get her mother to the bookstore. Well, to the bookstore and into storeroom. She scratched her temple, hoping something would come to her.

She found her mother in the living room, still in her pajamas, staring mindlessly at the television screen. She was rushing indiscriminately through the channels, barely turning before it changed yet again.

"What'cha watching?" she asked hesitantly as she slid down onto the arm of the couch by her mother's feet.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot what channel I was on, and now I can't find the program again," Rory said disinterestedly.

"Right. So, are you getting dressed today?"

Rory looked up at Lorelai and sighed. "I wasn't planning on it, no."

"Mom, why don't you just talk to him?"

"No, I've said quite enough."

"He'll get over this—you'll work through it. But not if you don't go over there."

She shook her head. Lorelai thought she'd at least try the easy route, but obviously it was going to be trickier.

"Well, I need to go get some more school supplies. Why don't you come with me, and I'll stop by and get us both coffee as a treat," she tried.

"You can go by yourself," Rory turned back towards the television.

"Mom—school supplies. You love school supplies. Rulers, legal pads, erasers. . ."

Rory looked back at Lorelai and gave a defiant face. She wasn't going outside. There was too big a chance of running into him out there. Then she'd have to see the hurt look on his face. She'd have to relive it even more than she was sitting on the couch, but all the more. . . vivid, seeing it reflected back through his eyes.

"Come on—I'll let you pick out my paper clips," she baited her mother.

"Fine. I'll go to the stationary store with you. But I'm not going in the bookstore," she reminded her daughter, as if she might forget.

"Fine. Go, get ready. You look like crap, by the way."

Rory glared at her daughter. "Thanks, for that. I'll be in the shower, then."

She threw the blanket off of her legs and moved her rubber ducky flannel pant covered legs over the side of the couch and made her way up the stairs. Phase One was complete; she had agreed to get out of the house. She made her way into the kitchen to get a snack, and wait on her mother.

Jess came back upstairs to see Luke watching television. He gave a look around and shook his head as he moved to one of the bookcases, in search of something.

"She's gone," Luke announced, without turning to look at his uncle.

"Huh," Jess muttered, still searching.

"We were just talking," he tried again.

"You don't say," Jess retorted, still uninterested.

"She was freaked out about the you and her mom thing," Luke rolled his eyes, not believing they were having this conversation. Well, that he'd been talked into trying to have this conversation.

"Look, Luke, just stop."

"Jess, come on. You like her, right? I mean, from what Lorelai said--," Luke sighed.

"No, we're not talking about this. It has no pertinence to my guardianship of you, and the matter is now closed. Are we clear?" He'd turned to face Luke, stopping his search momentarily.

"Fine, whatever you say," Luke said, turning back to the screen.

"Have you seen a copy of Brave New World?"

"What?" Luke furrowed his brow and looked up from the television again.

"Jeez, read a book sometime," he shook his head, moving over to another bookcase.

"I don't see where my reading habits are of any pertinence to my being your ward," Luke mocked.

"I disagree," Jess said, having found the book and throwing a copy of The Catcher in the Rye at Luke before disappearing out the door again.

Lorelai and Rory strolled through town, heading in the direction of the stationary store. Rory glanced at the bookstore, though she couldn't really see what was going on from this distance and Lorelai continued to check her watch.

"Are you late for something?" Rory asked, turning her attention to her daughter.

"What?"

"You keep checking your watch."

"I do not."

"Hey, you don't have a watch. That's my watch!"

"It is not!"

"It is! Why did you take my watch?"

"I didn't take your watch," Lorelai rolled her eyes, pulling her arm out of her mother's grasp.

"What are you doing wearing a watch? You hate watches."

"I don't hate watches. I just like to know the time."

"You're crazy," Rory said, opening the door to the store. She ushered Lorelai in, dropping the watch questioning for the time being. They argued about which highlighters Lorelai needed, and how many. Rory caved on the purple notepad issue, but insisted that she get the butterfly paperclips. Once they had bought about five times the amount of supplies that she had originally needed, and they headed slowly in the direction of the bookstore. Lorelai checked her watch carefully, seeing that it was now almost seven o'clock, and edged her mother as close to the store as she could.

Rory stopped in front of the adjoining store, and Lorelai turned to look at her.

"You're going to wait here?"

Rory nodded.

"You just want a regular coffee?"

Rory nodded again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Wait here," Lorelai instructed, turning towards the entrance.

"WAIT!" Rory called, but didn't move.

"You want to come in?" Lorelai smiled, turning back to her mother, leaning towards her a little bit.

"No, I just wondered if you'd look to see if he got in a copy of--," she started.

"No, no way. You get coffee, but no books. Not unless you go in yourself."

"Fine, then just coffee," Rory pouted, leaning against the building.

"Fine," Lorelai retorted in just as pouty a voice and moved to the entrance before her mother could say another word. She walked into the store, not seeing anyone for a moment. She needed to kill some time, and more importantly, she needed to find Luke. Ducking her head down some of the stacks while lugging her purchases around, she hoped he was down here. After all, he needed to get Jess in the back for her. She just hoped he had access to the keys for the storeroom.

"Hey."

She jumped and turned to see Luke standing directly in front of her. She swung her heavy bag around to hit him in the hip and he glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You scared me!"

"Geez, sorry. Where's your mom?"

"Outside. Where's Jess?"

"Storeroom."

"Perfect. Does he have keys?"

"Doesn't matter. It only locks from the outside. But I did snag a copy," he said, smiling as he held them up for her to see.

"Perfect. So, now we just have to get Mom in here."

"How do we do that?"

"Well, I figure, I go upstairs, and you run out, telling Mom to come quick, I fainted or something, and push her into the storeroom, saying that's where I am," Lorelai explained, beaming from pride as she explained her master plan.

"Why are you in the storeroom?" he furrowed his brow, looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, first, if you say I fainted, she's not going to get picky about details. Second, just say I was bugging you to get coffee for me."

"Fine. Go upstairs," he pointed as he commanded her.

"Bossy," she complained, putting her hand on her hip.

"Just go, I can't keep him in there all day," he instructed.

"Fine. Just remember, I fainted and get her in the storeroom. Don't go in first, or one might slip past you. Shove and lock, shove and lock," she said, gesturing as she moved towards the stairs.

"Now!" he waved her on, glancing into the storeroom before slipping out the door quickly. He looked around, to see Rory leaning against the storefront of the next business. Why this town needs a commemorative plate store was beyond him. He'd never heard of such a monstrosity. He felt a little bad for scaring her like this, but it was Lorelai's idea after all, and seemingly for her own good. He moved quickly to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Rory, thank God, come quick!" he said excitedly, trying to fake panic, pulling her to the door.

"Luke, slow down, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling back from the door.

"It's Lorelai, she's fainted!"

"Oh my God! Where? Is she okay?"

"She was in the storeroom with me, and she just, passed out."

Lorelai passing out. 'She could be anemic, have the flu, be pregnant. . . No, that's not possible,' she thought to herself, moving with Luke's proddings now. She didn't care that Jess might be in the store; she just wanted to get to her daughter. She raced ahead of Luke into the storeroom and swiftly heard the door shut and lock behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

"What the hell?" came the annoyed voice from the back of the packed storeroom.

She turned her head towards his voice, trying the door at the same time to no avail.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, see, Luke well, he told me to come in here, he said—and then he just--," she rambled, cutting off in mid-explanation, gesturing to the door.

Jess made an exasperated face, moved between her and the door, brushing against her as he moved to the door, and tried the latch himself. She stepped back, folding her arms over her chest and glared at him. She knew when a door was locked, and she was no weakling. He tried the door, banging on it a couple of times in frustration and turned to face her, his back resting against the secured door.

"It's locked," he grumbled.

"You don't say," she bit back.

"Hey, I'm not the dumb one that got tricked by teenagers," he cocked his head to one side, noting her standoffish stance.

"So, you're not standing in the locked room with me? Face it, we both got tricked."

"Why would they lock us in here?"

"Uh, probably because we're driving them nuts."

"I'm not driving Luke nuts. I'm not acting any differently because of . . . this," he said, gesturing between them as he moved away from the door.

"Really? Well, then tell them to open up, 'cause obviously we have nothing to talk about," her tone was filled with hurt, he didn't care that they weren't together any more? True, she'd said stupid things, hurtful things, but she hadn't meant them. If he would just listen to her, he'd know that. But he didn't care enough to listen.

He sighed, and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. He found some ordering forms and scribbled a note on the back of it, and slid it under the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fulfilling your request," he answered shortly.

"You seriously think we have nothing to talk about?"

"Isn't that what you just said?" he asked, obviously strained, looking into her eyes for the first time since he stormed off her porch.

"I was being facetious," she rolled her eyes. She moved to sit on a box that was the perfect height to perch on. Her arms remained crossed over her chest, and she held his gaze.

He looked down as the paper was slid back under the door. He picked it up, read it and moved to bang on the door again, this time yelling.

"You're going to pray for child's protective services when I get out of here!"

He received no answer, and he gave the door one more open handed smack before turning back to Rory, paper still in hand.

"What does that say?"

He held out the note for her to read. She took it from his hand, trying not to touch the skin of her fingers to his. She saw his scrawl, requesting 'Unlock the door or die a slow painful death when I get out,' causing her to smile. She noticed Lorelai's neat handwriting underneath it in response, 'You stay in until you work it out. No half-assed attempts will fool us.'

She set the paper down on the box next to her, and watched as Jess moved back to the corner where he had been when she fatefully joined him. She didn't move, she just looked at him in amazement.

"Uh, Jess?" her tone impatient.

"What?"

"Are we going to talk?"

He set the book down that was in his hands to be sorted rather abruptly, startling her almost, and looked up at her. He moved back over to her, now standing just in front of her and crossed his arms over his own chest as if to mirror her body language.

"Is that a no?"

"Do I look like I want to talk? 'Cause you're not looking too chatty right now yourself."

"We don't have much of a choice, now do we?"

He sighed loudly and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, talk."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You want to talk. For all I know, this was all your idea."

She actually had the urge to throw him into the wall. She couldn't believe he would think that she for one second would want to be in this situation. First of all, it was too sitcom-y for her taste—every single show had been using variations on the lock the two in the small enclosure since I Love Lucy. Second of all, she hates confrontation. And this is as confrontational as it gets. Words escaped her; she was growing so mad she could barely see straight.

"MY IDEA? You can't be serious, you're grasping at straws! If anything, you orchestrated this!"

"Now you're delusional," he said, pointing a finger at her.

"No, you're the delusional one! You heard part of one conversation and you go off running with things that just aren't true in your head!"

He moved even closer to her, taking her now pointing hand at the wrist and using it to draw her up against him. He lowered his voice, speaking barely above a whisper; almost what Rory thought it would sound like if Jess could really growl.

"Tell me what part of what I heard you say wasn't complete," he dared her.

She could barely breathe; he was so close she felt as if he were using up all the oxygen in the room so there was no more left for her. Everything felt huge around her, as if she were shrinking down to the size of a grain of sand. She wanted to tell him it had all been some sort of bad dream, but she knew in her heart that he had heard her. There was no magic word she could say that was on the end of the conversation to make it better.

"I'm sorry," she managed to whisper, hoping against hope that the tears she could feel forming wouldn't fall. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to hold them in, but she felt the wetness thick between her eyelashes.

She opened her eyes as his grip loosened on her wrist and she felt him pull her to him into a hug. His arms wrapped around her, his hands running up and down the length of her back.

Meanwhile, in the apartment above the diner, Lorelai was making herself comfortable on the couch, pulling her legs up Indian style underneath her. Luke moved to the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice, opening the carton and putting it to his lips without a single thought.

"Ew," came the feminine voice from behind him. He paused, turning to look at the look of disapproval on her face.

"What?"

"What if I wanted some? That is so disgusting!"

"You want some orange juice?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, no, but that's not the point!"

"You just said--," he pointed out.

"I just meant that by drinking from the carton, you're ensuring that no one else can have any at any time!"

"It's not like I have some communicable disease," he rolled his eyes.

"It's still gross."

"It's just like kissing someone. Are you saying you've never kissed someone?"

"Of course I have," she sighed.

"And is that gross?"

"Well, no," she reasoned, still not wanting to admit he was right.

"So, kissing Tristan isn't gross, despite the fact that he's probably had his mouth in plenty of--,"

"HEY!" she cut him off, waving her hands before clasping them over her ears and shaking her head like a child.

He moved to sit next to her on the couch and pulled her hands off her ears. She looked at him warily and put her hands in her lap.

"So, kissing me would be gross, is what you're saying."

"Of course I'm not saying that," she sighed. She figured this can't go well—she was digging herself a hole that she won't escape from. She looked over his face, wondering if this could possibly end with his lips brushing hers, his hands in her hair, her moving over to—No, she has to stop his. This is a silly argument to pass the time while their caretakers battled it out downstairs.

He noticed the far off look in her eye, and wondered who she was thinking about. Whoever it was it pretty lucky, to get that dreamy look to wash over her. He didn't want to press this, but seemed almost unable not to.

"Oh, come on, you'd rather be off with him than here with me," he said a little too bitterly.

She looked at him, realizing that not only was Lane right, but he was actually practically admitting it himself. At least, that's what his tone was conveying to her. He was hurt that she would want to be with Tristan more than him.

"Why would you care if I were with Tristan?" she said, finding it difficult to swallow, but very necessary. She moved her hand to twirl a lock of hair that fell below her shoulder, quickly catching his eye then flitting back down to her lap.

"I don't care," he scoffed, looking at her as she glanced up at him.

"You don't care? Then why did you ask?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I just, wondered, that's all," he said, "I mean, you are dating him, aren't you?"

"I was, sort of. I'm certainly not seeing him exclusively," she admitted.

"Oh? You looked pretty exclusive the other night," he said, trying now to appear uninterested.

She sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night, both for her mother and for her. She had no idea the confusion her mother too was facing.

Rory was confused, but let Jess hold her. She continued to let the tears out, surprised at how free she felt to let out her insecurities while he held her.

"I'm sorry, just, please don't cry," he urged her, roaming his fingers slowly and steadily up and down the length of her spine. She sniffed a few times, and moved back to wipe the moisture from her cheeks. She looked at him, noting he looked calmer, as if she had let out both of their frustration with her tears.

"What I said, to Lorelai, I said out of fear. I was wrong to say those things—I don't want this to be some fling, I want," she started, obviously having grabbed his attention. He stood at the ready, not quite looking like he believed her, but at least he wasn't shutting her out. Not that he could hide from her, but he could certainly make this a lot harder.

"What do you want, Rory?" he was pleading with her using just his eyes. His voice was very calm, not wanting to upset her or make her crawl back into her shell of fear.

"I want to take this slow, I don't want to make any mistakes," she said, closing her eyes, not wanting to push him away, but not ready yet to let him in permanently. She just knew that the day with him this angry with her had felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. It was more than apparent that what she felt for him was love. Or at least the beginnings of that emotion.

"What kind of mistakes?" his voice still soft and even, he moved back closer to her, placing his hands on her hips lightly.

"I don't want this to upset Lorelai, I don't want it to end our friendship, I don't think I could stand it," she said quietly. The silence in the room was deafening, she was desperate for him to say something, anything.

He thought for a moment, wanting to phrase his words correctly. He leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes glued together.

"You know what I'm not hearing you say? I'm not hearing you say what this would do to you. That you're afraid of how this might hurt you," he said in the most non-accusatory manner he could muster. He traced a finger down her cheek, running it lightly down her neck and coming to an eventual rest over her heart. He lightly poked her there, causing her to visibly swallow, and look from his finger to his eyes.

Back upstairs, Lorelai was facing Luke now, one leg tucked underneath her, one hanging down to meet the floor. He was right, the last time he saw them together, they did disappear into her room and the sexual tension between them was insurmountable. But she'd realized that that was all there was with Tristan. Sexual tension. Lust. No real feelings, no real mutual enjoyment of each other outside the carnal frisking of the other. She could never go to Tristan to help her ensnare her mother into a confrontation with Jess. They wouldn't be able to converse long enough to formulate a plan.

"Well, I've realized something since the last time you saw me and Tristan together," she admitted, biting her lip as she looked at him.

"What's that?"

"I just realized that he doesn't really know me."

"What?"

"Tristan, he doesn't know me. And I don't know him. And no matter how much time we spent together, we never seem to come out on the other end knowing anything more about the other person. I mean, personality wise."

"What does this have to do with kissing?"

"I guess what I'm saying is that I'd rather have it all, I mean, find someone who I can talk to when the kissing stops," she explained. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Luke agreed, looking into her eyes in that way he had that made her melt. She felt like her bones had liquefied, leaving her unable to move the way she wanted to. She couldn't move as he inched closer to her, his hand hesitantly behind her on the couch now. All thoughts of why they were here, the events that led up to this very moment disappeared—all she knew was that his lips were moving towards her own at an achingly slow pace. She breathed in deeply, looked hopefully into his eyes and leaned into him, as he finally moved his lips against hers for the first time.

Jess' finger was on her heart, and his words were nothing but truth. He was right, she had to admit it to herself, and to him.

"Of course I'm afraid of getting hurt! Why wouldn't I be afraid of it? It always happens, and if we get any closer—this past day is proof that I'm already too involved in this not to have it hurt. If we get closer, if we continue on like this--," she worked it out in her own mind.

"Can I say something?" His finger was replaced with an open palm. She'd never felt so vulnerable, so naked. His touch on her gave her clarity, but a sort of hyper focus on him. All she could focus on was his words. She nodded, eagerly awaiting the wisdom she was sure he would spout forth making her world complete in a way it had never been before.

"Even if we stay together, get married and live happily ever after, I'm still going to end up hurting you," he said almost regretfully. She looked into his eyes, blue swirling around her iris like waves, wondering how to respond to this. He smiled, wanting her to understand fully.

"Life isn't about being blissfully happy all the time. No one person can give you that, and no one person should have that kind of responsibility. As much as I want to see that smile grace you features, I know that sometimes we're going to fight, and sometimes it's going to be even better than I could have ever imagined it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She smiled, knowing full well what he meant. She nodded, bringing her hands up onto his shoulders lightly.

"Does that mean you want to be with me?" she ventured, searching his eyes for the answer she so wanted so much to hear. She felt her breath hold as all she could feel was his hands on her, and the palpable silence filling the room.

AN: Writing time is becoming a luxury thing for me lately, just want you to know it might be slightly longer between updates for a little while. We might be moving, which will suck, but I'm not quite done with this, as if you couldn't tell with the cliffhanger ending to this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it's always wonderful to hear that people are reading and what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

Lorelai was almost sure she'd gone into shock. She blinked a couple of times, to make sure he was still just centimeters away from her face. His lips had just brushed against hers and all the nerves down her spine had ignited, and the fine hairs on the nape of her neck had stood on end. It was pure electricity that he passed through her, and she wanted to see if it were some sort of electrical charge that had passed through the air or if it was just what Luke Danes did to her when he touched her like that. She reached out and put her hand on his face gently, pulling him back to her lips.

As she was the one to make the next move, he responded to her actions, much more than the simple graze he'd stroked across her lips with his own. Her kiss was hungrier, it was full of tasting, longing and he was pretty sure he would have collapsed if they'd been standing up. Luckily for both of them, they were on the couch. Her hand started out gently cupping his cheek, but was now entwined in his hair, along with her other hand that had snaked around his shoulder. He moved his hands to the pull her closer to him, one hand in the small of her back and the other on her shoulder blade. She noticed how warm his hands felt, like heaters warming the places that they covered, radiating through the fabric of her shirt.

When they pulled back for the second time, she didn't blink this time. She knew she wasn't in shock and it hadn't been some freak electrical current floating through the air before—the charge had been solely from Luke touching her. She craved it instantly; unsure of how she'd lived without her entire life up to this point.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he said softly, his hands still on her, maintaining contact.

Her hands had slid out of his hair, resting lightly around his neck. She nodded, and smiled softly.

"So, are you glad you did it?" she teased him a little, fairly sure that the reaction she had wasn't one-sided.

For this, she earned a smile from the boy that always looked bothered and annoyed. His smile made her think of a man who wears a fancy suit that looks brand new though the owner bought it ten years before—rarely used and brought out only on deserving occasions. It made her feel all the more special, and she waited for his answer.

It came in the form of another mind-melting kiss, and she leaned back against the cushions as he moved over her while deepening the kisses. Each kiss built in intensity, and she could only focus on the feel of his lips on hers, the way his tongue felt as it explored and slid against hers. She pulled him close to her, not seeming to be close enough to him. Both were lost in the other, now forgetting completely about the fact that they had locked two people in the storeroom downstairs and would have to retrieve them soon.

Jess looked into her eyes, his hand still resting over her heart, finding it impossible to break contact with her. She sounded so hopeful, so ready for something more. He was the one with commitment issues here—he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it if she was constantly running at every turn as well. He had amazed himself in the fact that this relationship becoming serious quickly hadn't fazed him. But it had her—she was spooked, and he could only hope that this fight they'd had as a result would put an end to her freak-outs.

"I don't see as where we have any choice," he smiled at her, "But maybe we should slow down. The way you talked to Lorelai—her talking about us moving in together and all that. . ." he trailed off and pulled back away from her for the first time since they'd began their 'reconciliation'.

She looked at the concern that he still held; it was evident in his body language. His shoulders were slouched, his eyes held uncertainty, and he stood too still.

"Look, Jess, I know that we haven't even talked about staying together long term, it's just when Lorelai started firing off those comments and questions—it's sort of like I didn't want to get my own hopes up, you know? I mean, you and I haven't been dating all that long, it's not like I would even expect you to think about those things," she rambled on, watching him carefully.

"I do," he said softly, just loud enough for her to realize he'd spoken.

"What?"

"I do, think about those things. I know we just started going out, but it's not like we just met," he pointed out.

"Oh," she said, sitting back down on the boxes.

"You really don't think about those things?" he asked, not sounding upset, more like void of judgment.

"Well, maybe fleetingly. Like the other night, I woke up from this really bizarre dream that my mother had become president and all her old maids had formed this coup d'état and were trying to get me gather more ex-patriots," she started, causing his forehead to crease in disbelief and probably concern for her sanity, "And when it was over, you were right there, your arms wrapped around me and I thought how it would be nice to be able to have that safe feeling every time I woke up, to have you there to bring me back to reality, you know?"

He smiled, knowing exactly how she felt. It was things like that that made him know this could work too. Well, not things exactly like that. Rory seemed to have the market on strange and disturbing dreams. He just figured that it had something to do with her family. Which he still didn't want to have to meet, but knew that would someday go with the territory.

"I'm going to have to meet your mother, aren't I?" he cringed.

"Oh, yeah. Probably soon," she giggled, as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her.

Upstairs it was getting heated. His shirt had come off minutes before, and hers was pulled up to the point that she needed to remove it—it was more of a hindrance at this point than anything else. She shifted so she could remove the garment, and he sat up further than she'd anticipated. In fact, he moved so he was sitting up on his knees, leaving her feeling very exposed and wanted to cover herself.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice breathy and confused.

"It's just—should we be doing this?"

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this," she said, still not understanding his sudden grasp on willpower.

"No, I do, it's just—our first kiss was about five minutes ago, and if we keep going here, well, let's just say I'm seeing the point of no return approaching rapidly. And you're—I mean, are you a. . . still?"

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't had sex before, but," she answered his questions.

"Are you still seeing Tristan?"

His question hit her hard. She technically was still seeing Tristan, but the last few days, all she could think about was Luke. She hadn't returned Tristan's few calls, and he'd quit calling the last couple days all together. She'd talked to him in school on Friday, but nothing really indicative of them having a serious relationship.

"Lore?"

"Luke, I'm not going to lie to you, I have been seeing Tristan. But lately I've been feeling like maybe I should see other people."

"So, I'm an experiment?" his tone was growing hurt, he wasn't understanding her explanation at all.

"No, Luke, you're not an experiment—spending the last two days with you, the more I'm with you, the more I want to be with you," she touched her hand to his cheek that was covered in a thin layer of stubble, rough against her hand contrasting with the smooth skin underneath. He let her touch him, pulling his face closer to hers, and his eyes closed involuntarily as her lips met his again and his concerns melted away as she continued to escalate the make out session.

Rory rested her head on Jess' shoulder for a moment, smiling as she enjoyed the moment of just feeling his arms reassuringly around her waist. She moved back to look at him after she felt his lips press into her hair just above her ear.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this time alone with you, but when do you think they're going to let us out of here?"

Jess looked from Rory to the door, and a frown appeared on his face.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"No, we were making a real quick trip out then back home," she rolled her eyes and smiled at him some more.

He thought for a moment, and then told her to wait there for a second. She watched as he rummaged through a few boxes in the back of the room, wondering what he was looking for.

"You know, you should really get a cell phone," she mused. This comment earned her a look of frustration before he returned to his quest in the overly cluttered box. At long last, he found the object of his search and held it up for her to see.

She laughed when she saw what must be the world's oldest phone. He plugged in a phone cord and moved a few boxes to plug it into the wall.

"What, you couldn't find one of the original ones from the 1876?" she giggled, as he handed it to her.

"It's a phone. A working phone, I might add."

"It's rotary dial!"

"Again, it's a working phone. Call Lorelai's cell phone."

"Fine, fine," she said, still giggling as she started to dial Lorelai's cell number. She started, but her amusement caused her to mess up and she groaned as she touched the receiver lever and started all over again.

"Now I remember why these things went out of style," she muttered as she laboriously dialed the correct number on the second try. Jess smirked as she concentrated.

Her cell phone brought the roaming hands to a halt. She looked at him and he steadied his breath as he leaned off her slowly. She looked down at her purse on the floor, and back to Luke.

"I should get that, huh?"

"Okay," he agreed, moving the rest of the way off her so she could move enough to find her phone. She rummaged through her small purse, and finally retrieved the offending noise.

"Hello? . . .Did you really? . . . We're just upstairs. . . . Yeah, alright, keep your pants on," she said before hanging up. She giggled as she looked to Luke, who was at this point shirtless and his pants were open.

"You might want to get dressed. They've made up and they want out," she said, moving to pull her own shirt on and smooth out her hair.

"Wait," he said, as he righted his own clothes. She turned and looked earnestly at him, giving him a smile that made him want to ignore the distress call from downstairs and take the risk that Jess would kill him later.

"Yeah?" she moved close to him, still feeling the collision of heat from their bodies as it hit somewhere between them.

"Can I see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said, kissing him one more time before they headed down stairs to release Rory and Jess from captivity.

AN: Finally, both JJ and LIT action! I'm relieved myself, don't you hate it when your story goes a direction you didn't think it would? Wish these stories would behave! Not that we've resolved the Tristan issue, but we'll get to that later. I'm working on updating faster, but honestly, the new job switch and moving is slowing my writing down, since my free time is waning. Thanks for the reviews, to all of you who are reading this!


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

Luke unlocked the storeroom door and stepped back. He moved quite far backwards in fact, until he was backed up into Lorelai who was up against the front door to the shop. She placed her hands on the back of his shoulders and peered over his shoulder as they awaited the mood that would emerge from the storeroom.

Jess and Rory came out immediately, with stern looks on their faces. Neither teen could decipherer exactly how much trouble they were in, but it seemed the adults were none too happy about their hijinks.

"Well?" came Rory's voice, sounding very much annoyed and very much impatient.

"So, you two made up?" Lorelai began.

"So not the point. You two have a ton of explaining to do."

Lorelai looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, we were going to go out tonight, so could this possibly wait?"

Jess began to laugh, probably harder than he had ever laughed in his life. Rory joined in, and soon the too were in a complete fit of amusement, doubling over, with Rory hanging onto Jess as they continued. Out of confusion, Lorelai joined in with them, hoping this was their way of telling them they were happy about their plan. Luke looked on at the adults laughing, not getting a good feeling from this at all.

"Oh, you guys aren't going anywhere. For a long time, I might add," Jess managed, motioning for them to sit down on a couch by Rory and himself. Lorelai and Luke shared a glance before moving begrudgingly over to couch and plopping down.

"So, I will ask one more time. Care to explain that little stunt? Lorelai? Luke?" Rory asked looking directly at the two as she questioned them.

"Mom, we were just trying to help! You were so miserable, and Jess was insufferable, we figured it was the only way to make this better!"

"And Luke, the whole bit about telling me that Lorelai had fainted. . . I don't think I've ever been so scared in my whole life!" Rory ignored her daughter's explanation and turned her rant to Luke.

"Mom, that was my idea—this whole thing was my idea. Luke was a reluctant participant, he did it to help me out, to get you two talking, I swear!" she did her best to shield Luke from any blame; it had been her doing after all.

"Lore, you don't have to," he said in a low tone, whispering in her ear.

"When did you two get so chummy anyhow?" Jess asked as he lifted himself up with his forearms to sit up on the counter area. Rory looked from the two to Jess, wondering if Lorelai had finally taken some of her advice. She noticed the way the two seemed to speak through mere looks, the subtle touching they were doing. . .

"We had some time to kill, while you two were locked in there," Luke offered.

"Does this have anything do to with me finding her on top of you on the floor?"

"What?" Rory asked, now looking at her daughter in shock.

"Mom, it's not how he makes it sound," Lorelai sighed, wanting to choke Jess.

"Well, someone explain this to me, please!" Rory requested, looking from the two on the couch to Jess. Jess shrugged, not really clear on the events surrounding the occurrence, but realizing there was a new stage to his nephew's relationship with Lorelai.

"Mom, nothing is going on. The incident Jess is referring to involved loss of balance, misjudging of strength, and some spilled soda. We've just been hanging out and planning this for the last couple of days. We were going to go out, for the first time tonight. That's all." She looked to Luke as if to confer on the validity of the explanation. He responded with a half smile until Jess began to speak again.

"Like I said, that's not going to happen," Jess piped in. "Luke is grounded."

Luke looked at Jess in disbelief. He'd never been grounded a day in his life. Well, he had been theoretically, but his mother was either not around enough to too high to notice if he adhered to his punishments or not. He couldn't be serious; Jess was the most live and let live guy in the world.

"Grounded?"

"Yep."

"Grounded."

"Again, yes."

Luke continued to stare at his uncle, as if waiting for the punch line. "For what?"

Jess held Luke's stare, not backing down. "You locked me into the store room."

"So?"

"So? What if there had been some sort of emergency?"

"I would have let you out."

"Didn't you guys make up?" Lorelai broke in.

"That's not the point, Lore," Rory reminded her.

"It IS the point, Mom. We were trying to help you guys out and now we're being punished for it?" She ended her angry outburst by throwing herself back against the couch, and crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Rory thought for a moment that Lorelai did have a point. She had been miserable and evaded all efforts Lorelai had made to get her to talk to Jess on her own. Jess was too stubborn to have made the first move as well; they made quite a pair that way. She bit her lip, and turned to Jess as she motioned for him to join her in the storeroom.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going back in there with these two out here," he said, turning to throw Luke a glare.

"Fine, then just come over here," she said, pulling him over into the stacks.

"Don't tell me you're going to condone this behavior," he pleaded.

"Well, they were trying to do something good here. Besides, it's their first date." Rory smiled, causing Jess' defenses to crack. But just a little.

"Luke can't go out on a date, he's grounded," he held his position.

Rory thought for a moment, then moved closer to Jess. She walked two fingers up his chest until she reached the collar of his shirt, which she traced lightly as she smiled up at him sweetly.

"No," he answered before she said a word.

"You don't even know what I am going to say!"

"I feel the safest answer currently is no," he informed her.

She glanced at her watch and back to him, shrugging her shoulders. "I was just thinking, it's still sort of early. You could come over tonight, and Lorelai could stay here to keep Luke company for a while, to make sure he stayed out of trouble of course," she continued, "That would give us some uninterrupted alone time."

He looked at her as if he wasn't sure whether he should kiss her or commit her. Of course the thought of kissing her led to the thought of throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her off for that alone time at her house. . .

"I hate you," he finally said, glaring at her.

She squealed in happiness and hugged him. "I'm doing this under protest, let's go," he told her before she dragged him back out and relayed their plans to Luke and Lorelai. They were soon out the door, almost running towards the Gilmore house.

Lorelai looked at the clock and shook her head. She took Luke's shirtsleeve and pulled on it to get his attention.

"What?"

"Well, I'm just wondering how much of her mind my mother has lost," she explained.

"What?" he said, looking to where her gaze was set, on the clock. It read ten after midnight. "Oh."

"Are they serious?"

"Well, I think something might be clouding their better judgment," he snickered.

"It's after midnight. She said it was still early, and it's after midnight on a school night. Am I supposed to go home at all?"

"I'd give it an hour or so, but yeah, I'm guessing she just doesn't realize what time it is."

"An hour, huh?"

"To be safe," he nodded, pulling her closer to him. She moved to him effortlessly, smiling as she felt the warmth of him enveloping her once again.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" he asked in that low tone he had that made her shiver.

"Luke," she whispered, moving her fingertips down his arms lightly.

"Yeah?"

"As much as it kills me to say this, and just so you know, I would literally rather go throw myself in front of a bus, but seeing how there are no buses running this time of night, well, not in Stars Hollow at least," she lost all track of her original point, but he silenced her with a light kiss. She moved closer to him, wanting more of the kisses, then like someone turned a light on in her brain she remembered her point.

"Luke," she started again, in her same urgent tone.

"You aren't going to ramble again are you? Cause I have effective ways to silence you," he laughed softly.

"No, I just, can we slow this down?"

He pulled away from her slightly, causing her great unhappiness at the loss of contact. He took her hand in his and he simply nodded, pulling her up the stairs behind him. She followed, wondering what was going through his mind, and sat down on the couch. He sat on the opposite end and leaned down to take her foot in his hands and started massaging it. A look of appreciation swept over her face.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ah, I have lots of skills in my arsenal," he said rather mysteriously, earning a look of surprise mixed with approval from her lovely face.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I'll fall asleep."

"I'll wake you up. Or we can talk," he offered, and she nodded, sitting up a little straighter so she had a chance of staying awake through the wonderfully relaxing massage he was performing.

"So, what are you going to tell Tristan?" he ventured. He could immediately feel her tense up, and he hoped she had an answer he wanted to hear.

"Um, well, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Look, I like you. I feel like that's pretty obvious at this point, but if you aren't sure about this, and you're going to date both of us, I just want you to be honest about it."

Lorelai frowned, surprised by his candor and his response. "I see. So, are you dating anyone else?"

"No, there's no one else I'm interested in."

His words made her heart soar, but at the same time her own reaction made her realize how he must be feeling with her dating both of them. She wondered if Tristan would even care, knowing he wasn't letting a perfectly good weekend go to waste.

"I did like Tristan, a lot, I thought. But I think maybe I was confusing attraction with feelings, you know what I mean?"

Luke nodded, still not liking to hear about her attraction to Tristan. He hoped she was getting to a point soon.

"But to be honest," she continued, trying to phrase this gently, "Technically I'm still a little confused I guess. I don't want to string either of you along, but I'm dating him and I want to date you as well."

His ministrations stopped at this point, his hand resting lightly on her foot. She waited for his verbal response; she guessed it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"So, you want to date both of us?" he clarified.

She nodded, "Just for a little while. To sort out things in my head, to be sure."

Luke nodded, not really showing much emotion. They continued to talk, easing back into more normal conversation that didn't include Tristan or dating for the remainder of the buffer hour they were allowing Jess and Rory, until finally she stood up to leave.

"I'll walk you," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"Whoa, wait a second, you're grounded," she said teasingly, putting her hand to his chest to stop him in his tracks.

"So?"

"So, I can't have you get in more trouble on my account. I've done enough," she giggled.

"True. But no one will know. It's past one, and I can't have you walking home at night alone. I'd never forgive myself if someone kidnapped you."

She smiled, and nodded in final consent. They walked along, and he took her hand as they walked in the cool of the night air. It would be Halloween soon, and he began to wonder how she was going to split up her time between the two guys. He wanted to be the one to take her to the town activities—as much as he thought they were pointless and sure that everyone in attendance needed to be on multiple forms of medication. They got to her porch, seeing all the lights in the house were off, save for the porch light. She dug out her key and smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, now a little unsure of what to do with the state of their would be relationship.

She gave him a shy smile, and nodded. "Please," she breathed, moving closer to him. He laced a hand into her long dark hair, moving his lips gently against hers at first, and ran his tongue along her lip when she responded by pulling him closer against her torso. He wrapped his other arm around her back, holding her gently to him. By the time they pulled apart, she felt more than a little dizzy. She looked into his eyes with her own that felt like they'd been fogged over.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight," she affirmed, as she opened the door and disappeared inside. The house was quiet and she moved to the living room window, where she watched Luke disappear into the night as he made his way back to the apartment. She made her way to bed, wondering what kind of a mess she'd gotten herself into, and how she was supposed to tell Tristan she was dating both of them.

AN: Hmm. So, I'm working on the triangle becoming a pair now. I hear all the 'Get rid of Tristan!' pleas, trust me, there's even a voice in my own head saying that. . . and of course, more Lit action in the next installment. Thanks again, always, for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

She wasn't quite sure what she expected. The sun had risen just like it did everyday; she made her way to school without incident. She saw Luke when she stopped for coffee with her mother. It was just like every other day. Except Luke had given her this look that made her unsure whether coffee was the best idea. Her stomach went into flips and she felt like her legs might give out. Rory was talking to Jess, and she had to get to her bus, so Luke walked her to the stop before heading to school himself.

By the time she got on the bus, she was sure that she had to talk to Tristan today about the situation—it was no use in putting this off. She went to her locker, getting ready for her day of classes, and deciding where to look for him first. She'd just gotten her books for her first two classes out when she felt a warm object move to graze her side. She turned to the right and looked up to see Tristan leaning over her locker, smiling down at her.

"Hey," he began.

"Oh, hey, Tristan," she smiled back, slowly standing up.

"So, I didn't hear from you this weekend. Big plans?"

She felt blood rush from her head. She leaned against her locker for more support, but that seemed to indicate to him an invitation to put his arm around her. She felt the heat of his body through his Chilton jacket and looked into his eyes.

"Uh, well, not really big plans as much of a family emergency," she told him, hoping he wouldn't ask her for details.

"Is everything okay?" he sounded concerned and she nodded as she pushed herself up off the lockers, inadvertently closer to him. She breathed in and could smell his light cologne.

"Yeah, it's fine now. Just a bit of drama."

"Well, good. Do you think these emergencies will keep themselves at bay this weekend?"

His smile started to melt her, despite her trying to focus on Luke and the way he held her hand as he walked her to the bus stop. She couldn't focus on that or anything anymore, she felt hypnotized by his blue eyes.

"Hey, Lore!" came the voices of some girls as they walked down the hall past the little world Tristan had created by turning his back to the hall and moving his arm around her creating a bubble for them. The girls' voices brought her back to reality to the books in her hands and the need to get to class. She smiled at them from under Tristan's arm and looked back at him.

"Well, I suppose my family can manage without me this weekend. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. Just be free starting around noon on Saturday?" he looked into her clear blue eyes hopefully.

"Well, sure. But I need to talk to you about something," she started as the bell rang.

"Sure, uh, can it wait 'til lunch? I have a test in Biology, like now," he said, moving further out into the hall to go to class.

"Right, lunch," she smiled, leaning back against the lockers as he walked off. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She stayed there until she heard the second warning bell, which caused her to scurry off to class.

Rory was busying herself, running around the office, moving articles on the layout, asking for better titles—she was working her small staff hard today. She had a burst of energy after her morning coffee ritual and when she was finally satisfied, she moved back to work on the next few days worth of work in her office. She'd told her receptionist to hold all calls, and was surprised when she buzzed in an hour later.

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Sophia, I told you to hold all my calls," she reminded gently, as she was still trying to get through an article that needed a lot of cutting without losing the essence of the author's main message.

"I know Ms. Gilmore, but you have a visitor."

Rory couldn't imagine who would be visiting her at work, but she told Sophia to show whoever it was in, but told her to stress how busy she was. With much luck, she could get whoever it was on their way in less than two minutes so she could get back to work.

"So, taking no calls, huh?" The smirk spread over his face as he closed her door behind him securely.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" came her incredulous questioning.

"Well, boss, I am here on business," he held out some papers for her as she got up to meet him in the middle of the room. She didn't take them at first, as he continued to come nearer and nearer. Soon he was just a breath away, and she gave into the smile that she could feel welling up from somewhere deep inside her.

"Good, because you can't stay," she tried to sound adamant, but fell short of her goal. She'd been commanding and decisive all morning, but now with him here, the urge to let him hold her and kiss her overcame her.

"That's too bad. I wanted to take you to lunch," he said, leaving feather light kisses on her temple, then both cheeks.

"Lunch?"

"Is that consideration I hear in your voice?" he said, moving his lips at long last to her mouth. She moved against him, taking the papers and tossing them behind her onto her desk. She moved her arms around his neck and let him move them backwards so her legs were against her own desk.

"Maybe," she consented as she leaned her neck over to give him access as he moved down her jaw line with his soft nips from his lips.

"Jess," she moaned softly, realizing they were in her office as the hard wood of her desk pressed into the back of her knees. His arms lifted her waist up so he could effortlessly sit her up on the edge of her desk. When her legs separated, he moved fluidly between them, so he was as close as he could get to her.

"Yeah?"

"We really can't do this here. I'm your boss," she whimpered softly into his ear before his lips came crashing back onto hers.

"Rory," he pleaded between kisses.

"If I do this with you, I have to give all the other staffers this treatment," she tried, teasing him.

"Fine," he consented; giving her one more kiss before pulling back away from her. They remained still, her sitting on her desk, hair mussed and legs apart, while he stood staring at her. Both had swollen lips, and her skin of her neck was stained pink where he'd made ministrations down to her collarbone.

"So, lunch?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, lunch."

"You know, your article wasn't due 'til Wednesday," she reminded him, running a hand through her hair quickly, hoping to minimize the apparent effects of their mini-make out session.

"I know. I read fast," he smiled at her as she checked her neck in the mirror quickly. She grabbed her jacket and purse and locked her office behind her as she followed him out of the building towards their lunch destination.

Back at Chilton, Lorelai had just gotten her lunch when she spotted Tristan. He smiled and walked over to her with his own lunch in hand, bypassing the large table of his friends.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go outside," she said, moving to the doors to the outside courtyard. She walked over to a bench, placing her lunch down, making sure there was room for him as well. She took a drink of her soda and looked up at him finally.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she reassured him quickly.

"You're acting really odd," he commented. She was more fidgety than normal, and after about a month of seeing her on an almost daily basis, he knew fidgety wasn't normal. She was one of the most confident, intelligent and at times graceful girls he'd ever met. Today she couldn't keep still, she would lean on things for support, and it was overall just strange behavior for her.

"Sorry. It's just, I need to tell you something," she explained.

"You need to tell me something like you're married or like you failed a biology exam?"

"Why would I fail a biology exam?"

"It was hard," he offered.

"Well, it was hard, but I didn't fail," she countered.

"Lorelai," he warned.

"And I'm not married," she added. "I'm sixteen, and this isn't Kentucky, or one of those foreign countries where you're promised off at age four to marry some other guy that has more goats than your family does."

"So, what's up?" he found her tangents tiring, but he also realized she was stalling. She was stalling and nervous, and that was sort of endearing.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, I mean, make sure you realized, that since you and I really never talked about being exclusive, you know," she gestured between them with her free hand that wasn't occupied by her soda, "that I've sort of been dating someone else, too."

He was silent for a moment; he just remained still as if he were still listening.

"Tristan?" she looked at his non-movement with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry, so you're dating someone else?"

"Well, yeah," she said, biting her lip. "I mean, I know a while ago, we said we weren't dating anyone else, but we never really said anything about actually being exclusively dating," her attempts to clarify the situation continued, but she wasn't helping in his understanding of what she wanted.

"So, you're ending it with me?" he said in confusion.

"No, not exactly," she shook her head.

"So, what exactly?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that while we were dating, I was also going to be dating someone else," she explained.

"So, it's no big deal if I date someone else too?" he raised an eyebrow.

She thought a moment, as if that hadn't occurred to her. She hadn't been completely sure of Tristan's ability to be faithful to her from the rumblings she'd heard of his past behavior, but whenever she was with him those thoughts just floated out of her head. He made her feel like the only girl in the world.

"Well, sure, if you want to."

"So, it's just like an open dating relationship," he clarified.

"Right."

"Does this guy know about me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He smiled and nodded as he leaned back against the bench and bit into an apple. "Okay," he said simply.

"So, you still want to see me?"

"Most definitely," he agreed. "Saturday still works for you?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said, a little hesitantly. This was too easy. And he seemed way too pleased. Was he already dating someone else? Was he formulating who he was going to ask out for Friday in his head? It wasn't like she could ask him, it wasn't really her business. He hadn't asked who she was going out with other than him. He seemed perfectly cool about it, and since it was her idea, she needed to be as well.

Later that afternoon, Lorelai came directly home. She had seen Tristan again after school before she made her way to her bus, thanking him for his offer to drive her home, but declining. She didn't want Luke and Tristan in the same vicinity—she feared her head would explode. It'd been bad enough the few times they'd met and she hadn't even been dating Luke yet. All afternoon in classes her mind had flitted from one to the other, wondering how on earth she would make a decision between them. Both boys were amazing, in different respects. She decided to talk to her mom, maybe she could help sort all this out. After all, it had been Rory who suggested she 'play the field'.

"Mom!" she called as she came through the front door.

"Daughter!" came the response from upstairs.

"Living room!"

"Bathroom!"

Lorelai made her way up the stairs, and decided with the events of last night it was better safe than sorry. She had no desire to walk in on any activities that her mother and Jess might engage in.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes," came the exaggerated response.

Lorelai came into the bathroom to see her mother soaking in the tub full of bubbles with a wet washcloth on her forehead. She was using the tub pillow that Lorelai had gotten her last Christmas to rest the back of her head against.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Long day at work?"

"You could say that," Rory nodded, opening her eyes to look at her daughter. "You want next crack at this?"

"No thanks, but I do need to ask you something."

"Sit," Rory gestured to the toilet, where Lorelai sat on the closed lid, still in her Chilton uniform.

"Speak," Rory commanded, smiling as she closed her eyes again.

"Well, I took your advice," Lorelai started.

"Good," Rory smiled.

"And now I'm more confused than ever," Lorelai finished.

Rory opened her eyes and frowned. "What happened?"

"Well, I told Luke I was still sort of dating Tristan, and he was okay with it, and I told Tristan that I was dating Luke as well, and he seemed happy about it," she explained, making a displeased face.

"You're kidding!"

"No, they both seem fine. And now I have to choose between them!" Lorelai groaned.

"Why?"

"Why? Are you kidding?"

"No, why do you have to choose? Date both of them," Rory encouraged.

"But I like both of them, a lot," Lorelai urged.

"Oh, I know these things are tough, having two boys like you, but trust me, there will be bigger dilemmas in life," Rory snickered.

"I'm having a crisis and you don't care," Lorelai accused.

"Oh, stop. I care, I just think this will sort itself out naturally."

"So, how's it going with Jess?" Lorelai changed the subject.

Rory smiled and gave a little blush. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't realize we'd been in that store room so long," she said sheepishly.

"I sort of gathered that much," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well, you wanted us to make up," Rory pointed out.

"Yes, in the store room. With words. You're my mother, you aren't supposed to come back here and do dirty things," she made a face.

"Well, we're adults, and went two adults love each other very much," Rory started, teasing her daughter some more.

"Ew. Leaving now," she said, standing up from her porcelain perch.

"Wait, are you sure you're okay with the boy thing?"

"Your boy thing or mine?"

"Both?" Rory asked, moving her arm up out of the hot water and resting on the cool porcelain of the bathtub.

"I'm fine with you and Jess. I'm just afraid that I'll never be able to figure out which guy I like more. I see Luke here around town and I'm sure that I feel stronger about him, then I see Tristan in Hartford, and I just forget everything else," she sighed.

"So, get them together in one room," Rory suggested.

"Oh, no. No way," she shook her head.

"Why? It's not like they haven't met," she reminded.

"I know, but that was different. This time it would be a sick contest of 'who's the bigger man'," Lorelai made a face.

"Well, it would test their maturity," Rory agreed.

"So, yeah, no thanks."

"Maybe if you could find a way to get them in the same place and they didn't know about each other."

"Knowing me I'll slip up and end up on a date with both the same night—what sitcom did that happen on?"

"What sitcom hasn't that happened on?" Rory laughed.

"Right. I'll go order dinner," she said, giving her mom a smile as she exited the bathroom. Rory smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the soft pillow, enjoying the warmth surrounding her and letting her stress melt away.

AN: had some extra time, and thought I'd crank out another chapter. Hopefully life will be settling down into more of a routine again, and I can write and update more. Next chapters will probably be more with Lorelai dealing with her new situation. But we aren't quite done with the Lit yet. Thanks to everyone who reviews, as always. I love hearing your reactions!


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

Lorelai hurried back and forth between her room and the downstairs bathroom. Rory sat at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine, glancing up every once and while in amusement as her daughter ran around trying to get ready.

"So, who is it tonight?" Rory called out as she saw Lorelai disappear into her bedroom.

"Luke," she called back before she let out another exclamation. "AHA!"

"What AHA?"

"Found my bracelet!"

"I told you I didn't take it, I don't borrow your stuff and not return it like someone who shall remain nameless that also lives here," Rory informed her.

Lorelai stuck her head out of her room while still securing her bracelet onto her wrist.

"You mean Jess, right? I always pegged him for a cross dresser," she giggled.

"Nice try," she shook her head.

"So, what is the situation tonight?" she asked sitting down at the kitchen table across from her mother, popping a marshmallow from the bag that Rory was mindlessly munching out of into her mouth.

"Tell me we aren't really having to coordinate our dates," Rory groaned.

"Well, I would like a heads up before I walk in to find Jess roaming around in his boxers," she gave a for instance.

"Hmm. Good call. Though he doesn't walk around in his boxers much," Rory began, letting a rather evil smile spread over her face.

"Ew, I'll take that to mean that he's always completely dressed," Lorelai made a face.

"Well, as long as you are, that's all I care about."

"Seriously, what are you doing tonight? 'Cause I think it's a smidge early for Jess to see you in your sweats with your hair. . . like that," she pointed.

Rory reached up and felt that her hair had been hastily pulled back and secured by a pencil, but had now fallen half down. She looked down and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to change, go over to the bookstore and try to get Jess to come with me and Sookie to the Fall Festival."

"Good luck, Jess hates town things," she pointed out.

"So he keeps telling me, but I'll wear him down. I have my ways."

"Ew, again, stop," Lorelai pleaded, holding her hands up over her ears.

"So, you and Luke are going to the festival?"

"Before we hit lovers lane, yes," she gave her own evil grin.

"So, you'll be home by eight-thirty?" Rory mocked back.

"Hah. Now, tomorrow I have to be up by eleven, Tristan is picking me up at noon," she explained.

"Wow. You waste no time, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rory noticed Lorelai took greater offense to her comment than she'd intended. She put her hand on Lorelai's and shook her head.

"No, I was joking. This is perfectly healthy," she reassured her.

"I feel bad," she bit her lip.

"Well, that's because you're my kid. Sorry," she shrugged, giving another smile.

"I guess I should finish getting ready, Luke'll be here any minute."

"Ooh, do I get to scare him?"

"It isn't Halloween," Lorelai gave her mother a look.

"Not yet—just one more week, though. I meant could I give him the motherly speech."

"Mom, please," she pleaded, hoping Rory wouldn't cause her any more stress than she was already under on this date. She disappeared into her room, not letting her mother retort further.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and Rory hurried to answer it, still chewing on a marshmallow. She opened the door to find Luke standing on their doorstep, looking quite nervous. He was dressed in nice jeans, a button down shirt that looked like it might be Jess' and a light jacket.

"Hey, Luke, come on in. Lore's almost ready," she smiled warmly and ushered Luke into the front room.

"Thanks," he responded, looking around as if for the first time, even though he'd been in the house before.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Good," she paused, trying to decide if she should say something to Luke. He looked so nervous and she knew that he's a good kid, but still she had made a promise to herself to talk to all of Lorelai's dates. Finally it got the better of her, and she had to say something.

"Listen, Luke, I want to say something to you," she started in overprotective-mother voice.

"Rory, not to be rude, but I just listened to Jess for a half an hour about how I'm not to do anything to Lorelai, where we are and aren't to be and who will kill me if I disobey. I know you're her mother and you mean well, but really I think he has it covered, please consider this lecture given," he spoke honestly.

"Oh. Really?" she was surprised that Jess had talked to him. Jess wasn't big on the rules, especially for Luke, who he'd told her he considered 'raised'.

Luke nodded, looking rather pained.

"Well, you aren't planning on treating her badly, are you?" she smiled, almost joking.

"No, I'm not," he looked her dead in the eye.

"Well, then, lecture given," she agreed, noting the seriousness of his tone.

He nodded and looked up behind her. Rory turned to see Lorelai approaching. She was dressed rather causally as they were going to be spending all evening outside doing various activities at the festival. She smiled at Luke, and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before they left the house. Rory smiled, knowing her daughter was in good hands. She looked down quickly at her own clothes and then ran upstairs to change.

Luke and Lorelai walked to the town square to check out this year's festivities. Luke had never been to the festival—or any other town event. He wasn't that excited about the event, but Lorelai had really seemed to want to attend, and he had a track meet on Saturday, so the night's plans were decided rather easily.

"What do you want to do first?"

Luke looked around, seeing the common fall activities. There was a line for a hayride that had a sign that read "To the Maze!", a booth where you can bob for apples, tons of food and drink stands, some amusement park games like Whack-A-Mole, ghost storytelling at Ms. Patty's dance studio and pumpkin carving.

"I have no idea," he said, looking at everyone in town participating around them.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's just, I've never seen anything like this," he explained.

"It is small town life. Ooh, let's get a caramel apple and hit the hayride!" she suggested, just seeing the caramel apple stand.

"Sure," he nodded, happy to just do whatever she wanted and enjoy the night air.

Rory approached the closed bookstore and smiled. She knew Jess was still in there closing up, but had turned out his lights to ward off anyone who might come and try to persuade him to participate. Taylor Doose had been in there most of the day, trying to get him to put up fall decorations. Rory decided his hiding wasn't due to her and knocked lightly at the door.

Jess appeared at the glass door and shook his head. She gave a small pout of her lips and he rolled his eyes, unlocking the door before quickly ushering her in and relocking the door.

"You know, you're becoming quite a hermit," she giggled.

"I like the dark, it soothes me," he retorted.

"I soothe you," she reminded him, arching an eyebrow.

"Is that a promise?" he asked in a low voice, pulling her up against him.

She forgot her point, and all levity was out the window. Suddenly it wasn't fall, there was no festival, it was just them alone with a bedroom upstairs. . .

"Jess," she pleaded, her senses returning as he let his grasp on her ease up.

"I'm not going to that insanity plea," he pointed towards the window.

"Come on, we'll get jack-o-lantern face paintings, and eat crap—they have caramel apples and pumpkin ice cream!" she tried.

"Nope," he shook his head, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sno-Cones?"

"It's October."

"So?"

"Aren't Sno-Cones a summer thing?"

"I don't know. They have deep fried candy bars, too," she licked her lips happily.

"Okay, see now I don't think you're kidding," he pointed his finger at her, stepping back away from her slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. I've just always read where you aren't supposed to make any sudden moves around crazy people," he smirked.

"Come on, Jess! One hour. They have hayrides," she tried to entice him.

"Sitting in the cold with sticks up your butt? No thanks," he passed.

"If you come for one hour, no hayrides, I will take you back to my house and be all reclusive with you," she negotiated.

He eyed her, trying to weigh the evils with the good. "Just you and me?"

"Well, Sookie will be with us for the hour part, but I'll make sure we're alone at my house," she promised.

"Fine," he gave in, rather quickly she thought. "But I demand literary compensation as well," he said knowingly.

"Jess! I'm not done with it yet!" she whined.

"That's not my fault," he tsked.

"It's a deal-breaker," he shook his head, holding up his hands in finality.

"Fine. You can have my copy of The Windblown World, but I want it back as soon as your finished," she held out her hand ready to strike a deal.

His hand met hers and they shook firmly on it. A smile broke over her face and he knew he was in trouble. This woman was wearing him down quick. And somehow he didn't mind as much as he figured he would.

Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the bales of hay, making their way out of town far enough to reach the maze, which had been set up out of bales of hay by dedicated committee members. Or who ever Taylor threatened enough to do it this year. Lorelai was munching on her caramel apple, and Luke was finishing his apple that he'd conned Gypsy into giving him from the apple-bobbing booth. She looked at him in the dark of the night and smiled. He smiled back and she felt her heart soar. This was the perfect night, they were getting along so well—she thought perhaps she should call Tristan later and cancel their plans for the next day. Deciding not to think about one guy while with the other, she put it out of her head and took Luke's hand as he helped her down off the flatbed and into the maze.

"Should we stick together or split up?" she asked, looking left and then right.

"Well, uh," he looked from one direction to the other, "I could put you on my shoulders and you could just see where to go from above," he offered, smiling.

"First of all, that takes all the fun out of it. Secondly, Mom and I tried that last year," she smiled sheepishly and tossed her apple core out into the field. "They kicked us out."

"Ah, I see. You've learned. Is it set up the same every year?"

She shook her head. "Nah, they do always change it up. Gotta give us small town folk a bit of a challenge, you know," she smiled before taking off to the right without consulting him again. He smiled and took off after her, but couldn't see where she had gone after she rounded the corner. Now he wasn't just looking to escape, he was looking to find her, too. He hadn't counted on a hay bale maze to be very confusing, but it was almost as bad as the house of mirrors. Everything looked the same and at some points he could barely tell where he'd just come from. He looked from right to left, trying to make any distinguishing features stand out. Instead all he saw was more hay. Several people passed by him, holding onto each other's clothing as if not to get separated. He decided to try left this time, and nearly came out of his skin as he rounded the turn. Someone had jumped on top of him, scaring him half to death in the dark and confusing surroundings. They ended up on the leaf and stray hay covered ground, her giggles giving her away at once.

"Gotcha," she smiled, pulling some straw out of his hair.

He leaned in, putting his hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her to meet him halfway. The smell of dried leaves and cut hay filled their senses, mixing with the pheromones and making them lose themselves. She sat up better, almost in his lap where she landed when he went down under her. She kissed him for what seemed like forever and a mere second at the same time before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, you got me," he admitted, hinting at something more, and causing her to blush in the moonlight. He stood, pulling her to her feet as well, and took her hand securely in his.

"I think it's time we stick together. You're too dangerous left alone," he mumbled, as he took off to the right this time to get out of the dead end they'd fallen into. She smiled and fell into step beside him.

Sookie and Rory stood in line for drinks while Jess went to get some food. They had a considerable wait, which was fine with the two friends.

"So, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, we're going to the movies. You are going to be there, right?" Sookie asked nervously.

Rory smiled at her friend. She was so happy that Sookie and Jackson were finally going on their first date. They'd been flirting for years, and Rory knew they would hit it off, if only one of them would be brave enough to do the asking. Finally Sookie had gotten up the courage and made the plans.

"Of course I'll be there. I'm helping Jess out with the store tomorrow," she smiled.

"So, how's that going? You're over the freak out?"

Rory's face grew serious, remembering the not so distant fight they'd gotten into. "Yeah, we're good now. I can't believe I even thought those things. Things with us are perfect," she sighed happily.

"Uh-oh. Don't say perfect, never say things are perfect!" Sookie urged.

"What? Why?"

"That's when the universe lowers the boom," she said in a foreboding tone.

"The boom?"

"The boom," she agreed.

"I don't like the sound of this boom," Rory said, half joking, but half hearing her friend out.

"Well, just beware of the boom," she said, stepping up to place their drink orders.

An hour later, as promised, after making definite time plans for the following night with Sookie, Rory and Jess departed for the Gilmore house, stuffed with carnival food.

"I shouldn't have had that last elephant ear," she complained as she unlocked the door.

"Rory, you ate one of everything—the elephant ear wasn't going to tip the scales," he mocked.

"Why did you let me eat so much?" she grumped at him.

"Oooh, someone needs a nap," he said jokingly, trying to pick her up as they got into the house. She batted him away and tried to run into the living room. She ended up collapsed on the couch, kneeling on her knees with her forehead against the next cushion.

"Now, there's a different position. You know, I think you might have trouble seeing the TV like that," he commented, looking from her to the television. She sat up and glared at him.

"Hey, you're supposed to be nice," she reminded.

"I signed nothing," he said, sitting next to her and kissing her lightly.

"Well, I guess you don't want that book," she said haughtily.

He smiled and buried his face in her neck while mumbling his response, "I already have it in my apartment."

"Thief!" was all she got out before he pushed her back on her back and moved over her on the couch.

Luke and Lorelai opted to walk back to the house after they finally got out of the maze. It'd taken them over an hour and a half, which surprised Luke to no end—it hadn't looked all that big from the outside. Lorelai joked that it was just his ingrained male directional ability. No sense of where to go, and no sense to ask for directions.

They continued to hold hands on their way home, talking about his track meet tomorrow and her classes. They talked easily, about everything imaginable, and Lorelai loved that about him. They were almost to her house when he asked the unanswerable question.

"So, what are you up to tomorrow?"

She didn't want to lie to him. He didn't realize by asking such a simple question would cause her such agony over the answer. When she didn't answer after a few moments, he looked her way.

"Lorelai, did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard you. I'm busy tomorrow," she said distractedly.

"O-kay," his tone was that of slight confusion as he picked up her unwillingness to answer. Something was up with her he knew; their date was perfect to this point.

Now at the house, they stopped, standing in front of the porch. Luke didn't press the issue, figuring she had her reasons for being tight-lipped. He gave her a smile, a gesture she returned and leaned closer to her. She met him halfway, enjoying the feel of his hands gently gliding over her hips as he kissed her. Both were wrapped up in the other in seconds, wondering what in life could be better than this.

AN: as always, thanks for reviewing. I love your comments, concerns and general proof that you're reading this story. Hehe. Anyhow, next chapter will be date with bachelor number two, and of course some lit stuff. I found I agreed with nature-girlie, I like seeing both relationships evolving along side each other.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

Yawning loudly, she was brushing the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand as she exited out of her bedroom late the next morning. She opened her eyes fully for the first time since pulling herself out of bed, and came to a screeching halt.

Jess was seated at their kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Shirtless.

She blinked before looking away. On the journey of aversion, her eyes dropped a twidge lower to make sure he was wearing pants. To her relief, he was in fact wearing pajama pants. Plaid flannel ones. She filed it away to mock him about later.

"Good morning. Coffee?" came his casual voice, making her wonder if she really had to look at him to answer. It was probably rude not to acknowledge him, but she'd always heard it was rude to stare. . .

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I realize that the stove in this house isn't used a lot, but is there some reason you're looking at it like that?"

"Like what?" she finally looked at his face, trying not to blush.

"Like it's talking to you, or about to burst into flame," he trailed off.

"You said there was coffee?" she evaded his comments, not unnoticed by him, but he went back to his paper saying nothing save for nodding.

She poured her cup of coffee, taking it with her as she sought out her mother. Winding up the staircase, she listened for signs of life but found none. She got to her mother's room, seeing the sheets all in disarray and flung up over her mother. Rory was all curled up, happily sleeping the morning away.

"Mom," she nudged her, sitting on the edge of the side her mother was curled up on. She would have normally gotten into bed with her mother, coffee and all, under the sheets. Today with a half naked Jess in their kitchen, she thought better of those actions.

"Mom," she said louder, earning her one eye opening to look for the source of the disturbance.

"Lorelai?" came the groggy, sleep laced voice.

She nodded, and offered the coffee to her mother. Rory took it, sipped out of the cup and handed it back.

"Thanks. What's up?"

"There's a half-naked Jess downstairs," she explained.

Rory blushed and nodded. "I told him to wear my robe, but he said something about pink making him feel less manly," she rambled.

"Mom," Lorelai warned.

"Which half is naked?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which half is naked?" Rory asked slower.

"Okay, if it were anything but the upper half, I'd call Social Services myself to take me out of this abusive household," Lorelai informed her.

"It's just a chest," Rory smiled.

"Well, it's weird. We don't walk around topless," Lorelai pointed out.

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of this," Rory said, sliding out of bed, and grabbing something from the foot of her bed before making her way downstairs. Lorelai followed, and watched as Rory dropped a t-shirt on Jess' head.

"Cover yourself, you're making us women all hot and bothered like," she drawled.

He smirked, pulling the shirt on over his head. "Sorry, Lore," he laughed.

"What? I said nothing," she raised her hands, and disappeared into her bedroom.

"I've embarrassed her with my maleness?" he laughed to Rory, who had slid into a chair opposite him.

"We just. . . aren't used to having your kind around here," she said diplomatically.

"My kind?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The shirtless kind," she giggled, taking a bite out of her bagel.

An hour later, with Jess having left to head to the bookstore for the day, Rory let Tristan in to pick up Lorelai. Lorelai wasn't sure what to wear, as Tristan wouldn't tell her what they were doing all day. He'd just told her that he'd made plans well into the evening. Still in her bathrobe, she peeked down the hall to see her mother and Tristan sitting uncomfortably in the living room. Not wanting to make them late for these plans he'd arranged, she let go of her second thoughts and headed into the living room.

Rory's eyes widened a bit when she saw Lorelai still in her bathrobe. Tristan looked up too, and looked from Rory to Lorelai with the same questioning look.

"Okay, mystery man. I need to know what to wear," she said, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him down the hall after her. Rory gave a snicker and turned on the television as they disappeared down the hall.

"Uh, we really don't have time for this," Tristan murmured as he stepped close to Lorelai once in her bedroom. Only the soft terry cloth of her robe separated them, and he couldn't take the thoughts running through his head. He bent down to kiss her, and she complied for a moment.

"Tristan, seriously. I need to know what to wear," she informed him after she gently pushed him away.

"Fine, fine," he complied, taking a step away from her. He smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest, drawing the closed robe tighter around her. "But I'm a guy, I'm not so good at the picking out girl's clothes thing," he informed her.

"Just—are we doing a movie type thing or a party type thing?" she gave him parameters for making a better-informed choice.

He thought for a moment before answering her. "I'd wear something comfortable and loose now, and bring something party-like for later," he finally answered.

She frowned at him and shook her head. "I have to bring clothes?"

He nodded and simply smiled. "Is that all, or do you need help changing?"

"Out or I'll sick my mom and Jess on you," she warned.

He took her threat in stride, giving her one last cocky smile before high-tailing it out of her room. He had met Jess once—not someone he needed to fight. And Rory was definitely one of the cooler mom's he'd come in contact with, but that also made her more fear inducing. Sort of like a mom that would still kick you where it counts.

Duffel bag in tow, Lorelai reemerged to find Tristan sitting on the couch watching AbFab with Rory. Rory was giggling and Tristan looked terrified and confused. She just smiled.

"I'm ready," she offered and he leapt up to leave.

"Have fun guys," Rory called, still laughing from her perch on the couch.

The kids had only been gone for about ten minutes before the phone rang. Rory thought about letting the machine get it when a brief scan didn't reveal the whereabouts of the cordless phone. She could page it, but that was just like the ringer, and not helpful at this juncture. She could already hear the incessant ringing, but couldn't quite place the origin of the noise. It sounded almost far away, which was impossible unless it was under the couch or muffled some other way. She moved and pulled the cushions off the couch and the ringing did get louder before she picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"I thought you died! What took so long?"

"Hey, Sook, I was looking for the phone. What's up?"

"I'm trying to get ready, but nothing I have is right—maybe I should call and cancel," she reasoned.

"Whoa, slow down. You don't like your clothes so you think you should cancel? Sookie, come on," Rory chided her friend.

"Well, I was thinking the blue skirt, so I put on the skirt, and I'm looking for a top when I notice that the skirt makes me look like a blueberry. So I take the skirt off, and suddenly my entire wardrobe starts reminding me of fruit—I can't do this, Rory, I can't," she ranted.

"How about I come over. I'm pretty sure none of your clothes will remind me of any of the four food groups. We'll get you ready, and you can come early with me to relax while we set up."

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Rory," Sookie gushed.

"Oh, and Sook?"

"Yeah?"

"I take it the offending clothes are still not on?"

"No," she admitted.

"Grab a robe before I get there, huh?"

"Right," Sookie giggled.

Shaking her head, she hung up and grabbed her jacket and purse. This was going to be one for the books, she could just feel it.

"Where are we?" Lorelai asked, looking out the car window as Tristan pulled to a stop.

"We're at a spa," he answered, opening his door and coming around to do the same for her.

"A spa?"

"Yep, come on," he extended his hand to her, and led her into the very peaceful interior. She heard the soft music and the gentle trickle of the large waterfall in the reception area. Tristan walked up to the front desk and gave his name. Immediately they were ushered back into the spa area and showed into a darkened room with two massage tables and another fountain inside. She looked at him, and then listened as the woman gave them instructions as to how to get on the table and left them alone.

She stood, gaping at him. He'd arranged for a couple's massage for them. She'd never had a professional massage, but more than that all she could think of was that they were very much now needing to get undressed.

"There's a privacy screen in the corner, or I could turn my back if you like," he told her, seeing her anticipation.

"Oh, right. No, I'll just use the screen," she said, grabbing the top sheet and heading to the corner. She got undressed quickly and wrapped the sheet around her torso. She was about to head out from the screen, but realized he might be just standing there, naked and thought better of it.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you, I mean, can I come out now?"

"I'm on the table, it's fine."

Coming out into the room, she gave him a smile as she slid onto the table and smoothed out the sheet over the top of her.

"You know, you shouldn't be so embarrassed. You've got a great body," he reminded her of the fact he'd seen her in intimate situations before.

"That was different," she tried to explain.

"How?"

"There was a build up to that, and it wasn't just me standing there, naked," she said awkwardly.

The two quieted as their massage practitioners came into the room and began their treatments. Lorelai was in heaven as she felt the hands soothing the tension in her neck. She'd been under quite a lot of strain lately, in all facets of her life. She let her mind drift over them individually, like her schoolwork, which seemed ever increasing. Then there was the drama of her mother and father, including the introduction of her other grandparents. Then there was Rory's new relationship with Jess and all the weirdness of him fitting into their lives and their house every now and then. Not to mention her own trying to juggle two guys. Two wonderful guys. Guys that got lost in hay mazes and paid for Swedish massages. Guys that for the life of her she couldn't seem to choose between. Giving into the sensation of the extreme relaxation, she closed her eyes and drifted off to a place where she wasn't really conscious but not really asleep.

"Are you sure I don't look like a strawberry shortcake?"

"Sookie! You look beautiful!"

"Fine, I look gorgeous," she groaned. "What if he doesn't like me?" she asked seriously.

"Sookie, this is Jackson. He already knows you and wanted to go out with you," she reminded her friend.

"I know, but what if the lighting is just really good in the kitchen at the Inn, and when he sees me at the bookstore he sees me how I really look and bolts?" she painted a scenario for Rory.

"Well, then we throw him in my car and drive him and you quickly to the Inn and you can make him dinner," she suggested.

"I'm nervous," Sookie admitted, feeling silly. "How did you get through it?"

"Well, it's weird—I didn't even really realize Jess and I were on a date until about halfway through dinner, and at that point I just convinced myself over and over we were just two friends out to dinner," she explained.

"But it was a date?"

"It felt like it, when he dropped me off," Rory remembered.

"So, then what'd you do?"

"We had a fight."

"I don't want to fight with Jackson," she shook her head.

"We were both being so stupid—trying not to really talk about what was going on," she explained.

"So, what finally happened that made you realize that you wanted to be more than just friends?"

"We avoided each other, then I kissed him."

"Wow. A kiss doesn't sound so bad," she smiled.

"Well, as long as you have your goals in mind for the night. Shall we?"

"Let's shall," she said, linking her arm in her friends as they headed out of the house.

In Hartford, the two teens were laying now very much relaxed on their backs on their respective massage tables.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"That it was."

"No, Tristan, seriously. Thank you so much. I can't imagine a better way to spend the afternoon," she said, propping herself up on one elbow to look over at him. His chest was uncovered and it was all glistening from the massage oil. She looked him over for a moment, and he noticed.

"You want to join me, here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, we should get dressed, before they come back in," she fumbled attempting to rewrap the sheet back around her. She used the sheet to absorb some of the extra oil off her body and pulled her clothes back on. When she emerged, Tristan was buttoning his pants, and she cast her eyes away until he finished. He saw her ignoring him and walked over to her.

"You know, I don't bite," he offered.

"I know, it's just—I don't really know what to do," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"This dating thing is new to me, and I like you, I really do. But you know I'm dating this other guy too, and I guess I just don't want to lead anyone on," she bit her lip.

"I see," came his response. "But just because we're not exclusive doesn't mean we can't do this," he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She responded, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist. They continued for a few moments, until he broke away smiling. "Let's get out of here," he offered.

Next up was lunch at the Hartford Country Club. Slightly worried she'd run into her grandmother and have to introduce Tristan to Emily was too much. She kept looking around, as if she were afraid she'd pounce out from behind a plant in the corner.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, my grandparents belong to this club," she said.

"So?"

"I just, don't want to put you through Emily," she smiled.

"Afraid they wouldn't like me?" he gave her a smile.

"They're very scrutinizing," she said constructively.

"Ah, but I can be very charming to family," he assured her.

"You haven't charmed my mother," she countered.

"Yeah, well, Rory's different," he pointed out.

"That she is," she smiled as they enjoyed their lunches. She'd been so afraid that she and Tristan were just about the physical aspect of their relationship. Now her choice seemed even harder. Both guys just seemed to be balancing out. Maybe her mother was right; maybe she really did just need to see both of them in the same room. . .

"Everybody pipe down! Movie's starting!" Jess bellowed, as he stood ready at the lights. Rory giggled as she watched him try to control the ruckus crowd.

"Kirk! Stop that!" came his voice again. Everyone had piled into the bookstore for this week's showing of Citizen Kane.

"He started it!" came Kirk's response to being caught throwing popcorn at Morey Dell.

"Kirk's just jealous that Morey here has his snug-bug to curl up during the movie," Babette Dell spoke up.

Rory laughed harder as Jess' face screwed up in distaste as Babette offered her two cents.

"Kirk, you're cleaning that up!" came the final word, and Kirk slouched down in his seat as Jess flipped off the lights and headed to sit next to Rory.

"I hate movie nights," he grumbled.

"You don't like this?" she asked as she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile a little and settle down in his seat comfortably. Rory glanced over to her friend who was sitting too straight and rigid next to Jackson, who also appeared hypersensitive to the fact that he was sitting exactly four inches from his date. She was glad to be at such a comfortable place with Jess and focused on the movie.

The date had been going to perfectly. Lorelai was almost convinced she'd never be able to choose between them—each boy was perfect in his own way. That was, until they reached their final destination. Some kid's parents were away for the week, making it a prime time to have the years best to date Chilton party. The mansion was filled with kids from their school, and the music was pumping so loudly that she swore the walls were reverberating. She'd gone off after they danced to get something to drink, and when she got back, she saw him dancing. He wasn't just dancing; he was dancing very affectionately with a very familiar looking girl. Her name was Summer, and Lorelai had heard all sorts of sordid rumors flying about the school early in the year about those two. Stories of their knockdown drag out fights as well as their sexual escapades during their tumultous relationship, which had been quite lengthy as far as the normal standards go. And this dance they were sharing was definitely starting to resemble foreplay to her. Shaking her head as she felt the anger swell up in her, she turned on her heel and made for the door. She got just outside and whipped out her cell phone, checking the time before she dialed.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Do you think you could come get me?" she asked while trying to keep her voice calm, hoping against hope for an affirmative answer.

AN: ah, a cliffhanger! I do try to entice those of you who are reading this. I know you're out there, and I always appreciate the comments you leave for me about this story. I'm hoping to wrap up the L/L/T love triangle and the story itself soon. Though it's fun to write her with both guys. And Jazz, as for which chapters are L/T, well, it's sort of interspersed, so there you just kind of have to read. . .sorry!


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was hoping you'd be back from your track meet," she said, turning to face the door of the large house, hoping no one was coming after her. She had no desire to see Tristan right now. Or ever again for that matter. Not after what she had just witnessed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Hartford," she sighed.

"At your grandparent's?"

"No, I came to this party, and my ride can't take me home now, so I really need to get home," she said, leaving out details that she knew he deserved.

"Give me the address," he simply said, needing no further explanation. She'd have to thank him for his haste later.

Luke hurried down the stairs, trying to be quiet as there were still some people hanging around after the movie, drinking coffee and talking. He said nothing as he passed his uncle and Rory, not wanting to explain where he was going, as he still wasn't sure what was going on with Lorelai. She sounded weird—her voice was a mixture of anger and impatience. He just hoped she was safe until he got there.

Jess noticed his nephew move through the bookstore at top speed, but said nothing. He was too busy talking to Rory, who was sitting on the couch with her feet up under her as she drank her post-movie coffee. Every so often, she'd glance over at her friend Sookie, who was looking much more comfortable on her date with Jackson. They'd moved a little closer to the other, and were talking animatedly.

"That's so nice, isn't it?"

"What?" he asked, moving his eyes to see she was smiling at Sookie.

"To see two people figure out they're supposed to be together," she said happily.

"I guess so. It's nicer when you feel it for yourself," he said with thoughtfulness.

She turned and focused her attention back on Jess, who continued to amaze her at times with his sincerity. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're so getting lucky later," she mused, causing a large grin to cover his face, before standing up suddenly.

"That's it, we're closed. Everybody out!" he called; gathering strange looks from the handful of people that were left. It wasn't the first time Jess had ever ordered people out of his store at a moments notice, but this time was unusually abrupt. Sookie looked to Rory who blushed, and she nodded in realization. Rory headed over to her as Jackson gathered their jackets.

"So, he asked me to come over to his place, for coffee," she emphasized the last word to Rory.

"Coffee, huh?"

"Yeah," she paused sneaking a look at him before turning back to Rory, "I think I really like this guy," she confessed.

"Have fun, and I want full details tomorrow," she smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug before Jackson came up to help Sookie on with her jacket. Rory watched the last of the people leave and Jess lock the door. He turned out the light and approached her slowly.

"So, you need to clean up?"

He looked directly at her, but otherwise seemed to be completely ignoring her. The focus of his gaze made her almost uncomfortable, having nowhere else to shift the intense attention onto.

"Jess?"

"Huh?"

"Cleaning?"

"Later," he said simply as he ran a hand down her arm and interlocked her fingers into his own. She watched him as he moved, this simple motion that spoke volumes to her. He moved away from her, but since he was now connected to her she moved with him. He led her up the stairs and into the vacant apartment. Once inside, her eyes again locked with his, and he moved backwards towards his bed. He moved in to kiss her, but missed her mouth as her head shot to the side to look around his shoulder.

"What is that?" she asked, trying to step around him, but he put his hands around her waist and held her in place.

"I'm sort of busy, here," he reminded her.

"Jess, your bed—it's," she started.

"Rory, shh," he smiled, trying to move into her mouth again.

"That's not your bed," she reasoned, trying to look at it again.

"Yes, it is," he insisted, sighing and let her move past him and jump on the bed. She bounced a couple of times, as if to test it out.

"You know, I plan on putting a lot of wear on the bed, you don't need to ruin the box springs without me," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her continue to bounce around on his new full sized bed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to jump on your bed?"

"My mother told me a lot of things," she grinned, and began beckoning for him to join her by curling her index finger towards her from his direction.

"Like what?"

"Like, it's improper to keep a lady waiting," she arched a brow and waited for his response.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, moving over to the bed and almost knocking her down as he moved over her. At the last moment, he supported her in a backwards lean, until she was pressed into the new mattress, and him pressed into her.

Luke pulled into the neighborhood, trying to imagine Lorelai hanging out with people that live here. She definitely wasn't the uptight rich socialite type, but then again she seemed to fit in no matter where she was. He figured she was there because of someone she went to school with, but what he hated was the idea that she was probably originally here on a date. A date gone wrong, he feared and was hoping at the same time. But first, he had to find the house.

She was waiting in the cold, realizing that not only did she forget a jacket, but also her duffel bag was still in Tristan's car. Groaning, she gritted her teeth, willing herself to just stand still and wait for Luke.

"There you are," came his normal voice coming up behind her. She remained motionless, hoping if she ignored him, he'd go away.

"Lorelai?" his concern at her non-response was evident, so he walked around in front of her, but she averted her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she bit, still not meeting his eyes.

"Right, I believe that," he joked.

"Don't worry about me, Tristan. I'm going home, just go back to your party."

"What are you talking about?" his tone was annoyed as she was jumping down his throat.

"I saw you with her, Tristan. You made your intentions quite clear," she said with a sardonic laugh.

"Who, Summer? We're just friends," he said with a straight face.

"You aren't dating Summer?" she asked, her hands now on her hips.

"Wait just a minute, aren't you dating someone else?"

"Yes, someone I told you about," she said pointedly.

"You told me it was fine if we dated other people, forgive me for just dancing with a friend," he began, "Who's picking you up, anyhow? Your mom?" he asked, knowingly as he started to get angry.

"You weren't just dancing—that was foreplay!" she yelled, not caring if anyone could hear her. Plenty of people were milling about outside despite the cooler temperatures, most of them too drunk to notice.

By the time Luke pulled up in the street—at the obviously overflowing party house, Lorelai and Tristan were yelling at each other in the front lawn. He got out and walked up to Lorelai, ignoring Tristan.

"Lore? You ready?" he asked, as she turned to look at him gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she nodded, sending one last glare Tristan's way.

"What about your stuff?" Tristan asked, still not moving. He was talking to Lorelai, but glaring at Luke. This was who she was dating? He'd met Luke before and this guy didn't seem to be her type at all. She hadn't noticed him much when Tristan had been around at any rate. Now this guy was getting territorial, staring him down over her? This guy obviously had the wrong idea.

"I'm leaving, Tristan," she shook her head, moving to walk towards the car.

"You don't want your clothes?" he tried again, knowing his words would put Luke's mind into overdrive.

"Get your stuff," came Luke's voice.

It was more demanding than she'd ever heard him sound before, and she couldn't really blame him the way Tristan was staring him down and talking about her clothes being in his car. Not that she could deny it, but it wasn't how Tristan was so good at making it sound. She looked into Luke's eyes, which at this point were unreadable, and frowned.

"Get your stuff, and we'll go," he assured her.

She nodded and followed Tristan to his car. He handed her the duffel bag and she took it wordlessly. She immediately met Luke at Jess' car and got in next to him. She shut her door and figured he'd start the ignition, but instead they just sat there. She glanced over at him, his firm grip on the steering wheel, and his attention focused somewhere on the dashboard.

"Luke?" she ventured quietly.

"Yeah?" his eyes still not leaving whatever they were caught on.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"What happened?" he now turned his gaze to meet hers, and she felt helpless to look away. She couldn't look away, and she couldn't not answer him. She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"Tristan and I, we went out today. We went for massages—that's why I had clothes in his car," she paused to see if her words made his expression softer, "then we went to this party. We danced, and then I went to the bathroom. When I got back, he was grinding up against his ex-girlfriend."

Luke nodded, "So, then you called me," he finished for her.

"Yeah. You were the first person that came to mind, I just had to get out of there."

He nodded again, but still she couldn't read his expression. She felt like an eternity went by before he spoke again.

"I know you were still dating him, you were honest with me about it," he began, "But I have to tell you—I'm not going to come pick you up when your date with someone else goes awry. I really like you, and I feel I've been upfront with you about that."

"Luke, I'm sorry, I just had to--," she began, her tone pleading. She knew he was right; it was a crummy thing to do. She wasn't being fair to Tristan or Luke. She hadn't meant to, but she was trying to reap all the benefits and screwing them both over in the process.

"Maybe you should take some time alone and figure out what you want."

His comment left a deafening chasm in the car, with its epicenter somewhere between the bucket seats. He couldn't be serious. She realized at some point during the night that she wasn't handling all this too well, but he wanted to stop seeing her? She could feel her chest constricting, and breathing was suddenly something she needed to focus on to keep doing.

"If that's what you want," she said in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. It was small, it was confused and she wanted to crawl under the seats. He started the car and they drove off, leaving the loud drunken crowd growing smaller behind them.

When Luke dropped her off at home, after the longest ride home ever, she thanked him again and got out of the car. There was no response, no kiss, no nothing. Just the sound of him putting the car into reverse as she made her way up the porch steps. She let herself in, and she prayed that Jess was staying at home tonight. She could hear rustling in the kitchen, then her mother's voice singing along to the radio softly. She threw her bag into her room, causing Rory to turn and look at her daughter.

Rory noticed the look on her daughter's face, as if it might crumble and fall apart, and moved to her. She put her arms around her, and held her close.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she coaxed.

"Well, I finally got them in the same place," she managed, the tears starting to collect along her bottom eyelashes.

"What happened?" she let her wonderful night with Jess slip to the back of her mind as she focused on Lorelai as the events of the weekend unfolded from Lorelai's point of view. Her perfect evening on Friday with Luke, her good time and her demise with Tristan tonight. How she realized that she can't handle it all, and now she's left without either as it all unraveled in a matter of minutes. Rory continued to hold and soothe her as Lorelai's tears fell down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to take away the pain, there was nothing she could say to do so tonight.

AN: yes, I knew she was being a big hypocrite---you see, I had a plan. And I still do. Thanks for reviews, as always!


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters of the Gilmore Girls. Just the messed up way in which I am portraying them.

AN: I was out of town for a while. I kept rereading the last chapter, to get some inspiration, but none came. Alas, I am making myself get inspired, as I hate to go so long without updates for stories.

There was an overload of paperwork on her desk, so much that she feared it was actually multiplying of its own powers and therefore would never go down in volume. The fact that subscriptions were up and she'd hired on three new writers and had that much more editing and restructuring to do weighed on her as if the paper were on her shoulders instead of her desk. One article, however, wasn't on her on her desk. She made a face and hovered a hand over the telephone receiver. Thinking twice, she ran her fingers along the top of the phone. Shaking her head, making the executive decision that she was used to having to make, she picked up the receiver and dialed quickly.

"Jess' Books," came the voice.

"Jess, hey. It's me," she said, sounding she realized too much like the girlfriend than the boss she was calling as.

"Hey, I found that book you wanted," he began.

"Uh, this isn't a personal call," she interrupted.

"Oh, right, about the article--," he began.

"Look, Jess, I don't want excuses, the article was due and I have no article," she explained.

"I'll have it to you tonight, I just," he started, trying to sigh audibly.

"No, Jess. You have a deadline, like everyone else here. I need the article by the deadline to get it in its place on time. If it's late, it doesn't go in, and I have empty space," she said, her tone now a bit irate.

"So, get Ms. Patty to drone on about the latest phone calls she's picked up over her party line," he said sardonically.

"I'm not kidding, Jess," she warned.

"I'm not either, this is Stars Hollow, not New York," he pointed out.

"Fine, whatever, get me the article and I'll spend a couple of extra nights fitting it in. Hope you didn't want to make plans this weekend," she spit out.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and let out a long breath as the dial tone met his ear. She'd hung up on him. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself as he put the phone down hard enough to make patrons in the store turn and stare. 'Just perfect.'

_The Boom_, she heard Sookie's voice in her head, but she pushed it out of the way. It had been going perfectly with them. They weren't too serious, but serious enough—they had this unscheduled system for sleeping over when appropriate and giving each other their space—but she had to put work first. . .right?

Lorelai avoided Tristan in the halls all week long. Not that it was difficult to do, as he seemed to be nowhere in sight. She heard rumblings that he was in fact there, but she saw neither hide nor hair of him.

She had seen Luke this week—which was much worse than not seeing Tristan. He didn't seem to care that they weren't speaking as he went about his normal routine. He worked in the bookstore some evenings; he was to be seen running amid the other track team members through town on their daily practices. She sat on the gazebo today, pretending to be reading despite the chilly pre-Halloween weather all bundled up in her warm jacket. She wondered how long the track season could go on—she wasn't really up on what sports took place in what seasons. She had no interest to know when it was football vs. basketball season. For all she cared, they could go on simultaneously. But her attention was definitely on Luke as he rounded the turn from Peach, making yet another lap past the high school. She was almost surprised when he looked up and right at her, though she wasn't exactly hiding out in the middle of town. She held his gaze for a moment, but after she was unsuccessful in deciphering anything from his eyes, she looked down and focused on her history book.

"Honey, if it's bugging you that much, just go talk to the boy," came the drawling voice from behind her. Lorelai half turned in her seat to look at Ms. Patty.

"What are you talking about?" she faked coy.

"Obviously you've had a bit of a lover's spat?" she raised an eyebrow as she moved around to join Lorelai on the gazebo.

"It's sort of complicated—I just don't know what to do about it," she sighed, leaning back against the bench and letting her head fall against the top rim of the seat.

"Well, luckily for you, honey, I do," Ms. Patty smiled at her knowingly and patted her hand.

Though Rory felt she was drowning in paperwork, she was actually a little relieved—more work meant she had to stay until she finished. She didn't have to deal with running into Jess or trying to give her daughter relationship advice when she herself needed just that. Or maybe she was past the need for advice. She kept putting up this wall between them, or finding invisible ones she couldn't anticipate. She looked up to see a smiling Sookie standing in the doorway to her office.

"Hey, it's late!" her friend informed her, just incase she'd not realized she was the only one left this evening. It wouldn't have been the first time Rory's overzealous work ethic had caused her tunnel vision.

"I know, I just have a lot of stuff to get done. I don't even know where it all came from," she shook her head, looking at her desk.

"You okay?" Sookie asked, knowing her friend's demeanor was off kilt some how.

"It's the boom," she said, looking for a little sympathy from Sookie.

"The boom? Ohh, _the boom_," she said knowingly. "What happened?"

Rory shook her head and it landed on top of her folded arms. "His article was late and I wasn't letting him talk. . . I was mean about it, and I'm not a mean person—that person that talked to him on the phone earlier wasn't me, Sook, I have no idea what happened."

"Well, obviously work is stressing you out a bit," she said soothingly.

"Yeah, but I took it out on him. On Jess, Sookie. I love Jess."

Sookie smiled, knowing Rory had said that without thinking. The most honest kind of feelings came through that way.

"Have you told him that?" she asked gently.

"No," she groaned, "And now I might never get the chance to," she bit her lip.

"Talk to him, honey. Get out of this office of craziness and go over there."

"He wouldn't let me in," she countered.

"That's not true. He always lets you in," Sookie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How are things with Jackson?"

"Wow, that was the worst segue ever," Sookie giggled.

"Look, I just can't deal with this, not tonight. I just need to work and clear my head. I'll give you a call tomorrow, okay?" she gave her friend a pleading look.

Sookie knew Rory was about to crack, and probably just did need some perspective and time alone. She nodded and told her to call anytime day or night. As she left the office, Rory got back to work and lost herself, trying not to think about the mess that was her love life.

Lorelai stood inside the dance studio, hoping this would work. Luke was sort of freaked out by Ms. Patty and he didn't think that town activities were fun, but he was the most helpful and conscientious person she had ever met. He was almost incapable of not helping people out when they asked him. This had to work, she told herself as she sat on the yoga mats waiting.

"Oh, Luke, honey, could you come over here for a moment?" Ms. Patty saw Luke coming from the high school with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He'd obviously just showered and changed out of his running wear into jeans and a couple of t-shirts, one being long sleeved.

Luke gave the older woman a strange look, but abided her request. She was standing out front of her dance studio, puffing on a long filter attached to a cigarette, like the old movie actresses used to smoke. She did this regularly, even when her door was wide open and she was teaching yoga classes of all things.

"I was wondering if you could do me a bit of a favor?"

"What do you need?" he offered without hearing the full story.

"Well, see, I promised to give a young girl some dance lessons, but I realized that I need a male lead to properly teach her the steps. You see, I can teach men by showing them, but I've just never been good at standing in for men," she smiled at him the way only Ms. Patty could—admiringly and slightly leering. "Would you be a doll and let me use you for a few minutes?"

He scratched his head and looked longingly towards the bookstore, towards safety from this weirdo town of nut-jobs.

"I don't really dance," he told her, trying to get her to move on to the next poor sap that happened by the studio.

"Oh, honey, that's fine. It'll just be a few minutes, and I can work wonders for anyone," she said, which at long last got him to nod in agreement and she opened the door to let him into the studio.

Thoughts of who the 'young girl' was he'd have to dance with hadn't really yet entered his mind when his eyes fell on Lorelai, now standing up from a stack of yoga mats. He heard the door latch and the music begin. The sounds of 30s dance music filled the air, and Ms. Patty's voice telling them to assume a proper dancing position made the two teens move to the center of the room.

"So, you need to learn to dance?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, well, there's this formal at school," she lied.

"And you don't know how to dance?" he knew she was lying—it'd been in this very spot that she herself had taught him to dance. She said she'd had years of dance instruction with Ms. Patty herself.

"She's teaching me something new," she covered, knowing full well that his mind was back on the night of the snowstorm.

"I see," he said, moving his arm around her waist, taking his other hand to hold hers. She took a deep breath, and they began to move the way Ms. Patty was calling at them to, and soon she was silent as they moved in time to the music. She smiled before slipping out the door to let Lorelai take over the rest of the conversation.

"You're really good at this," she said, commenting on his dancing as he continued to lead her to the music.

"I should get going. You obviously have the hang of this," he said, but didn't stop moving with her.

"Can you stay?" she said hopefully.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Why, Lorelai? So you can perfect this dance move to use with another guy?" he said a little more bitingly than he'd intended. He was attempting until now to act as if he didn't care what she did, or who she did it with.

She felt the dig, but put it aside. She knew he was angry with her, or else they would still be dating. She'd hurt him, and she had to swallow his remarks if she wanted him back.

"Because I like being with you. I want to be with you right now, and this weekend, next week—and yes, perhaps I was too stupid to realize it before, but you're the only guy I want to be with. So I want you to stay and dance with me so we can go to my prom and your prom and any other social occasion together and show everyone else up," she rambled on, hoping he was getting her gist as she went. The fact that they'd stopped moving altogether registered in her brain as her mouth stopped moving as well. She looked into his eyes, which were boring into hers, and waited for him to say anything.

"Well?" she said, feeling more insecure by the moment as he just looked at her.

"Well, what?" he managed. To say he was speechless at her little rant was accurate. He imagined she'd moved on. He'd seen her watching him around town, but he hadn't let himself think about it. She hadn't said anything to him at all at this point. The fact that she was building up courage and pulling Ms. Patty in to help her hadn't ever crossed his mind, frankly.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm really relieved that you made up your mind," he said, regaining contact with her by slipping his arms back around her waist.

"Oh, well, good," she said softly, falling against him as he kissed her happily.

She must have fallen asleep at some point in the evening. Suddenly she was groggily aware of another presence in the room, but her head felt heavy and there were papers stuck to the side of her face that was still resting atop her desk. As her eyes focused and she managed to lift her head upwards, pulling the stray papers off of her face, she realized it was Jess standing there watching her sleep.

"God, make a noise," she said, feeling foolish at the situation.

"Sorry, I just let myself in. Do you always sleep on your desk like this?" he asked, letting his amusement show through, though he knew it would just embarrass her more than she already was.

"What are you doing here?"

He stepped forward, and moved into one of the chairs that sat facing her desk.

"Well, that's an excellent question," he said, then took a pause.

"Is it one you're going to answer?" she asked, and despite being sorry for her prior behavior, she wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. If he was going to break it off for good, she wished he'd just get to it.

"Patience, patience," he chastised, but then continued, "I was thinking about our earlier phone conversation after the lunch rush, and at first I was pissed. I was pissed at myself for missing the deadline; I was pissed at you for reacting like you did. I thought I'd finish it up real quick and drop it off here tonight."

She nodded, wondering why he wouldn't just give her the article and give her the bad news. But instead, he continued talking.

"Then I got to thinking that your job is very stressful and I was adding to that stress—which is something you just shouldn't do in a relationship. When you're with me, I want you to be relaxing and being with me—not worrying about some deadline and how you'll have to kill yourself to work things in."

He was getting to it now, she was sure. He was making this way too drawn out, she was sure he was enjoying it solely because of how she'd acted earlier. She'd make a voodoo doll for him when she got home.

"So, I decided that I wasn't going to finish the article."

"What?" panic filled her. The ultimate revenge, he was going to give her a stroke.

"Now, I'm not finished," he held his hands up in defense of her shock and he was sure her immediate worry as to what would fill that space in the paper. "I did bring you something to print in its place," he smiled and pulled something from his back pocket. He placed it on the desk in front of her and watched as she unfolded and read it through.

"Jess," she breathed, and looked up at him. He was smiling, still seated across from her.

"So, can you print it?"

"I. . . are you serious?" she asked, looking from the article to him then back again.

He stood up, and moved around her desk. She looked up at him and pulled her chair back from her desk to reveal that she'd lost her shoes and pantyhose some time ago to get more comfortable as she worked. He knelt down in front of her, swiveling the chair to get her directly in front of him. He pulled out a box from his jacket and took her hand.

"I love you. I know we haven't said that yet, I was sort of thinking that it was common knowledge, but I realized today that even though this was just a stupid fight that couples have—it may seem worse since we haven't spoken these things to each other. I was then pissed at myself that I hadn't said it, and I mean it very much. I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

It felt as if his words had rushed at her, she drank them in and felt as tears collected just enough to well up in her eyes but not enough to fall.

"I love you, too," she said happily, looking down at him. He was still on his knees in front of her, with a now opened ring box in one hand.

"So?"

She nodded and moved to kneel in front of him behind her desk. "Yes, I'll marry you, God, YES!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him after he put the ring on her finger.

She kissed him in celebration of their new commitment, the joy of finally hearing him say those three little words to her. Her head swam with the reactions of people that she loved; Lorelai, Sookie, her parents, the town. Perhaps she'd just let them read the engagement announcement Jess had so graciously typed up for her to print in the next issue of the paper.

AN: Okay. Happy endings all around. This story was so fun to write, and let me tell you, very hard to remember to type bookstore instead of diner, lol. But thank you to all of you who kept up with it, and gave feedback.


End file.
